My Angel Baby
by JasZ1991
Summary: Who sent you? Who are you protecting?"I asked."Apollymi and she Protects you, Chris."He muttered."Apollymi?""Apollymi is the goddess of The Goddess of Life, Death and Wisdom, The Destroyer."CharmedxDarkHunter Plz R
1. Choices

I don't own anything......

* * *

As Athena kissed her daughter's forehead and handed her to her father; he careful cradled her.  
"My little angel, you will not know us but, we will protect you." He whispered.  
"You are the daughter of Athena and Apostolos." Athena whispered.  
"A forbidden child." Apostolos also known as Ash whispered.  
"Our little star."  
"A love child."  
Athena wept as Apostolos handed their daughter to a dark-huntress named Zoë.  
"You know her name." Apostolos muttered.  
"Yes," Zoë looked down at the baby girl she held.  
She slept peacefully, her chestnut colored hair changed to black then back again. Her small hand was fisted, she opened her eyes. As a smile appeared on her face, little dimples appeared and her eyes were a bright brown with shimmering sliver.  
"She will be protected well." Zoë stated as she tried not to see the sorrow in the eyes of the baby's parents.  
"Zoë, I'll keep an eye out for-"  
"Ash, no offense but, I won't let you down." She looked into his shimmering sliver eyes.  
"The Fates will come after her." Athena stated.  
"They won't My sisters know better then to mess with my child." Ash sneered.  
"As they will feel my wrath." Athena muttered.  
"No one is to know that she is your daughter, Athena." Ash muttered.  
"I don't care."  
"Aries will kill her."  
Athena's face flared with anger.  
"If he dares; I'll gut him alive."  
"I'm afraid that I must go for the sun will be up." Zoë muttered.  
"Please, Zoë, take good care of her." Athena muttered.  
"I will."  
Zoë was ready to leave when a bright light came down from the baby. She looked down to see a bracelet around her wrist. It had charms, an owl that represented her mother, and a sun with three arrows that represented her father. Zoë turned back to the couple and walked off into the night....

At the same time in San Francisco...

"How could you have let this happen!" An Elder yelled at Leo.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"You let that child be born do you know what that mean!" Another Bellowed.  
"I don't understand?"  
"You have let a greater power be born."  
"Greater?"  
How could Chris be greater then Wyatt?  
"He's not only part Witch but Elder!"  
Leo closed his eyes.  
"He was blessed by The Destroyer," Another shouted  
"That is insane!"  
"It's not!"  
"You must stripped him of his powers!"  
"I won't!"  
"Then we leave your son out of our care!"  
Leo stared at them, he placed himself under their service for so many years, he abandoned his family and for what so they would cast his youngest son. Leo, glared at them and orbed out not wanting to kill every one of them. He arrived home to see his wife holding their son, and heard the voices calling out to him once again.  
A day later they put Leo to a test causing him to chose his family our helping others. He chose his family.

* * *

Tell me what you think and thank you for reading. :)


	2. Meet the neighbors

_**I don't own anything, But I do own Eva...and other's that will show up later.**_

* * *

Piper's Pov

It's been about a year since Leo was made into a mortal, I was glad for the most part. I walked out side to see a moving van next door, lots of items we shattered across the front lawn. A man in his early twenties was standing waiting for another man to get something out.

"Tad, why did you have to agree to this?" The man asked.

"Well, Kyl, for one thing Samia and Eva need me." Tad stated.

"We'll miss you."

"Sissy." Tad muttered.

"I mean it you got me that job and all."

"Hey don't worry I'll be in New Orleans in no time."

"Fine."

Kyl got into a car, by the impression of itwas a sports car, I sighed as I walked back into the manor. I got ready for work as Leo came down. He kissed my cheek.

"Going to work?" He asked.

"Yeah, we got new neighbors."

"Really?" He asked.

"We should greet them."

"Later, honey do you mind watching the boys?" I asked.

"Piper, I love our sons and why would I mind?"

"I don't know." I sighed.

"You need to relax. Say if I go to the club and you stay home and relax." He asked.

"You sure." I asked.

"Yes, now go back to bed and stay there, until Wyatt and Chris wake up." He smiled.

"Ok." I pecked him on the lips and walked up the stairs.

Later that day....

I had made a batch of Cookies for the neighbors, I picked Chris and Leo took Wyatt by the hand. We walked next door, I knocked and waited for a the door to open. There was someone talking. I heard locks click and the door opened to see Tad.. He had short dark brown hair, light brown eyes, slightly tanned, tall. He gave us a once over look.

"Hello." He greeted with a southern accent.

"Hello, we're your neighbors to the left of you." I stated.

I can't believe he lives here where Dan use to.

"Nice to meet you, please come in."

We walked in to see the house in a neat order, the computer was on.

"We just wanted to greet you." Leo smiled.

"That's great please sit down." He pointed at the sofas. "Oh and I'm Tad Addams." He held out his hand.

"Leo." Leo shook his hand. "This is my wife Piper and our sons Wyatt and Chris."

"It's nice to meet you." He shook my hand as Wyatt and Chris's hand.

"Oh I made these to welcome you." I handed him the plate of cookies.

"Thank you." He smiled, he took them and set them down on the coffee table.

"You live here alone?" Leo asked.

"Oh no." Tad said. "My..wife and daughter."

"Your married." I asked. "You look to young."

He laughed.

"As you."

I smiled.

"Tad!" A woman's voice yelled.

"In the front room, Honey." He yelled.

A woman appeared. She looked like a model, long black hair, dark eyes, tanned skin, tall.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Hello, So your Mrs. Addams." Leo smiled.

"I guess so." She laughed. "Call me Samia." She held out her hand out.

"Leo, this is my wife Piper and our sons Wyatt and Chris."

She shook our hands

"Their cute!" She cooed.

I smiled, then a cry filled the room.

"I'll get her, Samia." Tad walked out the room.

We sat down waiting for something to happen.

"So what do you's do for a living?" Samia asked.

"I own a Club called P3 and a couple of restaurants." I stated. "And Leo is a doctor."

"That's great. I'm not much of a cooker. Just ask Tad." She laughed.

"What about you?"

"I'm a..."

A phone rung, she sighed.

"Excuse me." She walked up to the phone and answered. "Hello?"

Tad walked in with a baby, his smile faded.

"Zoe, I'm-No, can't Xander just...Diego did what!" She screeched. "Fine, I'll be there in a couple." She hung up.

"Samia?" Tad muttered.

"It's seems I have to work tonight." She sighed. "Sometimes, I wish my sister would at least try to keep them in check." She sighed again."I'll be back as soon as I can."

She walked up to Tad and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye sweetheart." She kissed the baby. "I'm sorry maybe we can hang out sometime. Have a good night." She walked out.

"She's a police officer?" I asked.

"Something like that." Tad mumbled.

"So who's the that?" Leo asked.

"This is mine and Samia daughter Eva." He muttered with affection. "She's the light of my life."

I got up and went to peek at the baby. I couldn't believe my eyes. She was so beautiful, she looked up at me with a smile. She was so tiny, she could be the most beautiful baby girl I saw. Well, next to my little girl. (You know when we went to the future with Prue.)

"Eva, say hi to Piper." Tad played.

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you." He said

We sat down again, Wyatt stood by my side.

"So where do you work?"

"Well I'm a technician." He stated.

"So where did you come from?" Leo asked.

"New Orleans." He stated. "But I was born in Iowa."

"Oh, that's great."

"Yes, but the move was a big change." He sighed.

"You don't like it?"

"No, I left my family."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I have my new family here." He smiled down at Eva.

"How old is she?"

"She's a year old."

My phone rung.

"Excuse me." I handed Chris to Leo. I got up and walked up to the hall way. "Hello?"

"Piper!" Phoebe screamed at the other end.

"Phoebe? Why are you yelling."

"You need to get back to the Manor!"

I heard screams.

"Okay."

I walked back to the front room.

"Leo, that was Phoebe she's coming over."

"Okay."

I took Chris into my arms and turned to Tad.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to get to know each other longer."

"It's fine, there's always time." He smiled.

He walked us over to the door, we said our goodbyes and we went home....

* * *

**Thanks to those who read my story and I like to thank ****batman16**** for reviewing and others how placed my story as a favorite. I hope to get more reviews from you guys. I know this chap was short and I promise to try to make it longer... **

**Laters, AutumnCrystal25**


	3. Bullies and Secrets

**I don't own charmed nor the dark-hunters. I only own Eva and others that have yet to appear. Enjoy!**

* * *

Three years later....

Wyatt's Pov

We were going to school, I was a big boy now and I was going to school with the big kids. While Chris and Eva went to baby school. Mommy got us into the car and drove us, as soon as we got out, Chris went over to were Eva was. Mel stayed with mommy, she was still a baby. I walked over to see Eva in tears, Chris looked at her.

"Eva, what's wrong?" He asked.

Eva's brown eyes were red.

"My dolly." She cried.

"Where is she?"

Eva sobbed.

"Kevin." She cried.

I saw Chris get angry.

"Don't cry, Eva, I'll get Mary back." Chris promised.

He turned and walked to Kevin Rivers, who is in my grade.

"Kevin, give Eva her dolly back!" Chris yelled.

"No, she didn't want to play with me."

"She doesn't have to!"

"She has to play with me because I'm a man."

"No, your a bully!"

"Nah ah!"

"You are too!"

Then Miss Light came over to them.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing Miss Light." Kevin lied.

"No, Miss Light Kevin made Eva cry." Chris accused.

"Kevin, what did you do?" Miss Light asked.

"Nothing."

"He took her dolly!" Malenka Addams stated.

Malenka was Eva's big sister who came from Lowa.

"Malenka!" Eva ran to her sister.

"Can I have Eva's dolly back." Chris asked.

"No!"

"Kevin do you want me to speak to Mr. Ania?"

Mr. Ania was our teacher, he was mean to the bad kids.

"No."

"Then give Eva her doll back."

Kevin gave Chris the dolly and went over to Eva and handed her the dolly. She hugged him and thanked him.

"Now, get to class Kevin."

Kevin walked past me and shoved me.

Malenka glared at him, her green eyes met my blue ones. Appeared, she kissed her sister on the cheek and went over to her class. I walked to my line and I couldn't wait until story time.

Malenka's Pov

I couldn't bare staying in this form I couldn't wait till I got home. I don't know why I changed my name to Malenka... Oh right it was my idea... I sighed. I wanted to blast that kid Kevin when he made my sister cry. As the day came to an end, I waited for Eva to come out. I took her by the hand and waited until Tad came for us. I had to grow up with humans. I watched as Tad came to pick us up. I ran up to him.

_'About time...' _I spoke into his mind.

_'Sorry Malenka.'_

"Daddy, guess what!" Eva hugged him.

"What honey?"

"Chris isn't scared of Kevin."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He looked at me.

_'Don't ask.'_

"So you girls want to go to eat at Piper's restaurant?" He asked.

"Yesh!"

"Let's go look for Chris and Wyatt."

I sighed inwardly. Wyatt was a cute kid but, come on. I'm way older then him and surely he won't want to be with me. Tad left my side and went to look for the Halliwells when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Styxx.

"Styxx." I greeted my cousin.

"Mnimi, you doing all right?" He asked.

"Did Acheron sent you?"

"Yes, don't worry I'll be gone in a second."

"I don't understand..."

"Don't worry and he wants you to know you will get love out of this."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You'll find out."

"I'm tired of this..."

He vanished. Tad appeared with the Halliwells and Eva.

"Ready honey?" He asked.

"Yeah." I jumped into the car and bucked my belt. I helped with Eva.

What did Styxx mean? I couldn't get it out of my head........

* * *

**I know every short, Hoped you enjoyed. Tell me waht you think, I'm sorry for errors, I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Later,**

**AutumnCrystal**


	4. Odd Things Over the Years

**I don't own anyone or thing. Only Evi for the moment and their's that will appear later.. Enjoy!!!!!**

* * *

Two years later....

Tad's Pov

I was getting harder for me to deal with my double life. I love my 'Family' and all but I need to get back out there to help Samia. I laid in bed, knowing the girls were in bed. Malenka and Eva we're not mine nor Samia's we adopted them. I wish they were. I've grew attached to them. It was about two o'clock in the morning, and I couldn't go to sleep. Samia was off port controlling. I don't know why I got myself into this. I got up and went to Malika 's room to see her safely in bed, asleep. I walked over to Eva, she seemed to be having a dream. I wonder what she's dreaming about.

--

Eva's dream...

_I sat on the rug waiting for Rian to come out to tell me a story. He has so many stories and he tells me them at night. He come out of the mist and walked up to me, he smiled and hugged me._

_"Hello, Little one." He whispered._

_"I'm not little!" I huffed._

_"To me you are."_

_He was tall and looked like a angel. I smiled._

_"Are you going to tell me a story?" I asked._

_"You want a story?" He asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"What's the magic word?" He asked. "And the ticket?"_

_"Please!" I squealed and jumped to give him a kiss on the cheek. _

_He laughed. _

_"Sweet Eva, I don't have a story tonight. Tomorrow I will. I can not stay tonight."_

_"Why?"_

_"My friend needs to have a word with me."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Don't worry, V'Edrix is coming to play."_

_"Eddy!" I screamed as I saw him. _

_He smiled at me._

_"Hello, Munchkin." He laughed._

_"I'll leave now. V'Edrix take care of her."_

_"Always have."_

_"You better."_

_"I will."_

_Rian left and Eddy sat on the ground. _

_"Now munchkin is that any way to greet me?" He asked._

_"I'm not a munchkin!" I yelled._

_"I'm teasing you."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes."_

_I gave him a hug._

_"So what do you want to do?" He asked._

_"I don't know."_

_"Let's see how about we play...."_

"Eva!" Malenka yelled.

I woke up...

"What?" I asked.

"Wake up, we have to go to school." She said in a rush.

I'm only eight and I'm having guy troubles.

"Hurry up!" She pulled me out of bed.

"Jeeze Malenka."

After a couple of minutes I got ready and headed for the car.

Christopher's Pov

I didn't want to get out of bed and I didn't want to see Kevin. He was a bully and won't leave Eva alone.

"Chris, Mommy said to get ready." Mel muttered.

"Okay." I knew better than not to do what my mom says.

I got out of bed and get ready. I walked down the stairs and saw my mom and dad talking.

"Have you seen Samia?" Mom asked.

"No, it's like she's a-"

"Leo." She hushed dad.

"Morning!" I greeted.

"Morning Peanut." Mom smiled.

I grabbed a plated filled with chocolate chips pancakes, and began to eat. There was a honk coming from outside, I know it's Eva honking at her sister. I shook my head, she was always eager to go to school. After I was done I placed my dish into the sink and went to get my book bag. I waited for Wy, and dad to come; I was waiting in the front room when a demon appeared. She marched over to me and then she slipped on something, most likely the carpet. She groaned, and started to cry. I stared that the demon, I heard footsteps.

"What the-" Mom started.

"Akri!" The demon yelled.

I looked up at my mom.

"Chris?"

"Mom?"

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I didn't do anything. She fell." I stated.

"Since when does a demon cry?" Dad asked.

"Since she's only a child." A voice commented.

"Who said that?" Mom asked.

"I did."

A man appeared, he was tall, way taller then dad. Long black hair, tan skin. He walked over to the Demon.

"Akri, I wanted to play with the kiddies." The demon cried.

"Play?" Dad muttered.

"Yeah, barbies or house."

"This day is very weird." Mom muttered.

"You don't know the half of it." The man stated. "You must me Piper." He said.

"Yeah, who are you?" Mom lifted her hands.

"I'm Acheron." He stated. "I'm not here to harm you or your family. I just wanted to see the family who the Elders screwed over."

"How do you-"

"Know that? I know many things. Like who your kids will marry, how many grandchildren you'll have. If Wyatt will turn."

"My son will not-"

"He won't I assure you. But Chris will get some memories from the past or other time. And little Melinda will be very..."

"What?" Mom hissed.

"She'll be a good girl and she'll be attached to you both." He nodded as my brother and sister came into the room. "Oh and you three should be going to school or you'll be late." He smiled.

"Acheron, what are you doing here?" Dad asked.

"I came to visit you old friend." He stated.

"Old friend?" Mom asked confused.

"Wait-Your the one who..."

"Yes, Leo, do you remember when you had to chose..."

"Yes, you were the man who lead me back."

"Your son Christopher is meant for something special and he will complete his destiny. He will not be harmed nor will I let those ungrateful Elders near your son. He is protected by me and my wife Tory." He stated.

I was getting a headache.

"Piper!" Auntie Phoebe yelled as she came into the room.

She stood there with uncle Coop and my cousin Ladybug.

"Who is he?"

"Um-"

"Simi, lets go. Remember that I would watch out for young Christopher as if he was my own. I would look after your other children as well Leo."

"Thank you."

They vanished. I looked at my dad, who looked at the clock.

"Time to go!" He rushed us out of the house and into the car.

Seven years Later...

Eva's Pov

Well, I'm bored, I waited for my sister to come out of Chem. I banged my head against the wall, I heard whispers. Footsteps approached, and as they walked around the corner. My favorite pair of brothers appeared; they stopped and gave me a look.

"What are you doing out here?" Chris asked.

"Malenka, had to talk to her teacher." I muttered.

"Oh." He replied flatly.

The door opened and Malenka popped her head out.

"Evi, you can leave it seems that I have to talk to him longer."

I gave her a look.

"Fine, I'll be at the Library." I grabbed my book bag and hand bag.

"Okay." She returned to what she was doing.

I looked at The Halliwells.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Go to the common area." Wyatt answered. "I have a football game today."

"That's cool."

"Yeah and Chris has a soccer game."

"Why didn't you tell me you were in soccer?" I asked.

"You seem busy." He whispered.

"I'm never to busy for my best friend." I gave him a smile.

"So are you going to my game?" He asked.

"Sure, and to your dismay you'll regret it."

"Why?"

"Do you know my uncles?"

My uncle Kyl, Otto, Nick, Eric were sports fanatics. I grow up around them plus when they visited I stayed near them.

"Yeah."

"Does that answer your question?"

"No, not really."

"Oh, well their-" I bumped into someone.

I looked up to see Kevin, I cringed as he gave me a once over look.

"Well if it isn't little Eva." He tried to make that Mr. Soave tone.

"If it isn't Kevin the prick." Wyatt hissed.

"Wyatt, buddy why don't you and Christina here go and leave Eva and myself alone."

"How about I don't kick your sorry butt." Chris hissed.

"How about you meet me at the janitors room and I'll give you a big present." I said sweetly.

"You better be there." He whispered.

"Don't worry I will."

He gave me a look and walked away.

"Are you going to see him.?" Chris asked once he was out of ear shot. His tone in voice was filled with concern.

"No." I walked to the other of the side of the school with them beside me.

Wyatt went to the commons and Chris and I went to the Library.

As we sat down by the fire place, Chris looked at me.

"Evi, I have something to tell you."

"What?" I asked.

His eyes was a whirlpool of emotions.

"Evi, do you believe in magic?" He asked.

"In a young girl's heart?" I teased.

"I'm serious."

"As am' I."

"Evi, I'm a-"

"Evi, guess what!" I turned to see Rani one of my best girl friends.

"What?" I asked.

"Jake!"

I rolled my eyes.....I turned my attention back to Chris.

Christopher's Pov

I looked into Evi's light brown eyes, I know I could trust her forever. It was time I told her I was a witch-lighter.

"Chris, what ever it may be I'll always be your friend." She smiled at me.

Her smile made me break down more, I can't believe I've held this lie for so long.

"Like wise."

"So are you going to make a goal for me?" She asked.

"Do you want me too?" I asked.

"Of course." She smiled again.

"I'll try my best."

"Oh hey, I wanted you to check this out." She reached for hand bag and looked in it.

She pulled out a notepad, she flipped some pages. She handed it to me and I looked at her neat handwritten words.

_Now I lay me down to sleep  
I pray that I`m the one you`ll keep  
Cause no-one loved you like I do  
And in the middle of the night  
I could be here I wish I might_

_I could be laying here with you  
__  
_

I looked up at Evi, her gaze was on me.

"You wrote this?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answered timidly.

"It's great." I smiled at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She smiled and gave me a hug. I sighed, she was the only one I let to hug me outside of my house, well depending. We let go of each other and as the bell rung we started down the stairs. Something got Evi's eye, she started toward it. She picked up the book and looked at me. A smile played on her lips, she takes out her id and hands it to the Librarian.

"I knew you would go for this book, Evi."

She laughed.

"You knew me too well, Mrs. Joy."

Mrs. Joy handed her the book and her id, and smiled.

"Thank you. See you tomorrow." Evi called out.

"Okay have a good day."

We walked over to the soccer field, Evi gave me a high five and wished me good luck.

I was ready to play when I saw my parents going to Wyatt's game. I blinked a couple of times, and looked forward.... I was placed in and played my part. Mid-field....I did what I was suppose to do and even Made a score for Evi, she scream my name when I had the ball. At the end we won and I was walking toward her when I was jumped by a group of girls. I made a face and Evi cocked her head to the side.

'Help me!' I mouthed to her.

"Chris, You were great!" Evi yelled. "Are you ready for our 'date'?"

The girls jerked away from me and looked at Evi.

"Your going out with that Nerd?" One asked.

"Hey, she's not a nerd plus I like my girls to be smart." I stated.

I walked up to Evi and took her hand and walked away from them. We were walking back to the school to get my things, when I heard a hissing sound behind us....

* * *

**I'd like to thank those who reviewed. This story is for my family and friends. Tell me what you think and I what you think will happen. Thank you once again..I hope you enjoyed.**

**Laterz,**

**AutumnCrystal25**


	5. Finding Nederland

**I don't own Anything or one. Only Evi and Kevin so far.. Hope you enjoy!!!!**

* * *

Christopher's Pov

I stared at the demon in front of us, I pulled Evi behind me and was ready to fight it off.

"Chris!" The demon yelled.

"What the?" Was all that came out.

"Chrissy, it's me Simi." She yelled.

"Simi?" I muttered.

"I'm confused." Evi muttered.

"Ummm...."

"Simi!" Acheron's voice filled the night air. "There you are."

He stopped as he saw me.

"Christopher, what are you doing out here so late?" He asked.

"Going home." I stated.

I relaxed as I saw the man who has saved my life many, many times. I felt Evi press her self closer to me.

"Who's the girl?" He asked.

"My best friend Evi." I eyed him.

"I won't hurt her, Christopher."

I looked up at him, I stepped away a bit.

"Your Eva Liliana...Addams aren't you."

"How...How do you know my name?" She asked as she looked at me.

"Evi, I need to talk to you." I whispered.

"As long as you don't leave me alone because Kevin is coming."

"Come on." I took her hand and I looked at Acheron who gave me a peeved look. "We've got to go."

I lead Evi into the school and we grabbed and bumped the things we need or didn't need. I gave a side glace as Evi walked over to me.

"Chris, what's going on and what was that thing?" She asked, her voice was filled with concern.

"That was Simi, a demon."

"A what?!?" She gasped.

I turned to her, I felt as if she had just slapped me.

"Evi, please don't..."

"Chris, what are you?" She asked.

I could tell she was scared by the quiver of her voice. I looked around, to make sure no one was around.

"I'm a witch-lighter." I sighed my reply.

"Oh..." She looked scared. "Oh my..."

"Evi, please don't leave me..." I whispered.

"Never, I don't care what you are. Your my best friend you would never hurt me. But I have a question."

Her bright brown eyes bore into my green ones.

"What?"

"What's a witch-lighter?"

I wanted to laugh.

"A witch and a whitelighter."

"Whitelighter?"

"An angel."

"So your witch and angel?"

I nodded.

"How is that possible?"

"My mom is a witch and my dad was an angel."

"Was?"

"He gave it up after I born."

"Why?"

"They made him chose. Family or them."

"Who's them?"

"Their bosses."

"Oh..." She placed a hand on her head. "I have a headache." She whispered.

"Come on, I'll take you out to eat since you haven't eaten a single thing." I took our things and her hand and lead her out of the school.

Eva's Pov

I couldn't believe he was a witch-lighter.

"Chris, who else knows?" I asked as we started toward a Mexican restaurant.

"What do you mean?"

"Out of your friends." I whispered.

"Just you." He whispered. "Please, don't tell anyone."

"I would rather die then to have you die or exposed." I stated.

I would do anything for him, I would sell my soul just to make sure he would live.

We walked in to see Paige and Henry with the twins and Junior.

"Hey kids." Paige yelled as she saw us.

"Hey aunt Paige." Chris went over to them, I was kinda standing were I was.

"Evi, get your butt over here." Junior yelled.

"Junior!" His dad snapped.

I walked over, and sat across from Paige and Henry.

"So, are they..." I started.

"Aunt Paige is a Witch-lighter like me because of her dad." Chris whispered into my ear.

I shivered, I hate it when people whisper into my ear.

"Oh and the Twins and Junior...How about Henry?"

"The twins and Junior are like their mom. But Henry is just Henry."

I laughed.

"What are you two whispering about?" Paige asked.

"Ah...."

"I know about you and the rest of the Halliwells." I whispered.

"Well, since your not running then it's okay?" Paige asked.

"You guys are like my family and I think it's cool."

I looked up to see a waiter, looking at me with interest.

"Can I take your order." He asked out loud.

I felt Chris move closer to me, I looked at Chris.

__

Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you.

He spoke in my mind?__

Chris?

I'm speaking in your mind.

Okay, I thought I was going insane.

After we ordered I felt as I was being watched. We ate and I asked Henry about his job. He seemed happy that someone asked.

"It seems that my kids like your uncles better because one was an angel like them and the other is freaking cupid."

I laughed. I found out that Prue aka Ladybug, Penny, and Trisha were part cupid.

"Hey, at least you won't have to worry about your girls falling for guys in a early age." I stated.

"That's true." He smiled at me. "You need to be around more."

"Hey, just call Chris and you got me there." I laughed.

"So how was school?" Paige asked.

"Boring." Chris stated as he lifted his taco to eat.

"How about you, Evi?"

I smiled everyone in the Halliwell household called me Evi.

"Fine, I got a book out and I'm going to read it later when I finish my homework."

"That's a good example." Henry smiled at me.

"What were you guys doing?"

"Looking for Nederland." Chris let out.

His aunt rolled her eyes at him, as his cousins giggled.

"Peter Pan!" Pretti laughed.

"No, Pretti." Junior laughed at his younger sister.

"Wendy!!" Patty yelled.

"Mom!" Junior whined.

I shook my head in amusement.

"Junior, here." Chris handed him something.

"What the fudge?"

"Eat and stay put." He told his cousin.

"And your grounded." Henry stated.

I smiled, we finished eating and we were heading home. I still had that weird feeling, I ignored it.

"Off to Nederland." Chris said as we go into Henry's car.

After being dropped off, Chris walked me to my door. I mean we live next door, and he still walked me.

"Goodnight, Evi." He gave me a hug.

"Goodnight, Chrissy." I teased as I hugged back.

I let him go and walked into my house and saw my dad on his laptop. I went up to my room and went to take a shower.

* * *

**Thanks** **ShadowWolfDagger, Batman16 for reviewing and reading. I hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think. I'll update as soon as I can..Sorry for errors...**

**Laterz, **

**AutumnCrystal25**


	6. A Mother's Intuition

**I DON'T OWN anyone or thing. Only Evi and a bit of Malenka..... And my thoughts....Enjoy!!**

* * *

Next day..

Piper's Pov

I sat in my sister's front room, she need to talk to me about Chris. I couldn't shake the feeling off that it has to do something with him all secrete again. Paige had two coffee mugs in her hand. She sat them down and took a seat next to me. I looked into her eyes as she stared into mine.

"Paige, what is going on with Chris?" I asked.

I don't want him to be like the other Chris. Heart broken and horror struck.

"Let's wait for Phoebe." She looked at the door.

"Why?" I asked.

Phoebe appeared when Paige took a sip of her coffee.

"Sorry." Phoebe sat down and looked at me then at Paige.

"I ran into Chris and Evi yesterday." She started.

"And?" I asked.

"How do you feel about Evi?" Paige asked.

"Evi, is like another daughter to me...Why?" I asked.

Why is she asking me this?

"Well-"

"Oh my god their going out?" Phoebe yelled.

I felt my heart jerk. My baby boy has a girlfriend!

"I always knew that they would end up dating."

"How?" Paige asked.

"Well, Chris always be over-protective of her, letting her call him Chrissy, hugging him." She stated. "She talks to him more then anyone else, she looks at him like he's some kind of angel."

"He is an angel." I hissed.

"Oh yeah."

"She knows we're witches!" Paige said as she looked at me.

"What?" I yelled.

"Chris told her. And she seems okay with the fact. She won't tell anyone."

"Paige, what if she does dies again?" Phoebe asked. "Remember?"

_Flash back..._

_Other timeline._

_2026.._

_"Now, Evi tell me what power did my dear brother get?" Evil Wyatt hissed at Evi._

_"I won't tell you!" She spat._

_"Tell me!"_

_"No!"_

_"Evi!" She turned to us._

_Chris looked at her, her beautiful face was black and blue. I gasped that my son would do that._

_"Go! Go back to save him!" She yelled._

_"Guards get them!" Wyatt yelled._

_"No!" Evi pushed Wyatt and stood._

_"If you don't let them go I'll kill myself!" She yelled._

_"NO!" Chris yelled._

_"He needs me to create a stronger being. I can't bare to lose you!" She yelled at Chris._

_"You won't dare do that Evi." Wyatt grabbed a fist full of her hair._

_"Then you don't know me to well." She spat at him._

_He hit her and was about to force himself on her. He was flung across the room, I turned to see Chris glaring at him._

_"Evi, come on!" He yelled._

_She got up and ran over to us, her hands shook as she moved some of Chris's hair out of the way._

_"You need a hair cut." She whispered._

_"Come on, let's go."_

_She shook her head._

_"I have to stay this time. You need to go and save him."_

_"But-"_

_Wyatt got up and started toward us._

_"Go." She pushed us away._

_A portal appeared, Chris looked at it then at her._

_"No."_

_She looked at him._

_"Please."_

_"I love you." He whispered. "I was stupid and I didn't know. I love you so much." He kissed her._

_She pulled away._

_"I love you too, Chris. Go save us all." She pushed him and yanked off a necklace off her neck and handed it to him._

_We pasted through and we watched as Wyatt matched over to us._

_"What the hell! You will pay you will be mine forever!"_

_"That's what you think!"_

_She pulls out a bracelet and places it on Wyatt._

_"What the hell?" Wyatt tries to take it off._

_Evi places another on her wrist and looks at him._

_"Now your screwed." She smiled. "Junior on my word you will get the big shift!"_

_"What are you-"_

_Evi pulls out a dagger and plunges into her heart. She falls down to the ground and that moment so does Wyatt._

_"No!" Chris Yells as he tries to go to her, but the portal closes leaving him banging on the walls._

_"Why! Why did she do that!" He yelled._

_"What?"_

_"She placed that bracelet on him. If she dies he dies." He stated. "If the weaker one dies the stronger one dies."_

_"How?"_

_"That bracelet was made by Hephaestus, I can't believe she would kill herself just for...." He began to cry._

_Flashback ends._

"We can prevent it." Paige stated. "And Chris went through what he set his mind to it. Now we have to watch out if we don't we might lose all three off them."

"I won't let my babies die. I won't lose Wyatt, and I won't lose Chris. I won't let Evi, die to save us." I looked at my sisters. "As long as I live my children will be safe as well as Evi."

My mother's In intuition would always get the better of me.

* * *

**This is for my mom not wanting us (My brothers and sister and I) to live through something painful. I hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think... Sorry that it was so short..**

**Laterz, **

**AutumnCrystal25**


	7. Reject or expected?

**I don't own anything or one..Only Evi, Rani, Kevin and others how will come up soon. Enjoy!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Wyatt's Pov

I'm so nerves, I could pee myself. I want to ask Malenka out to the dance, and I'm scared that she'll reject me. I inhaled and walked up to Malenka who stood in front off a group of girls. I tapped her shoulder, she turned. Her bright green eyes, stared into my blue ones.

"Hey Wyatt, what's up?" She asked.

A smile spread on her lips, as her eyes danced with humor.

"I need to ask you something." I muttered.

"Okay, ask way.." She didn't look away.

"Do you mind if we talk over there?" I whispered as I point at the swing set.

"No," she turns to her friends. "I'll be back."

"Okay." They all grumble.

Malenka walks by my side. Her ivory skin and red hair made her look like a Barbie. As we got there she sat on a swing and looked up at me.

"What's going on, Wyatt?" She asked once again.

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the dance." I whispered.

"You...you want me to go to the dance with you?" She asked

"Yeah, if you don't want -"

She smiled.

"I'd love too." She got up and kissed my cheek and walked away from me. "Just come over to ask my dad."

Oh great.

"I'm sure he'll let you if your brother goes with my sister."

She turned to me and gave me another smile.

I smiled back, as soon as she was with her friends I went to find my kid brother.

I ran around the whole school looking for him only to find in a the soccer field. He was talking to Evi, who was sitting on a folding chair. She smiles at him and laughs as he trips over the soccer ball. I walk up to them.

"Chris, you need to get more balanced little brother." I feel pairs of eyes on us.

"You need something?" Chris asks as he gets up.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you for a sec. Mind if I steal him away?" I asked Evi.

"He's all your's." She smiles. "Now don't keep him." She scolded at me.

"Okay." I pulled my brother to the goal post. "Chris, I need your help."

"With?" He asked.

"I need help with Malenka."

"Just ask her." He stated.

"I did."

"And?"

"She said yeah."

"That's good!"

"Yeah, but her dad would only let her go if you go with Evi."

"What?" He yelled.

"Shush, she could of heard you."

We both looked over to Evi, who was still sitting reading a book like always.

"Please............"I whined...

"No, I don't want to be pressured into something."

"I'm your big brother! Help me out!"

"Evi and I are just friends."

"Please."

"No."

"Why not?"

He didn't answer, he just looked over at Evi. Her dark brown hair was in soft curls that moved along with the wind.

"You like her!" I accused my brother.

"What! No! No!" He yelled.

I gave him a look. He ran his hand through his dark brown hair.

"Chris, you can't lie to me."

"She's my best friend and I'm her's so don't."

"Chris, Please, ask her Please." I pleaded.

"I'll ask."

"So...You do like her."

"I don't stand a chance."

"You do too."

"She's so........" He drifted off as he looked over to her.

"Nerdy?" I asked.

He turned to me and gave me a peeved look.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll see."

He walked away and went to her.

I sighed and went to football practice.

Christopher's Pov

I let out a sigh when I want up to Evi. I could hear her humming to herself. It seemed sweet and soft, I let the sound lift my spirits.

"Chris, you know it's rude to stare." I heard her say to me.

"Well, you know it's rude not to when someone is humming." I retorted.

She rolled her eyes.

"You need to go and play." She stood up and faced me. "You better make goals for me."

"Or?" I asked.

"You won't get cake." She stated.

"Cake?"

"Yup. Cheesecake." She nodded.

"No! No Cheesecake!" I Screamed up at the sky. "You know I can just steal it from you." I stated.

She placed her hands on her hips.

"How?" She looked into my eyes.

"This!" I snatched her book and lifted it over my head.

"Chris, can you please return my book." She extended her hand out to me.

"You must first answer my question." I looked into her eyes.

She gave me a peeved look, as she bit her lower lip.

She's very pretty. Brown hair that went down the mid of her back, plump lips, shimmering brown eyes, tan skin, a beautiful smile, dimples, large umm yeah, she was prefect. She was my best friend.

"What is your question?" She asked.

"Would you go to the dance with me?" I asked.

She blinked a couple of times, and looked at me confused.

"You want to go with me?" She asked wry.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Well for one there a lot of pretty girls out there that want your attention."

"I don't want theirs."

I want your's...

"Then, who's do you want?" She asked.

"She is far to beautiful to notice me, she's kind and sweet....She's angel."

She giggled at that....

"An angel?" She sighed. "I know better your the angel."

"You don't believe me."

"I need to meet this girl. She has to be great. And I will beat her with a stick if she hurts you. But why do you ask her?"

Because you are her.....

"You are my first choice." I stated.

A smile played on her lips, dimples appeared.

"I would be honored to go with you Mr. Halliwell."

"Oh thank you Miss. Addams."

She giggled again....

* * *

**Thanks to those who read and who reviewed. I love to hear/read what you think. Keep on reviewing lol. I hoped you enjoyed and I'll update as soon as I can.. Thanks once again...**

**Laterz, **

**AutumnCrystal25**


	8. The Man and Visitor

**When I was writing this I thought of my dad...So this is for him! I love my dad and that's why I wrote this for him..**

**I don't own anything or one. Only Evi, Rani, Kevin, a bit of Malenka. I hope you enjoy..**

* * *

Tad's Pov

I couldn't wait to see my little girls, as soon as I walked into the house. I heard chattering.

"Malenka, Do you think that daddy would let us?" Evi's voice was a mutter.

"Eva, don't fret dad will let us."

"Daddy, Will not."

"Let me talk to him." Malenka said as I walked into the front room. "Speak of the devil and he shall come."

"I'm your father." I stated.

"Only by name." She stated.

Evi gave her a look.

"What do you mean by name?" Evi asked.

"You know how she is...." I went over to my girls.

"I don't understand."

"I believe that I was born in another time to other person." Malenka stated.

"Oh...You're weird."

"Yes I'm and so are you."

"That's every true."

"What were you girls talking about?" I asked as they looked at each other.

"Um." Evi started.

"Dad, we were asked to the dance." Malika spoke.

"By who!?!" I yelled.

My little girls dating! No chance in hell!

"The Halliwell brothers."

I relaxed. Those boys were angels....I see them as my boys but I don't want them so damn close to my girls.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Do you girls want to go?" I prayed they didn't.

"Yes." Evi answered softly. "I know you don't like the idea but, please daddy."

"You can go." I replied.

I hated to say that.

"How about me?" Malenka asked.

"Yeah, go head."

I got up and walked out the front room and walked out of the house. I ran down the stairs and jogged next door. I knocked on the door, I waited a matter of minutes when it was open. I looked down to see Melinda, her brown eyes were on me.

"Hi, Melinda is your parents home?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I speak to them."

"Yeah, come in." She stepped to the side and let me walk in. "Mom! Dad! Mr. Addams wants to talk to you."

She yelled, she lead me to the front room. Piper and Leo walked in the same moment I did, they looked concerned.

"Tad is something wrong with the girls?" Piper asked.

I smiled. Piper was like the girls mother, Samia wasn't there for them. Ever...

"No, I just need to tell you something."

"Like?" Leo asked.

I could tell he didn't trust me much.

"Your sons asked my daughters to the dance." I stated.

Leo looked shocked just as did Piper.

"They asked them to the dance?" Piper asked.

"Yes, and I was wondering if I could have a word with them." I asked.

"Um. Sure." She walked up to the stairs. "Chris, Wyatt can you come down here. Mr. Addams wants to talk to you." I heard footsteps running around.

Then the two boys appeared on the stairwell, they looked at me with shock.

"I came to tell you that you may take my daughters but, if you hurt them I'll know and you'll regret it." I stated.

I saw the look in their eyes, fear shinned in them.

"Thank you for your time."

I walked out only to hear them say.

"He's the man."

Christopher's Pov

Yesterday was fun..Not! I was so scared for once in my life I was scared. Usually it's my mom but, Mr. Addams scared me. I can't face him ever again... I got out of my bed and got ready for school. I started down the stairs when I heard my mom talking to someone.

"Don't do this!" Mom yelled.

"Don't do what?" Aunt Paige asked.

"Don't make me tell him."

"It's not like your going to have another baby."

"I know but I can't tell him that you know who called."

"Piper, you have to."

"Oh yeah. Leo honey Laura came and told me that we have to bind our sons powers...Yeah not going to happen."

"Piper, don't you think that he-"

"Listen, he's fine and I don't want to hear it again."

"Fine."

I walked into the dinning room, Mom and Aunt Paige looked at me.

"Mom who are they?" I asked.

"No one important, peanut." She smiled at me.

I gave her a look.

"Don't give your mother that look." Aunt Paige bumped me with her hip.

I chuckled and heard my cousins come into the dinning room.

Patty, Pretti, Junior were looking at us.

"Chris, did you know that I'm know for-"

"Pretti, you always say that. Now leave Chris alone." Patty stated.

Patty was way to mature, while Pretti wasn't. Even if Patty had her moments.

"You guys staying here?" I asked.

"No school for us!" Pretti yelled.

"Oh."

There was a knock on the door, I gave my mom a look.

"Evi?" She asked.

"I don't know."

I went to answer when I did I gasped at what I saw.

"Hello."

"Grandpa!" I hugged my grandfather.

"Hey squirt what are you all doing here? Don't you have school?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just have to grabbed my things and wait for dad to take me and Wy."

"If you want I'll take you."

"Sure, let me get Wy and my things."

"Okay."

I ran off to Wyatt's room, I heard him muttering.

"Malika, I love you."

I opened the door to see him still asleep. My love sick brother was falling hard for a girl he's known for a long time.

I decided to go to Mel's room and asked her if I could use her stuffed bear. I went back and placed it next to him and waited until he woke up. When he did he was angry, I just walked out and told him that grandpa was there.

When we finally got to school, I saw Evi walking by.

"Evi!" I screamed her name.

She stopped and looked around; when she spotted me she smiled. She walked up to me, her eyes shinned as they looked into mine.

"Hey angel." She greeted at me.

"Evi, why did you call me that?" I asked.

"Because, I felt like it." She smiled.

"Good excuse." I said.

She yawned.

"Didn't sleep well?" I asked.

"I just had a weird dream."

"About?" I asked as we walked to Biologry.

"You know."

"No, I don't know."

"About finding the perfect guy." She whispered.

I stopped.

"The perfect guy?"

"Yeah, you know Prince charming."

"Well, if you want you can get a 'visit' from him." I stated.

"What?"

"We can go to the future and find out who is your Prince charming." I stated.

"No, I want it to be a surprise." We got into class and sat in our seats that were next to each other.

I bell rung singling it was only the first class.

* * *

**Sorry for the errors and for it being short. I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think. And thanks to those how review and take the time to read. **

**Laterz, **

**AutumnCrystal25**


	9. Fight and What will you do?

**I don't own anyone or thing.....Only Evi, Kevin, Rani, a bit of Malenka...Enjoy!!**

* * *

Wyatt's Pov

Evi, Chris, Malenka, Junior and I were walking home when I felt the need to get Ice cream. I got them to go with me, we were in the ice cream shop.

"How can I help you?" A girl about her late teens asked.

"What do you want?" I asked Malenka.

"Two strawberry and three chocolate ice cream cones. Please." I heard Junior tell the girl.

"How did you know-"

"I read minds duh." He answered. "Plus, we always ask for the same things."

The girl came and Chris, Junior, and I paid not waiting the girls to pay.

"Here you go." I handed Malenka an ice cream cone.

"Thank you." She took it out of my hands.

"You're welcome." I smiled.

As we walked out of the shop, I felt a change in the air. I turned to my brother and cousin; they looked ready for something.

"Chris, do you have that feeling that something or one is following us?" Junior asked.

"Do you have to ask?" I muttered.

"No, but I don't want to-"

"Now, look who it is The new Charmed ones." A demonic voice hissed.

"Oh look it's dumb-butt!" Junior yelled.

The demon was a Slinger a dumbest but every powerful demon.

"Junior what did your mother say about teasing the idiot?" I asked.

"Um........"He tapped his chin. "Kill or be killed?"

I heard Chris sigh.

"Evi, I'm sorry for my family being so weird. And Malenka by the way we're witch-lighters." He told the girl who stood next to me.

Oopsss......

"Okay, so there's a demon in front of us and your witch-lighters. So why don't you just kill him?" Malenka asked.

"That would help." Junior retorted as he jumped to the side dodging energy ball.

"Do you have a spell?" I asked Chris.

He sighed, he extended his hand and I placed my hand in his.

"Yo! Yogi get you arse here!" I yelled at Junior.

He ran over to us and we held hands.

"All bronze but no brains when we chant. You will burn with regret. So now leave us, So we can go on with our day."

The Demon yelled in agony and it was engulfed by flames. I bellowed in pain as it vanished.

"Okay!" I clapped my hands. "I think it's time to head home and-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Malenka asked.

"I um-"

"He was scared that you wouldn't want to be with him. And then dump him or not give him a chance." Junior answered as he walked over to Evi and Chris.

"How does he-"

"He can read minds." I answered.

"Oh." She gulped.

"Yup, but for some reason yours and Evi's are blocked."

"What would be my doing." Chris answered.

"What?"

"Come on, Evi let's go home." He started to walk way with Evi.

"I'm going with!" Junior ran after them.

I turned to Malenka.

"Um."

"You have a lot to explain."

I felt scared for a second...What did I get myself into?

* * *

**Junior's Pov**

I was walking with Evi and Chris...big mistake! I could get why Evi likes him but not the other way around. Jeeze how slow is Chris not to notice that. Sure he's super smart and all but he must be blind. I sighed.

"What's wrong, Junior?" Evi asked.

"Nothing, I have a question."

"Okay."

"Chris, what would you do if you like a girl."

"I would try to get her attention." He answered timidly.

I saw something flash in Evi's eyes.

"Okay, what about you Evi."

She looked at me.

"One, I wouldn't want to get a girl's attention." She laughed. "But, I know what you mean. I wouldn't do anything because he has to like you for you. You can't force yourself on him. He'll just pull away."

I nodded.

"So, do you like anyone, Evi?" I asked.

She blushed and looked forward.

"Maybe." She replied as she bit her lower lip. "I'm not saying."

Chris's eyes flared with anger and jealousy. I inwardly laughed.

_'You're going to pay!'_

"So what kind of girl would you go for, Chris?"

"A smart, gentle girl, who knows how to cook, loves to read, and would be worried, waiting for my return for a demon hunt. Waiting up to see if I was alright, until she hits me behind the head for not telling her where I was going. To have a sense of humor, loves kids, wants a big family, cheers me on, even if she thinks it's wrong at times. To have her by my side at all times."

"Wow, um nice." I grinned.

"I put a lot of thought into it." He said as he looked at Evi.

Who had a blank expression but I noticed her fisting her hands.

"How about you, Evi, what of guy would you go for?" I asked.

Chris's eyes narrowed at me.

_'Stop asking her!'_

"What I asked you so I'll ask her." I grinned.

I don't get it why don't they just say they like each other....

Oh....right...Pride!

_'I'm going to beat you Junior!'_

"You know the usual." She said.

"Um no I don't..Wait a blond guy?" I asked.

I want to get Chris mad. Maybe put the idea of Evi with his big brother.

"Um, no. I don't know how to explain it." She muttered.

"How hard is it to explain?" I asked.

"Junior, if I knew I would say but I don't so back away." She smiled. "Besides, who cares. Right now it's about our lives. To have fun, loves and dates come after education because they would hurt and annoy you." She stated.

"Where did you get that from?"

"Some random woman in Wendy's said that to us." Chris smiled.

"She thought Evi and I were a couple."

_'Oh I wish!'_

"Malika was with...The woman didn't stop telling us to enjoy our lives." Chris mocked

"So no dating for you, Evi?" I asked.

_'I'm to bind your powers and leave you in the underworld for an hour!'_

I felt my eyes widen.

"Chris, don't threaten Junior. Junior defend yourself against him. You don't want him or Wyatt to control your life." Evi muttered as we walked up to her house.

"How did-" Chris started

"I've known you forever so goodbye and do your homework." She smiled.

She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I grinned at Chris as I walked past him.

_'Wait until I get you home!'_

"Don't do anything rash Chris." Evi teased.

She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Bye, Evi."

"Bye, Chrissy."

I could see the longing in my cousin's eyes, a smile slowly crept on my face.

I have a plan.

* * *

**The whole Wendy's thing did happen to me. Lol. I hoped you enjoyed and thank you for reading. Thanks to those who reviewed! Sorry for Errors...Oh and Junior is based of my brother Junior. Lol. Thanks again.**

**Laterz, **

**AutumnCrystal25**


	10. Dreams and answers of the night

**I don't own anything or one! Only Evi, Rani, Kevin, a bit of Malenka. I hope you enjoy..**

* * *

Eva's Pov

It was only eight when I finished my homework, I showered. I couldn't shake that feeling that someone was watching me. I grabbed my notepad and began to write what was on my mind.

_Don't look back keep straight ahead  
You know what is right  
Out of mind is out of side  
Don't look back keep straight ahead  
Learn to read the sights  
Out of sight is out of mind_

I stopped as soon as I felt my eyes getting heavy. I felt my head hit the corner of my dresser, I looked up to see a man.

"I'm sorry, but you need to know." He muttered.

"What?"

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to show you." He whispered

He was like a model. He walked up to me and sparkled something across my eyes. I felt my eyes close.....

_Dream/other timeline._

_I walked into a tunnel that seemed to be hidden under rumble. I felt eyes on me, I couldn't shake it off when I turned and a flipped the person over only to be pinned to the ground._

_"What are you doing?" A voice hissed._

_I looked up to see, a guy with blond hair and pricing green eyes._

_"I'm sorry." I whispered._

_"Eva, you shouldn't be roaming the streets by yourself. If Wyatt finds you he'll take you and kill you."_

_"I can fend for myself." I hissed._

_"You're not ready." He whispered._

_"Come, Chris is waiting." He extended his hand and led me to p3. _

_I looked around for Chris. I felt my insides turned, telling something was not right. I heard doors slamming closed. I turned to see Chris with his bitch. I couldn't believe he gave up what we had for her. I looked at him in the eyes._

_"Chris, what's going on? Did something happen?" I asked._

_"Yeah, it seems someone betrayed us." He stated with no emotion in his voice._

_"Do you know who?" I asked._

_I would kill them, that's why the enemy always knew what we had planned._

_"You!" She yelled at me._

_"What! That's insane how could I've done that!" I yelled._

_"You always disappear, just like you did three hours today!"_

_"I had to do something!"_

_"Like!"_

_"Why would I tell you what I was doing!"_

_"Because, you are the-"_

_"What if I was with the man who gave me his heart? Huh? A man who seeked my attention before I came back to San Francisco?"_

_"Because we all know there's no man in this world who would love you back."_

_"There was a time." I looked at Chris._

_"You have killed innocent people!"_

_"NEVER IN MY LIFE WOULD I KILL SOMEONE WHO DIDN'T DESEVRE TO DIE!"_

_"You don't seem-"_

_"My sister was raped and killed by Wyatt! My father tortured! My Cousin, my family, my friends, Died and you think I would betray them!" I hissed. "I'd rather die then to live without them."_

_"So you did betray us."_

_"No." I stared into her dead eyes._

_"How come I don't believe you?" She asked._

_"Because you hate me with all your being. You want me dead because you know Chris and I use to be married. We have kids something you want."_

_"You seemed so cocky about that. But I have him by my side now."_

_"Because you took him away from me."_

_"I'll be his bride while you rot in hell." She hissed._

_"What?"_

_"Get her!"_

_I felt lots of pairs of hands and arms around me. I looked up to see Chris and Junior._

_"What the-Let me go!" I yelled._

_"Chris, she wouldn't do it!" Junior yelled._

_"You don't know it Junior!"_

_"She's your best friend and the mother of your children!"_

_"Was my best friend and my kids have Bianca as a mother now."_

_I turned to see four kids around the age of four and six._

_"Mommy!" They yelled._

_They tried to run to my side._

_"No!" Bianca aka Chris's new bitch flung them away._

_"Let me go!" I looked my kids. "I love you four. Listen to uncle Junior. Be good and use your powers if need be to make her regret what she has done. Mommy loves you." I whispered to them in Greek._

_"Mommy, don't leave!" The youngest girl cried._

_"I'll be with you always."_

_I was being dragged away. I was taken out as they began preparing me to be burned. I couldn't believe Chris would let her do this in front of my kids. I looked up to see Chris standing there his eyes were blazing with anger._

_"Chris are you sure?" Junior asked. "We have no proof and I don't want to burn someone who is like my sister."_

_"Bianca, Told me she saw her speaking with Wyatt and his men." Chris stated coldly. I felt tears rush down seeing my kids trying to reach me._

_"Go back and prevent her turning, please Chris. Not her not after we lost everyone else in our family." Junior begged Chris._

_I for a fact gave up on him. He stopped loving me when he realized that I was pregnant for the second time. Bianca told him I cheated. _

_"There's no Point." He hissed._

_"Chris!" I yelled._

_"Shut up you traitor!" Bianca yelled as was about to hit me._

_"I love you and I'll always be there to protect you .And our kids!" I cried._

_Flames licked my legs and I tried to hide the pain that coursed. I couldn't hold it in, I screamed out in agony and pain. The pain wouldn't stop; I heard sobs, felt my body screaming. The flames were put out and I was let lose from my post. I fell to the ground, I closed my eyes. I wish I died. I could hear him talking to his bitch and I could hear her. My kids crying. I felt my body being cabled. _

_"Don't worry Evi, I know you're alive. I'll take you somewhere safe and I'll heal you. I won't let my cousin hurt you again or the kids." Junior's voice was a mere whispered. "I understand your pain. I'll take care of them, I promise."_

Christopher's Pov...

"Chris!" Mel Yelled.

"What is it?" I ran down the stairs.

"Evi!" I looked at her and I notice my aunt Phoebe in tears. "No!" I orbed over to her house.

I saw her on the ground and I picked her up. Her body jerked and she would we gasping. Tears streamed down her eyes.

"Evi, wake up." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you and I'll always be there to protect you. And our kids" She cried.

I looked down at her in shock...

"Evi, wake up please." I whispered.

"She won't wake up until she sees what she needs to see." A voice whispered

I turned to see a man in his twenties.

"What are you making her see!" I hissed as I got up.

"Something that will happen or that was suppose to happen."

"What?"

"You changed her future and you save her. But she needs to know the other side."

"What are you talking about?"

"You will see what she saw in time."

"What?" I stared at him. "Who sent you! Did you come here to hurt her to get to me!?!" I yelled.

"I would never hurt her. The person who sent me only wants you and her to learn from mistakes. She does not want you nor her to suffer. But she will not allow you to harm her." The man stated.

"Who sent you? Who are you protecting?" I asked.

"Apollymi and she Protects you." He stated.

"Apollymi? and why?"

"Apollymi is the goddess of The Goddess of Life, Death and Wisdom, The Destroyer, The Bringer, The Giver, Biosia (Life), Thanata (Death), Magosa (Wisdom), and Fonia (The Killer). The contradictions goddess" He muttered. "And you are protected because you are meant to be with someone special." He grinned.

"Why are you doing this to Evi?" I asked "If you are to protect me then why hurt whose I love?"

"Because, Eva has to see something that would have happened."

"And what is that!" I yelled.

"Her death."

"I would never of let her-"

"You don't know but, she will see things differently now. Even you."

"What?"

"I must go and tell her I'm sorry for that is to happen."

He disappeared in a flash of light.

I looked back at Evi how seemed to be stirring.

"Evi, are you okay?" I asked as her eyes opened.

"Chris?" She gasped.

I sat on the edge of the bed and reached for her. She crawled back from me, her eyes searched the room.

"Evi, are you okay?" I repeated.

Why would she move away from me?

"I think so." Her eye's were filled with fear.

"What happened?"

"I was just writing when I felt my eyes heavy and I hit my head on the dresser corner. I...I" She broke down.

Tears rushed down her beautiful face.

"Evi, it's okay." I moved closer to her.

I was about to place my hand her's, until I saw her flinch.

"I.."I started.

She flung herself at me.

"Promise never to leave me alone." She whispered.

"I promise to never let anyone hurt you."

She cried herself to sleep and I want okay orbed back home. Not until, I left her a note saying that if she need me to call my name.

I got home and went to the book to look up Apollymi. As soon as I found her name I couldn't believe what I read.

* * *

**The thing Evi was writing is a song Called _'Don't look back'_ By Thalia.**

**Thanks for those who reviewed! Plz tell me what you think...Sorry for the errors...Thanks once again.**

**Laterz, **

**AutumnCrystal25**


	11. Apollymi

**I don't own anyone or thing. ONly the Plot, Evi, Rani, Kevin, Gina, Nick, and a bit of Malenka. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_**Christopher's Pov**_

I reread everything, I couldn't believe that I was being protected by someone like that.

_**Apollymi **_

_The Goddess of Life, Death and Wisdom, Apollymi is the daughter of Chaos (the formless matter that birthed the universe) and Zenobi (the Atlantean north wind). She holds many epitaphs including: The Destroyer, The Bringer, The Giver, Biosia (Life), Thanata (Death), Magosa (Wisdom), and Fonia (The Killer). _

_Capricious and vain, she is the most powerful of all the Atlantean gods and can only be controlled by her half-brother and husband, __Archon__. She travels in the wind and can strike down her victims in an instant. It is said those who are about to die by her hand can glimpse her blond hair swirling in the mist a second before they die and at the instant of their death, the last vision they hold is her merciless pale eyes._

_A goddess of contradictions, she tends to be loving and kind in one breath and then brutal and cold in the next. No one, not even her husband, is safe from her wrath. _

_Fearful of her vindictive nature, the other Atlantean gods joined together and imprisoned her in Kolasis (a hellish plane between dimensions). _

_There are various legends that tell of her release. Some claim it is only by the sacrificial blood of an Atlantean that she can be freed, while others claim it is strictly the hand of her lost son __Apostolos__ that can free her. _

_Because of her imprisonment, she, alone, escaped death when Atlantis was destroyed. Now she sits in her prison, awaiting her release so that she can wreak her havoc across the earth and bring about Telikos--the end of the world as we know it.._

I decided to look up her son Apostolos...I went through the book looking when I found it..

_**Apostolos **_

_So-called The Messenger or Harbinger, Apostolos was supposed to be the god who heralded Telikos--the destruction of the world. _

_Amorphous and ever-changing, Apostolos was conceived by __Apollymi__ during a night of divine sex with __Archon__. _

_He was destined to be his mother's heart and to aid her in her destructive ways. But when the Fates told Archon that Apostolos would be the destruction of the Atlantean pantheon, Archon demanded Apollymi kill the fetus in order to protect all of them._

_Apollymi refused. She hid her fetus away from the other gods and when they demanded his life, she offered them a stone baby instead. Angered by her actions, the gods feared what she would do once her son grew to manhood. _

_Combining their powers, they imprisoned Apollymi and cursed Apostolos to die. It is believed that he perished with Atlantis, yet there are others who claim the baby survived and was taken to Europe and hidden away. Some claim he is the mysterious founder of the region known as Basque. _

Next was Archon, I had a bad feeling about him too.

**Archon**

_The son of Chaos (the formless matter that birthed the universe) and Fegkia (Splendor), Archon was born to be the ruler of the Atlantean pantheon. He established order out of the universe his father had created. _

_It is said that __Fysia__ spun strands of Archon's hair to form Atlantis and that she used her blood to fertilize the earth and to create the blood-red Fysian Lilies that could only thrive on Atlantean soil. _

_Overwhelmed by the beauty of the continent his sister had created, Archon wept and as his tears fell, the race of the Atlanteans sprang up. _

_Like his wife Apollymi, he held many epitaphs: Kosmetas (Orderer), Soter (Savior), and Theokos (the Divine One)._

_He was a god of extreme patience and kindness. The exact opposite of his wife, he was said to be the balance that she needed so that the order of the universe could be adequately maintained. _

_He adored his wife and unlike the other gods, was never faithless to her. He watched over his children and people with benediction and care. And when Zeus banished the Apollite race to Atlantis, Archon welcomed them in, thereby causing perpetual strife between the Atlantean gods and the Greek._

_However, his wrath, when evoked, could be every bit as ruthless as that of Apollymi. When the Deridians attacked Atlantis and sacked Kanosis (the capitol city of Atlantis), he struck their country with his mighty thorn-hammer and destroyed every man, woman and child who bore their blood._

_Though he perished with the rest of the Atlantean gods, there are those who say that __Apostolos__, if ever found, holds the ability to raise his father from the dead and to return Archon to his throne. _

I don't understand why she would want to protect me.. It's not like she could break from her prison. I looked around the back at the page and I notice the names of the gods and goddess that perished.

_**Agapa - Goddess of Love**_

_**Asteros - God of Light, stars, comets and Fire**_

_**Chara - Joy**_

_**Dikastis - Justice**_

_**Epithymia - Desire**_

_**Fysia - Nature**_

_**Ilios - Sun**_

_**Isorro - Moderation, Temperance, Wisdom, and Harmony**_

_**Misos - War and Death**_

_**Nyktos - Moon**_

_**Symfora - Death, Sorrow and Woe**_

_**Ydor - Oceans, and Water.**_

_**They shall be brought back only if The granddaughters and grandson of Achron and Apollymi; the daughters and son of Athena and Apostolos wish it to be. Only they have the will and power... And if Apollymi is ever to escape we're all damned...**_

As I finished reading I looked up to see my mom and dad looking at me.

"What are you reading?" Mom asked.

"Nothing." I answered as I lean on the book.

"He's reading about Apollymi." Junior whispered.

"Apollymi? The Destroyer?" Dad asked. "How could she have connected you?"

"Leo, is she the one?"

He nodded his head. My mom and aunts gasped. They're hiding something; but what?

"Who wrote all this?" I asked.

"Someone we met, she knew a lot and she meant the world to us." Aunt Phoebe muttered. "And to the other you."

"Other me?" I asked.

"Phoebe!" Mom yelled.

"He has a right to know." She muttered.

"About?" I asked.

"No!" Mom yelled. "He won't, until Acheron-"

"I would not like to get involved." A voice answered.

I jumped and looked over to the corner of the room.

"How long have you been there?" Dad asks.

"Since he came in."

"I don't understand why would you-"

"I'm only protecting him and Eva."

"Eva?" I whispered.

"It seems that Apollymi has sent someone to see the other time line."

I heard gasps again.

"But I thought-"

"They got someone to do it." He hissed. "The only thing, I told Apollymi not to do."

"You know Apollymi?" I asked.

He looked at me with his sliver eyes.

**----------**

**_Acheron's Pov_**

Damn it! I told her not to mess with these kids! I told her not to play with Christopher, Eva, Gina's mind!

"Yes, I know Apollymi." I whispered.

I don't want anyone to know that. It's bad enough women come after me and that my wife has to beat them with a stick and sword.

"How?" Leo asks me as I sit on the old couch.

"I met her when her son died and the end was near."

"He died?" Chris asks.

"Yes, Apollo killed him, accused him of killing his son and wife." I whispered.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

"And Apollymi was freed?"

"Yes, but He was brought back and she was imprisoned again. So there's no need to worry." I stated. "I know, it's your job Piper but, calm down." I smiled at her.

"You know me too well." She gave me a cheeky smile.

"Yes, I do."

"I don't get it how do you know Apollymi?" Henry asked.

"Let's just say I'm friends with her son." I whispered.

"Friends-"

"Coop, you should meet Eros. You too have a lot in common."

"Common how?" He asked.

"Well, your Cupid and he's the Son of the goddess of love."

I want to get him off my back for a week.

"Really?"

"Yes, and he have three little girls too, and three boys." I said.

"Now, if you excuse me I have to see to my wife. Because my brother is over and my dark-hunters need their 'father'."

I waved and teleported out.

I went over to Eva's house to see her sleeping. I couldn't get the idea out of my head that she was the one to win Christopher's heart. Not only that but, she will bare his children only for him to turn his back on her and them. I felt my heart ache with misery and pain knowing that she has been hidden from her true life. I sighed.

"Mnimi, you know that you need to protect her." I whispered.

"I know, Cousin."

"If you fail, I'll have your head."

"Ash, Evi is like my sister now and I would rather die then to have her hurt."

"Then, you know not to let her fall in love with Christopher."

"Why not, Ash. You know that you nor I can interfere with love."

"I don't want them to be together."

"Apollymi, thinks something else."

"We're not talking about her! We're talking about Eva not-"

"You don't want the same thing to happen to her."

"What?"

"What happened to you might happen to her. Her death will be in the hands of her lover."

"Mn-"

"Malenka?" Tad's voice rung.

"Dang!" She whispered. "A little help."

I nodded and she vanished. I looked back down at the young girl and touched a curl. I teleported to Settle to visit Zoe.

**-----------**

**_Gina's Pov_**

I couldn't get enough of hearing Otto cuss about some girl he was dating. I laughed when he would try to hit on my mom and she would beat him. I just finished my homework and finished my three cookies that my mom made last night. I looked up to see Ash looking at me with loving eyes. I gave him a look.

"Mom, Ash is here." I stated.

"Hello Gina, did you just finish your homework?" He asked.

"Yeah." I smiled at him.

"You look like your mother." He whispered. "You seem tired."

"Nightmares." I answered.

"About?" He asked.

"Like you don't know." I stated.

"Gina, I don't like peeking into your mind."

I sighed.

"My death." I whispered.

He seemed to get angry.

"Ash, what are you doing here?" Mom asked.

"Zoe, I need you to..." He whispered the rest.

I hate it when they do that.

"Hate is a strong word, Gina." Ash grinned.

I forced a smile and got up to wash my dish.

"Loath is too." I shot back.

"You always leash out?" He asked.

"No, just got done with Math." I stated.

"Math a pain in the-"

"Ash!" Mom yelled.

"What Zoe? It's true."

"Don't swear in front of Gina."

I sighed.

"I'm going to bed, I need to get up and go to school early." I said as I walked out the kitchen.

I walked up to my room, to see the lights on only to see my best friend on my bed.

"Nick, get off my bed!" I yelled.

"Why?" He whined.

"For being Eros' kid you are nothing but, trouble."

He grinned.

"Yup, I'm daddy's favorite."

"Yeah, So are your brothers." I stated.

"What?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble but, your daddy is playing 'I'm cupid and I'm smart Hahaha'." I laughed.

"Your lying!" He cried.

"Hun, I don't lie; now please I want to go to bed."

He began to cry.

"Ash is downstairs so go cry him a river." I stated.

I went to my bathroom and changed to my pajamas, brushed my teeth, and got my hair in a French braid. When I came out I still saw Nick on my bed, I sighed and pushed him off.

"And stay off!" I yelled.

He got up and walked out the room

"Bitch." I heard him mutter.

"I heard that!" I yelled.

"Oh man!" I heard footsteps rushing down the stairs.

I laughed.

"Ah, it's time for sleep."

I sighed and snuggled under the covers and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks to those who had reviewed. Sorry for errors. Plz tell what you think and I hope you enjoyed. **

**Laterz,**

**AutumnCrystal25**


	12. The talk and nightmare that comes true

**I don't own Anyone or thing expect the plot, Evi, Kevin, a bit of Malenka, Nick, and Gina. The chap before, i forget to mention that I got the info from Sherrilyn Kenyon The author of the Dark hunter series. I hope you enjoy!!!!**

* * *

Zoe's Pov

I looked at Ash, who seemed to be scared.

"Ash, calm down." I whispered.

"Zoe, you don't' understand if they discover who Gina is, they'll kill her."

"Ash, You and Tory won't let anything happen to her. Plus you can bring her back to life." I stated.

"In what cost?" He whispered.

"Ash, are you sure-"

"Zoe, I was talking to Tory and we are..."

"Are what?"

"I think I should claim my-"

"Ash, you and I know that that would not only kill you but everyone else under your commands." I whispered.

"Your right." He sighed. "Sorry for the break down."

"Hey, everyone has one. I promise not to tell anyone."

"You better." He laughed.

Just then Nick came in.

"Nick?" I whispered.

"Hey Zoe, Ash." He greeted. "Just to tell you, your daughter kicked me off her bed."

I saw Ash's eyes flared.

"Um, why were you in her room?" I asked.

"I got bored and I wanted to scare her."

"And you know that I don't like boys in her room." I stated.

"Come on, it's not like I was going to grope her or something."

I saw Ash clench his fists.

"Um....Please, go home Nick. If not I'll call your mother and I just might call your grandmother."

He hearted out.

"Ash?"

"I'm leaving and I don't want to know or see any boys in Gina's room!"

"Look Gina is a good girl and she won't have sex until she's married."

"She won't get married. She'll become a nun."

"Are you telling me the future?"

"No, I'll make it come true."

"Ash, you just can't come here and tell me my daughter is going to become a nun."

"I just did."

"Gina, is to prideful, plus she wants to become a doctor."

"She's won't go though with it."

"Why not" I huffed.

"She's going to find out she hates the sight of blood."

"Oh, then."

"She'll be a children's doctor."

"Why are you telling this?"

"I want her to have a good life without magic."

"Like her older sister."

"No, she has now she's married with magic."

"How's Kat anyways?" I asked.

"Good. She's still upset."

"About?" I asked.

"About so many things."

"I swear Sin needs to have his pic-"

"Don't worry her mother would do it."

I laughed the only man I could stand is Ash. He's like a father/brother to me.

"I've got to go, Tory is calling me." He whispered.

"Okay, don't forget to stop by Gina's room."

He loved looking at her asleep. He never got to see Kat grow up so he looks after the children of his dark-hunters.

I decide to get ready for my hunter duties and changed to my black leather clothes. It's good to be queen.

**_Malenka's Pov_**

I woke up with a start, I got ready for school. I went down to the dinning room, to see my dad cooking something.

"Morning Princess." He greeted.

I cringed.

"Morning, dad." I smiled.

"Have you seen Evi?" He asked.

"No, I'll go check up on her." I ran up the stairs to her room.

I saw her on the ground with Wink over her.

"Wink!" I hissed.

He jumped off her, he seemed to be in shock.

"What are you doing here!" I hissed.

"She seems to be having a nightmare and I can not wake her."

"What do you mean?"

"It's some **Skoti** might have gone into her dreams."

I was scared now.

"You mean some ass-wipe might be raping my sister in her sleep!" I nearly yelled.

"Yes."

"Wink so help me if you don't get a **Oneroi,** I'll have Hades gut you."

I saw fear in Wink's eyes.

I saw a flash and there stood M'Adoc, V'Edrix, D'Aleran, Kytara.

"Someone is messing with Evi." I whispered.

V'Edrix, D'Aleran, and Kytara's eyes flashed with anger and fury. They vanished.

They soon appear once again only they had a man with them.

"Let me go!" He yelled.

My eyes widen.

"You son of - Don't came near Eva or you'll die!" Edrix hissed.

I flinched.

"Have you gone insane? Messing with her, your messing with Athena!" Kytara yelled.

"Athena can bite my ass!" He yelled.

"C'Azim, you should not of-"

He broke free, he lunged at me. He was blown by a force that only one person could have caused. I turned to see my mother. Her bright eyes looking at C'Azim.

"Leave!"She yelled.

"Or what?" He hissed.

"I know what you have done and I will bring you to justice." She declared.

"I will get what I want and you nor you brat will stop me." He vanished.

I turned to The Oneroi, they seemed upset.

"What-"

"We failed to protect her." V'Edrix muttered.

"It isn't your fault now go before my father comes."

They nodded and vanished.

I walk over to Evi, who seems more relaxed.

"Rest little sister and dream of your future with Christopher." I whispered as I get her into her bed.

"Mnmi, you need to come back with me."

"Mother, I can't I have to honor my-"

She disappeared and Tad came in.

"What happened?" He rushed over to Evi.

"I don't know I found her on the ground and I can't wake her up."

Wink you better let her rest now. If you don't I'll have Acheron on you like-

"I'll-"

"No, let her stay home and rest, Dad." I whispered. "I have a feeling she hasn't slept for a good amount of time without nightmares."

After twenties minutes of fighting with Tad, he finally let me stay home with Evi. We had to miss school and I need to talk to Acheron. I hope I'm not to late to save my sister.

* * *

_**I would like to thank those who reviewed and read. Thank you so much! Sorry if it was too short and for the errors. I hope you enjoyed and I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks again!**_

**Laterz, **

**AutumnCrystal25**


	13. Lost and found

**I don't own anything or one. Only the plot, Evi, kevin, Gina, Nick, Jesso, Rain, Rani, Bethel, Maha, and a bit of Malenka.**

**I hope you enjoy!!!! Oh and those who would like to know how my char's look go on my profile and you'll see. ^_^**

* * *

Rain's Pov

I was waiting by Evi's Locker when the idiot didn't come. I started to wonder if something happened, knowing Evi something did. I felt something hit my head, I turned to see Jessica aka Jesso. She had a big grin on her face, I backed away.

"Rain, guess what?" She yelled into my ear.

"What?" I asked as Rani came up to me.

"Your twin is here."

"I know, I can see my sister, thank you." I turned to Rani.

"Rani, again with the pink!" I huffed.

"What? I like pink." She pouted

"Yeah and dad likes princess on ice." I retorted.

"He does?" She was so happy.

"No, he like to beat them." I stated.

Her smile faded and she narrowed her eyes.

"Why does everyone tease me!" She huffed.

"Cause your so fun to tease." Jesso stated as she started to pick at her bag.

"Let's get to class." Rani grabbed my wrist and started to drag me to Math.

Maha was sitting in class, her dark hair was pulled back and her glasses were blocking something.

"Maha?" Jesso hit her behind the head.

"What?" Maha yelled.

"Did you see Evi this morning?" Rani asked.

Always polite.

"No, wait she's not here?" Maha asked stunned.

"If she's not here then..." Jesso started.

"Something is way wrong." I whispered. "Evi, never misses school unless something happened." I stated. "Is Malenka here?"

"No, I didn't see her either." Maha muttered.

I couldn't help but, feel an evil presence. I looked up to see my ex. I hate his guts, and believe me being my father's daughter it's impossible to hate someone. I turned to Jesso, who was giving him the death glare.

"We need to go to magic school." I whispered.

"Yeah but, we can't sneak out." Rani muttered.

Oh my god! She's a goody two shoes!

"Jesso, do your thing."

"Will do." She looked outside.

They sky turned dark and clashing sounds filled the school. I then heard Mr. Linzo ran into the room.

"Kids it seems that the school is going to be out for a couple of days. So hurry grabbed your things and run to your bus." He yelled.

I looked at Jesso.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I quickly grabbed my things and went out of the school.

Rani, Jesso, Maha, my older sister Bethel who appeared two seconds ago stood next to us. I looked at them and nodded. We hearted to Magic school.

As we got there I ran into the Dean of the place.

"What are you five doing here?" He asked.

"Mr. Wyatt, I need to find something out." I muttered.

His blue-green eyes looked at me with kindness.

"Why aren't you at school?" He asked.

"Storm." Jesso muttered.

"And How could there be a storm...Unless Jessica caused it." Mr. Wyatt stated.

"Damn, your good." Jesso muttered. "And it's Jesso."

Mr. Wyatt chuckled.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"We need to find Eva Addams."

He gave us a look, his features were now filled with concern.

"Why do you need to find her?"

"She wasn't in school nor was her sister. It's not like them to miss school." Bethel answered.

I went up to a shelve and pulled out a book. I was about to turn with I bumped into someone, items fell. I started to pick them up when I felt my skin tingle. I looked up to see

Bright yellow eyes, that were filled with anger and sadness.

_**Paige's Pov**_

I was looking at the book for another demon who went after my kids. I sighed, when the storm started. I went back to looking for the stupid demon, I felt an arm now my shoulder.

"You need help, Paige?" Ash's voice scared me.

"Don't do that!" I hissed.

"Sorry." He laughed. "But do you need help?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I don't who it-"

"The Uzis demons." He whispered.

I looked up the demon or demons to find them next to the Taink demons. I sighed again.

"You need to relax." He whispered.

"Yeah, I will when you wear white." I rolled my eyes.

He cringed at the word white. For some reason he hates that color.

"Over my dead body would I wear that color." He hissed.

"Wow, calm down." I back way.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"So why did you come over?" I asked.

"I need to talk to Christopher." He answered as he looked at the book.

"Why do you need to talk to my nephew?"

"It's about Eva."

My heart picked up, as did pain.

"What happened to Evi?" I asked.

"She was attacked once again."

"Again?" I whispered.

"Christopher didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"She was attacked in her dreams."

"Oh my god!" I gasped

"Yes, this morning she was attacked once again. So I need to speak with Christopher."

"Chris!" I yelled.

He appeared in a second, he seemed to be looking around.

"What, no demons?" He asked.

"No, only me and Ash."

"Acheron what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Eva, was-"

"No!" He orbed out.

"Why is she being-"

"The other life. It seems Apollymi is trying to get not to trust Christopher."

"Why."

"She was betrayed and she doesn't want Eva to go through what she did."

"But why Eva?"

"I don't know."

I looked at him, I gave him a look that said ' I don't believe you'.

"Now, Paige you need to get those demons they'll attack your family in three minutes." He teleported out.

I grouned and orbed to my house.

* * *

**Thank you to all those who reviewed and read my story! You don't know how much it means to me. I just want to said I'm sorry if it was to short and for the errors. I'll try to make it longer. Please tell me what you think... Thank you once again.**

**Laterz, **

**AutumnCrystal25 **


	14. Voices

_**I don't own anything or one. Only the plot, Evi, Rain, Rani, Jesso, Maha, Nick, Gina, Malenka, Kevin and Bethel. I hope you enjoy!!**_

* * *

**_Eva's Pov_**

I felt my body aching with pain as I tried to move. The dream that man showed me, was to vivid. He was showing me my past and I couldn't believe it. Until Ed came and fought him off. I opened my eyes to stare into green eyes.

"Evi, are you okay?" Chris's soft voice rung in my ears.

"Only if like to find out you were a woman who sold her self to some man so her husband can live. Yeah, I feel dandy." I retorted as I tried to sit up.

"Evi, what in the heck are you talking about?" He asked.

"Never mind." I sighed.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Nine o'clock."

"Why are you here?"

"I can't see my best friend? And schools off for a couple of days."

"Oh did you do that?"

"No, um Jesso did."

"Jesso as in Jesso, Jesso?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's a witch and Rani, Rain, Bethel are cupids."

"Great..." I rolled my eyes. "Why am' I last to know?"

"Because your-"

"Don't say mortal or I'll beat you with-"

"Your stuff animal?" He raised an eyebrow.

I narrowed my eyes at him and fisted my hands.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell!" I hissed. "Don't mock me."

"I'm not, Evi, never." He cupped my cheek. "You know I would die for you."

His eyes told me it was true, his voice was soft and sweet.

_'He's a man don't trust him if his lips are moving he's lying.'_ Three voices hissed in my head.

"Evi are you okay?"

"I-Yeah." I whispered.

I shook my head. What's going on? Chris took one of my hands and cupped it in his, his strong hand. I would love nothing more then to hug him like a lover not a friend.

_'He will bring you nothing but pain.' _The three female voices returned.

I looked up at Chris, he looked at me with concern.

"Evi?"

"Chris, I-"

'_He will leave you to die, and he would use you for his own pleasure. Fight him off, break away from the bastard...Join us Eva. Join us and we will protect you from the likes of him.'_ They whispered. '_You are one of us and you need to be with us. You will be feared by all and you will have him on his knees.'_

"Get out of my head!" I yelled.

"Evi, I'm not in your head." He whispered.

"Who's in your head?" A voice asked.

I looked up to see the man I've seen the other day.

"Acheron what is going on?" Chris asked.

"Who's in your head Eva?" He asked.

"Three woman." I whispered.

"Son of- I'll take care of it..Ignore them Eva, fight them off. They can't hurt you, not unless they want to piss off someone every powerful." He whispered.

"Tell them your protected by Apostolos."

I nodded, his eyes were being covered by sunglasses.

'_No, I won't.' I replied._

_'You belong by our side.' _

_'I'm protected by Apostolos.'_

_'He's dead!' They yelled._

_'I'm protected and I want you out of my head!'_

_'For now, but you will join us. Just call us and we will be there with open arms to welcome you.' The voices sighed. 'You will be with us Eva.'_

Chris's eyes never left mine, his lips were pursed.

"Are they gone?" He asked.

"For now." I whispered.

"I won't let them get you." He vowed.

"It's not up to you, Christopher. It's up to Eva to...." Acheron whispered.

"Ash, how did you-"

"You have to get home your brother will need you and I have to leave. Eva if you need something call me." He whispered.

He seemed to be fighting some emotion. He vanished...

"Evi."

I looked at Chris, he seemed to be scared.

"Chris." I whispered.

He pulled me into his arms and held me tight. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on tight. I felt his lips on my temple, they were pressed for a while. I sighed, I wish I could stay like this forever.

_**Tad's Pov**_

I was working on a new program when Ash appeared to me. He looked at me feariously.

"Ash?" I whispered.

"You need to get Samia to keep up with her duties." He hissed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing just do as I ask."

"And that would be?"

"Don't let Eva fell for Christopher." He whispered.

"What?"

"When she going to start her second year of high school tell her you, I need you and the girls are moving to New Orleans."

"But why?" I asked. "Are you trying to prevent something?"

"I'm preventing nothing. I just don't want her with him."

"Why not?"

"Don't ask me! Just do as I say!"

"Ash you need-"

"Samia, will agree with me!"

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

His glasses fell and his sliver eyes glared at me with anger.

"I don't want her with him! I don't want them to fall in love!" He yelled.

"But they are in love-"

"They have yet to confess so they will not hurt as much."

"Ash you just can't tare them apart."

Ash sighed.

"I have to go."

He teleported out. I got up and went up to Evi's room were She was in. Malenka was with her and Chris, I don't want them to be alone in her room. I could hear them talking.

"So are you sure your okay?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I okay." Evi muttered. "Now tell me what kind of things can you do?" She asked.

"Evi, I'll show you later." He replied.

I swear if he touches my daughter I'll shoot his ass.

"Way not now?" Malenka asked.

"Your dad is outside the door." He stated.

I looked around to see if anyone could see me. I sighed and walked in the room.

"I wanted to know if you kids want something to eat?" I lied.

I don't want to explain to my kids why I was spying on them. Only to have Evi yell about she needs her space and all that girly crap.

"Sure dad." Evi smiled at me.

"Why do I make something..." Chris started. "If you don't mind Mr. Addams."

"No, My Casa is your Casa." I replied.

And I'll kill you if you touch my daughter.

"Okay, I'll see what I can whip up." Chris started to get up, but Evi held on to his hand.

"I want to see Chris cooking."

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause I've never seen my best friend in the kitchen."

"But you can't get out of bed." Malenka stated.

"Chris, can you carry me down?"

He laughed.

"Sure." He lifted my daughter and carried her in a bridal style.

Blood rushed to my face and I went after them. I don't want to leave them alone.

"Dad relax nothing is going to happen...Yet." Malenka walked past me.

"Yet?" I gasped.

I stopped walking and heard Evi laughing in the kitchen...

* * *

_**Thanks to those who read and reviewed. This means a lot to me. I'm sorry if it was too short, for the errors. Tell me what you think. Thanks once again.**_

_**Laterz,**_

_**AutumnCrystal25**_


	15. Don't call me baby

**_I don't own anything or one. Only the Plot, Evi, Rani, Rain, Bethel, Maha, Nick, Kevin, Larry, Malenka and my thoughts. I hope you enjoy!!!_**

* * *

_**Gina's Pov**_

There was a thump on my desk, a set of shoes were on covering my books. I looked up to see Larry, his grey eyes playing with lust.

"Can you get you shoes off my books." I hissed.

"What's the magical word?" He asked.

"Now!" I started to tap my foot.

"Sorry, sugar, I can't."

I shoved them off and stared at him.

"One, don't mess with me, two, my name is Gina, Three, don't call me sugar." I hissed.

"Okay baby."

I counted to ten but I decided not to.

"Don't call me Baby!" I nearly yelled.

"Why not? I mean you and I were meant for each other."

"Like Heck! I'm going to end up with an angel not a devil who is after one thing."

"And that is?"

"You know what it is." I snarled.

I grabbed my things and walked out the library, I walked to my locker to pick my things up so I could go home. I couldn't get the dream out of my head.

*dream*

_"Gina, you have a sister." mom whispered as blood poured out of her body._

_"What?" I yelled._

_"You are not my daughter but the daughter of another. But you are mine by my heart." _

_"Mom don't say that."_

_"Gina, go to New Orleans and find your sister and tell her of your life. In this letter it will tell you everything you need." She handed me a letter. _

_I felt my body quiver as she gasped a couple of times._

_"Mom, you're going to make it." I cried._

_"No, Gina I won't. Please go, go to Ash he'll tell you what you need and I'll protect you from above." She cried._

_Her dark eyes were losing it's intensely._

_"Mom, please don't leave me."_

_"Gina, she's gone." Ash's voice was all that went through the night air. "Gina, let's go." _

_He grabbed my forearm, I jerked way. I shook my head and cried on my mom's shoulder. I cried as her body disappeared into the night air. I looked up to see Ash looking at me with sadness. I got up and ran up to him and pounded my fists to his chest._

_"You could of saved her!" I sobbed._

_"Gina, it was destined for her to die." He whispered. _

_He pulled me close to his chest. I tried to get out of his grip._

_"Gina, calm down." He whispered._

_"No! I want my mom back!" I yelled "Bring her back!"_

_"I can't Gina."_

_"You can! You just don't want to! You don't like me! You never did!" _

_"Don't ever say that Gina! I do, I love you."_

_I froze. The great Acheron loves me._

_"You don't love anyone!"_

_"I love you like you were my daughter!"_

_"You have a daughter."_

_"Yes, but I have many daughters that I didn't get to raise."_

_"Why is her mother a-"_

_"No, we had to give them up."_

_"Why?"_

_"For many things."_

_*Dream ends*_

I grabbed my coat and walked out, I sighed knowing the dangers of the world that others didn't. Killer things that are after your shouldn't, a goddess that is so selfish and can't speak right. I for one don't want her near me. I walked done the street and turned the corner when I bumped into someone. I fell to the ground my butt hit the pavement really hard at the same time my head did. I gasped in pain, squeezed my eyes shut and muttered some thing in Greek.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." A boy's voice said in a rush.

I opened my eyes only to stare into brown eyes.

"It's okay." I muttered.

"Junior!" A beautiful girl with red hair ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Patty, where's Pretti?" He asked.

" I don't know."

"Go look for her."

The girl ran off looking for someone.

"Sorry my sister is a bit nutty." He stated as he extended his hand.

I took it and he lifted me up.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Gi-"

"Gina get you big but over here."

"Bite me Nick!" I yelled.

I turned back to the guy.

"Sorry my best friend."

"So your name is Gina." He smiled.

"Yeah." I felt my heart race.

"I'm Henry but everyone calls me Junior."

"Nice to meet you."

"Junior! We have to go Mom is waiting!" A girl yelled.

"I'll be there in a minute Pretti!" He yelled back.

"I have to go."

"Okay, Bye."

"Bye."

I sighed as he walked away, I yearned to go after him. I turned and walked home.

_**Junior's Pov**_

I want to see Gina again, her eyes were the same color as Evi's. Weird.....Not only that but she looks so much like her...Malenka is her sister and they don't look alike.

Headache!

Mom came in holding a cup of hot chocolate; I hope it's aunt Piper's hot chocolate.

"So who was the girl you met today?" She asked as she sat down and handed me the cup.

"Um..."

"Wait, My boy met a girl?" Dad came into my room.

I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my drink.

"Yes, and I heard she was every pretty."

"What?" I heard Pretti yell.

"Not you!" I yelled back.

"Oh!"

"Yeah, and Junior didn't make a smartass comment to her."

"You must like her."

"Mom, Dad! It's not like I'm going to see her again!" I yelled.

"Aw, he's blushing." Mom cooed.

"Ah! Chris likes Evi and Evi likes Chris!" I yelled.

"What?" Dad muttered.

"They like each other and I have a plan to get them together." I stated.

Mom looked at me with that look that said 'you can try but, he is a Halliwell.'

"I need to get some coffee, Evi and Chris, Junior and some girl what next Wyatt and Malenka?"

"Oh and Wyatt is in love with Malenka and she has a little crush on him. But she doesn't know it yet."

"How do you know this?" Dad asked.

I gave him a toothy smile.

"Junior, you weren't poking in their heads were you?" Mom asked.

"No, only Wyatt's and Chris's because I can't get a thing from Evi or Malenka."

"I need aspirin." Dad walked out the room."

"Junior, who's the girl you-"

"Gina?" I answered as I did, I covered my mouth.

"Gina? Hmmm...How does she look?"

"Like Evi."

"Like Evi huh.." She eyed me. "So are you trying to say you have a thing for Ev-"

"Ah! No! Evi is like a sister to me nothing more!" I yelled in disgust. "Plus I'm trying to get her with my cousin. Your sick mom!" I yelled.

She laughed at me, then dad came back in.

"So you like some girl you met and her name is Gina...What's her last name?" He asked.

Oh snap!

"I don't know. And I don't want you to look her up!"

"What? You are my only son." Dad muttered.

"So?"

"I want the best for you and I want to see if this girl has a record."

"God you two need to let me breath!" I yelled as I orbed over to were Chris was.

I looked around only to notice that I wasn't in the manor but somewhere else. I saw Evi, Malenka, Chris staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Um..." Malenka started.

"Dad?" Evi whispered.

I turned to see Tad Addams looking at me.

"When did Junior come in?"

"A second ago." Malenka smiled "Why don't you go and rest dad you have to go to New York tomorrow."

"I want-"

"Go daddy, The guys won't be here long I promise and Plus mom should be getting ready for work so go." Evi whispered to him.

'_Yeah right leave my daughters with two boys? Over my dead body!' _He hissed in his mind

I wanted to laugh, Chris gave me look.

'_Come on Chris he's the one who thought it we just read his mind.' _I laughed inwardly.

'_Why in the would did you and I get this power?'_ He replied

'_Because we are better!'_

'_You need to grow up.'_

'_You need to get-'_

I felt someone hit me behind the head.

"What?" I whined.

Malenka looked at me with curious eyes.

"Why were you staring at your cousin like that?"

I looked at Chris...

"Oops...."

* * *

**_Thanks to those who read and reviewed. I'm sorry if it was to short and for the errors. I hope you enjoyed, I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks once again._**

**_Later,_**

**_AutumnCrystal25_**


	16. What the God of Love fears

**_I don't own any thing or one! Only the plot, Evi, Rani, Rain, Gina, Nick, Ray, Maha, Jesso, Kevin, Larry and a bit of Malenka. Enjoy!!_**

* * *

Eros's Pov

I'm going to New York! Yay! I Love New York!!! Whoa!

"Eros, Baby did you tell Rani?" Psyche asked/yelled.

I cringed...

Rani was my youngest daughter well next to her twin Rain, but Rain was more like me. Rani is too...Happy.

"Um I thought you were." I yelled back.

"Ha!" Psyche came into the room.

Her dirty blond curls bounced, as her blue eyes shined. Her black dress clung to her.

"Your turn, bud." She pushed me.

"What?"

"I had to give her the talk so it's your turn."

"I don't wanna." I whined.

"Eros, you know you have to or you won't be too happy tonight." She winked at me.

"You she devil!" I yelled.

"Want me to call Julian?" She whispered.

I had a fear for my baby brother. He would beat me if I told him about Priapus getting out for a three weeks or something like that. I can't remember.

"No!" I yelled.

I can't have him here to beat me in front of my kids.

"No, what?" A voice asked.

I froze, I turned to see the man I fear so much.

"Hey little brother." I gave him a cheeky smile.

"Psyche, why in the world did you bring me here? Grace is going to wonder where I am." Julian growled.

I went behind my wife, and hid my head.

"Julian I need you beat my husband for being a coward." Psyche sighed.

"Why would I beat my brother?" He asked

I love him!

"Because Priapus is-" Pysche started.

"I love you, little brother!" I yelled.

I want up to him and hugged him. He pushed me way and looked at me with a murderous glare.

"Is Priapus free?" He hissed.

"Um no." I stated.

"You know he would go after all of us...and Athena's daughters."

"Oh and their good by the way."

"Shut it!" He yelled.

His hand was raised and I back away.

"Julian, don't hit me. I love you and what about our kids."

"What kind of moron are you?" He stated.

"A dumb one!" I heard my oldest son stated.

"Hey, Uncle Julian" My son went up to my brother. "So why are you going to beat my dad up?" He asked.

"Well, Nicholas your father denied telling me that your uncle Priapus was free."

"He's still a sex-slave." I stated. "Only someone summoned him."

"Oh, can I go back I need to get to my kids and wife."

"Jeeze just pop dad in the head before you leave." My middle son Ray grumbled as he came in.

"Sorry, I'll save that for your birthday party next week." Julian chuckled.

"Keep your spoon away from your wife's jelly!" I yelled.

"You one sick s.o.b you know that." Julian hissed as Ray teleported him out.

"Go tell Rani." Pysche pushed me towards our daughter's room.

I whimpered as I walked; I knocked on her door. I'm afraid of her room it's to girly! I opened the door only to see her making another illusion of a unicorn. I cringed.

"Rani, I need-"

She turned and ran to me.

"Daddy!" She hugged me.

I screamed inwardly.

"Let me go!" I screamed in ancient Greek.

"What?" She asked.

"Ah...Your mother and I are going to New York so yeah." I started to back away.

"No, Daddy I don't want you to go!" She cried as she pulled me into a hug.

"Please! Someone help me!" I yelled again in ancient Greek.

"What is going on?" Pysche came into the room.

She smiled at me.

"Don't smile at me woman! Get her off me!" I cried.

"Mom what is daddy saying?" Rani asked.

"That he loves you and doesn't want to leave."

"Aw daddy. I love you too."

"I hate you!" I yelled.

"I love you too." Pysche rolled her eyes.

"Aw mommy daddy does love you."

Wow she's so naive....

"I got to tell Rain." I jerked away and ran to her twin's room.

As I got there I let the dark room welcome me in, I saw her sitting on a chair. Her long black hair with her rainbow strake was pulled into a messy bun. Light skin was dark because of the paint, sky blue eyes were focused on the canvas, and a nose ring was still there. I was glad on calling her my daughter. She didn't look nothing like her sister. Rani had long black hair, powder blue eyes, the Barbie look.

"Hey Cupid." Rain muttered as she turned to me.

I cringed at the name.

"Don't call me that stupid name." I cussed.

She laughed.

"What going on? I heard Ran screaming 'daddy'." She looked at me.

She looked so much like her mother, but she dyed her hair black; which fits her.

"Pysche and I are going to New York." I stated.

"Cool. I wish I could go and get some things."

"What do you want? I'll get it for you."

"Nah, I just want a guy."

I felt anger invade my loving wits. I don't want a guy near my baby. Its true Rain is my favorite daughter next to her older sister Bethel who is kinda like Rani.

"What did I say?"

"To make them all gravel in pain because of their loins?" She muttered.

"You are my father's granddaughter." I laughed. "Now go to bed." I kissed her forehead and walked out.

I sighed as I looked down to see my wife.

"What?"

"Want to go to tell Brain?"

"Pfft."

I went to my room and started to play x-box...Rock band all the way baby!

* * *

_**Eros is based off my friend Andy. I Want to thank everyone who read and Reviewed!! I'm sorry if it was too short and for the errors. I hope you enjoyed and I'll update soon. Thanks once again.**_

_**Later, **_

_**AutumnCrystal25**_


	17. Future visits

**_I don't own anyone or thing, only the plot, Evi, Kevin, Gina, Nick, Jessica, Rain, Bethel, Rani, Maha, Ray, a bit of Malenka and Sapphire. I hope you enjoy..._**

* * *

_**Eva's Pov**_

It was only five when I had my dad left us alone, I mean Chris is my best friend. Who happens to be a witch-lighter. I sighed as I walked into the front room, I slumped on the couch. Chris laughed at me as he shook his head.

"What?" I muttered.

"You seem tired." He whispered.

"No...I just don't like being doubted." I stated.

He gave me a smile, then it faded. His eyes seemed to turn to stone.

"Chris?" I waved my hand in his face.

"Mom?" He whispered.

I gave him a look and thought for a minute. He takes my hand and yanks me into his arms. I sigh as his strong embrace warms my heart. Then I see blue light surrounding us, I start to panic. He holds me tight and I bury myself into his chest. I feel my legs leave the ground. I then heard someone clearing their throat. I lift my head and look around to find out that we in the Halliwell manor.

"What the?" I muttered.

"Why did you just orb over when you could have walked?" Piper started.

"Sorry mom." Chris gave his mom a smile.

"Hi, Evi!" Patty ran over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Patty." I hugged the young girl.

"Where's my hug?" Phoebe pouted.

"You didn't ask." I smiled.

"Ah! I need to ask now?" She huffed as she came over and hugged me.

"Yes." I giggled.

I looked up to see a man looking at me. I pulled away and looked at The Halliwell Family. Henry and Coop came up to me at the same time and started to argue who would hug me first. I smiled. At the end Coop hugged me first, then Leo, and Henry last. I still couldn't put my finger on it but those three guys looked so familiar.

"Do I know you?" I asked the guy with green eyes.

He looked at me with vengeful eyes, he seemed to be fighting something.

"Um.." He started.

"Evi, come one." Chris started.

"Chris, I have a funny feeling about this." I whispered.

"She always did." The brunette with brown eyes muttered.

"Shut up." The blond one with blue eyes whispered.

"Um..." I started to back way.

"Evi, you want to go home?" Chris asked.

I shook my head. I didn't break way from the guys glaze.

"Stop it!" The blond hissed.

"She should just di-" the brunette with green eyes started

"Now, we didn't come for that...We came to say hi to the family. So say hi!" The other brunette shoved him.

"So, what brings you three here?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, once again Wyatt's powers are taking." The brunette with brown eyes answered.

"Great!" Wyatt yelled. "Now they know!"

"I'm confused." I whispered.

"I miss you, Evi." The brunette with brown eyes whispers to me.

His eyes were filled with love (of a family member) and humor. Those eyes..I've seen them before and one only person I know has looks at me like that.

"Junior?" I whispered.

He nodded and pulled me into a hug, he shook me and I was lifted from the ground.

"I forgot that this was the year Chris told you about us." He whispered.

He has grow so much and he got buff.

"You grew up so much." I whispered.

He laughed.

"That's what your cooking and aunt Piper's does."

"I cook?"

"Yeah..." His eyes sadden.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He doesn't want you near him!" A hiss came for the guy who was looking at me with anger.

"Shut up." Junior hissed. "Wyatt control him."

I turned to the blond.

"Wyatt?" I whispered.

"Hey Evi-Lily." He laughed.

He pulled me into a hug and shook me. His blue eyes were filled with love and happiness.

"Where's Malenka?" He asked.

"Um.."

"Why did you guys leave me and Junior!" My sister's voice sneered.

"Speak of the devil." I whispered.

"Malenka!" Wyatt dropped me and ran over to Malenka.

She pushed him and back away. I saw pain in his eyes.

"Malenka, it's Wyatt." I whispered.

"Wyatt?" She whispered.

"Yeah." He gave her a sad smile.

"Wow..I thought you were some weird guy who stalked me." She laughed.

"Can I have a hug?" He asked.

"Sure."

They gave each other a hug.

"We came to solve the mystery of your missing powers not for you two to hanky panky." The one I haven't figured out yet hissed.

"Who do you think you are too yell at them like that?" I asked.

He gave me a smirk, I backed away.

"You don't remember me, Eva?"

_**Unknown Pov**_

That brat! She made my life hell. She turned my family against me, my wife left then she died. I just want to tell them to let her go. I wish I had never given her the chance to win my heart. To let her play her games.

"No, I don't know you. Why do you hate me?" She whispers.

"I don't hate you...I despise your very being." I hissed.

I see everyone looking at me in shock. I see Junior and Wyatt looking at him with hatred.

"Stop being an idiot and admit it. It wasn't her fault for what happened to you." Wyatt started.

I gave a humorless laugh.

"It is. The woman I love-"

"Killed herself and you decided to blame Evi because you blamed her for everything else." Junior retorted. "Evi, wasn't even there. You know were she was."

I closed my eyes...She was giving birth to her kids....

"That doesn't change a thing."

"It does." Wyatt muttered.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Evi, never did anything to you..It was you who did, you broke everything she had dear." Wyatt came over to me.

I looked down to see Evi looking at me with curious eyes, but she turned and walked over to Malenka. She always went to her, Gina, Esmerelda or to . They were always together. Evi was there when I was going to marry...

"That doesn't change my mind." I sighed "We need to find out what or who stole your powers, Wyatt."

I saw everyone looked at me, I walked out of the room. I sighed as I took control of my feelings.

"Who was the last person you were with?" Phoebe asked Wyatt.

"Um...I don't remember her name." Wyatt answered.

"Please tell me you didn't kiss her." Paige started

"Argh..."

"Oh my god." Malenka started. "I'm so leaving."

"Malenka!" Wyatt cried after her.

"I'll go. Don't worry Wyatt, I'll get through her thick skull." Evi whispered.

"Evi, I-"

"Don't worry Wyatt. I know my sister and if I don't get into her skull then that means I have to tie her down."

I heard the door shut. I turned to see future Wyatt and Junior.

"You know she didn't anything wrong."

"She want with that panther!" I hissed.

"She didn't go with him. You made her go to him. He became her friend and you become a nightmare."

"I-"

"You nearly killed her and her kids." Wyatt whispered.

"Okay, I get it." I hissed.

"You know you need to control your temper." Junior muttered

"I know." I sighed.

"So who was the girl you kiss in this time?" I asked Wyatt.

"Oh!" He ran out of the foyer and into the front room. "I know who it was!" He yelled

I walked over to see Evi, Malenka again. The two sisters whispered.

"Who?" Younger Wyatt asked.

"The-"

"Hello." I looked up to see a woman with long black hair.

"Sapphire?" I whispered.

"Hey big boy." She whispered to me.

"How?" I felt anger. "Did you do this to-"

"I thought you would of know by now that I'm a friend not a foe. Besides, Wyatt doesn't know who I am."

"I do too." Wyatt from my time yelled.

"Not you, Wyatt, honey." She cooed.

I felt anger and jealousy.

"What about me, Sap?" Junior yelled.

"Never, would I forget about you." She kissed his cheek.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"To help." She stated.

"What if we don't need it?" I yelled.

"Then, I'll stay put." She muttered. "By the way your kids are asking for you."

"Kids?" Everyone asked.

"Sapphire!"

"What?" She gave me a smile.

I was about to go after her....She waved her hand and I was launched across the room. I got up and stared at her.

"What is it? Are you scared of me?"

"I'll never be scared of you-"

"Really..." She smirked.

She turned to Evi and looked at her.

"You know that man." She pointed at me.

"Yes." Evi answered.

"Well, that's..."

I froze.

* * *

_**Can anyone guess who mr. future is?**_

_**Thanks to those who reviewed and read. I hope you enjoyed and Plz tell me wat u think. I'm sorry for error and if it was to short. Thanks a lot for the reviews. Its my upside to my downside this month. Thanks again.**_

_**Later, **_

_**AutumnCrystal25**_


	18. The Question

**_I don't own anyone or thing only the plot, Evi, Bethel, Rani, Rain, Nick, Ray, Kevin, Larry, and others. I hope you enjoy and you will get your answer._**

* * *

_**Christopher's Pov**_

I stared at the woman who stood next to me and Evi.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"You." She looked down at me.

"Me?"

I looked at my future self he looked mad at Evi. I looked over at my future self a bit longer then at Sapphire. Her eyes seemed to be filled with anger.

"Now Perry why don't you explain to your younger self why you hate your best friend."

"I can't."

"You know that she had nothing to do with-"

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Jeeze you two need to calm down!" Junior muttered.

"I agree with little me." Junior from the future stated.

"I think I'm going to go home and sleep." Evi whispered. "I don't know but time travel is to much."

I smiled, I got up and glared at my future self.

"Don't look at me that way." My older version hissed.

I turned to Evi, and gave her a hug.

"I'll orb you home."

A smile appeared on her lips.

"No, it's okay. You don't need to, besides I can walk. Good bye everyone and hope you figure this out. And Wyatt don't kiss random girls again." She winked at my brother.

"I didn't she attacked me!" Both Wyatt's' whined.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll orb you home." I repeated.

"It's okay, Evi and I are big girls and we can walk." Malenka stated. "Come on before Mom starts to pull her hair out for not leaving a note."

"Kay." Evi waved again and walked out of the front room.

I turned to my family and future self, brother, and cousin.

"So..."

"Um..Wyatt do you remember what happened right after Evi and Malenka left?" future Junior asked

His eyes were wide and his face looked pail and clammy. I turned to future Wyatt; who looked just like future Junior. I looked at them, I felt my body quiver with fright.

"What happened?" I whispered.

No one answered me..I turned to Sapphire her eyes were on my future self.

"What?" I (future self) hissed.

"I have to save her." Sapphire whispered.

"Save her?" I whispered.

"She would be abducted by a daimons."

I looked at her confused.

"If we don't-"

"She'll be fine." Future self hissed.

"Not going to chance it." She whispered as she disappeared.

I looked at him and orbed out. When I got to Evi's I saw a mess and I looked over to see Sapphire and Evi, who looked up at me. I went up to her and kneeled.

"Chris?" She whispered.

"I'll never leave you.." I whispered as I pulled her into a hug.

She held me close to her heart, I sighed.

_**Sapphire's Pov**_

I wish that this moment would last but, I know the truth. Their never going to be happy, they would separated and live different lives. He would leave his wife for his lover, and he would hurt her. I flinched as he whispered into her ear, promising her things. I wish she took the offer of the three women, she would off lived a happier life. I smiled at the kids that would become into the people I would adore with all my heart. I smiled at them, I felt my heart plunge as they looked at each other with love. In the future they would only be filled with pain (Evi) and anger (Chris). I stand up when I feel a strong presences. I turn to see Acheron, I give him a smile which he returns.

"Acheron." I whispered. "It's great to see you." I whispered.

"You too." He pushed off the wall and walked over. "Sapphire."

I smiled and looked into his Sliver eyes. They made me feel welcomed and safe, of course I never told anyone that.  
"I should leave." My gazed drifted back to the young couple.

If only I could tell them what happens...I close my eyes and feel myself teleport back to the Halliwells. I open my eyes to see Wyatt (From my time) and Junior (also from my time) talking. I cleared my throat and they look up at me.

"Hey Sap," Wyatt greeted. "How is Evi?" He asked.

"Fine, I got there in time." I sighed.

"Sit with us." Junior padded the seat in-between himself and Wyatt.

I walked over and sat, I felt my body heavy.

"You need to rest." Wyatt whispered.

"Can't I need to-"

"You've been taking care of my nieces and nephews because; my brother wants nothing to do with them."

"I know but, I love them so much and I want them to-"

"You know you would've made a great mother." I smiled.

If he only know.

"So is Peanut, Butter, Star, Fire being good?" I asked.

"Yeah, lucky for Gi to take care of them." Junior laughed.

"I don't feel to welcomed here." I whispered.

"This is your home after what happened to you and that idiot."

I flinched.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's fine."

Pain swelled in my heart to think of the man who had caused me to live the way I live now. Bound by the night, and protecting those I love from far. I even changed my appearance, my voice, everything. Junior and Wyatt and the rest of the Halliwells knew. Chris's kids took the spot of my own, who would never know me.

"Penny for you thoughts." Wyatt whispered.

"So you're going to give me your cousin." I teased.

"Yeah." He laughed.

As the Halliwells of this time walked into the room, their eyes on me.

"Who are you?" Coop asked.

"Sapphire." Piper muttered.

"She was the one who came to help Chris in the past."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You came here in 2004 to help Chris, You died protecting me."

I looked away.

"I thought those were dreams." I whispered.

Wyatt and Junior (from my time) looked at me stunned.

"You dreamt that?" Junior (fmt.) whispered.

"Yeah, I also dreamt of Evi's death."

"Evi died?"

"Chris ordered her death." I whispered.

I looked into Piper's eyes. She looked at me with sorrow...

* * *

_**SO you got your answer now the question is who really is Sapphire and what does she want? **_

_**Thanks for the reviews and reads. I'm sorry for the errors and if it was too short...Oh I almost forgot. I'm putting up another story but it has to do with the other timeline. It's different but, you'll like it. Thanks again.**_

_**Ps. it's called "My past their future."**_

_**Later,**_

_**AutumnCrystal25 **_


	19. Sapphire's Secret Part One

**_I don't own anyone or thing only the plot, Evi, Bethel, Rani, Rain, Nick, Ray, Kevin, Larry, and others. Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Piper's Pov_**

I looked down at the girl who looked like in her early thirties, her eyes were bright

"You changed." Phoebe whispered.

I turned to my sister, her eyes were on Sapphire.

"How?" Sapphire whispered back.

"You seemed quite and you only talk to Wyatt and Junior."

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"And you shut down all are emotions."

She jerked her head to the side, I saw a scar that went from her cheek to the side of her neck. You could barely see it.

"What happened to your cheek?" I asked.

She snapped her head toward us.

"What?"

"You have a scar on your cheek that goes to the side of your neck." I stated.

She covered her scar and stood up. Her eyes were dead and blank.

"Sap?" Junior FTF (from the future) whispered.

"It's nothing." She snapped.

"Your getting defensive." Phoebe started.

"I'm not! I need to get out of here!" She started out the door when she back right back into the room.

I see my son FTF glaring down at her.

"Where did you get the Scar, Sap?" He asked in a harsh tone.

"Who do you think, moron!" She yelled as she tried to push pass him.

He grabbed her by the waist and jerked her upright.

"Tell me!" She stomped on his foot and kneeled him, then brought his head to her knee. I heard a sicking crack; Chris let her go and she stumbles back.

"You-"

"I don't like being touched by Men!" She yelled.

She wasn't the Sapphire from the past, something must have happened to her.

"Why? You little-"

Sapphire narrowed her eyes; her hands were extended as she was reaching for him. She fisted her hand and Chris fell to the ground.

"Never call me that!" She hissed. "You should be happy that I didn't kill you're..." She said something in a different language. "And your daughter!"

"Go near my wife and daughter and I'll kill you."

"You can try but, I'm already dead!" She bellowed.

"What?" We all gasped.

"I was brought back to protect! And I didn't get my revenge on the person who killed me emotionally because I love him. I didn't get revenge on his lover for slitting my throat." She placed hand on her cheek and throat. "I might be stupid for not taking it, but I thought he would regret it. He got married to that woman and got rid of our kids."

"Sap." Wyatt FTF went up to her. "Sap, your husband killed you?"

She shook her head.

"He killed me emotionally, his lover killed me." I heard her whispered.

"I have a question." Henry asked.

"Yes?" Sapphire whispered.

Her eyes were filled with love and hope. I can't put my figure on it but, she seems familiar.

"If your dead then how are you here breathing?"

"Yeah!" Everyone chorused.

"I made a packed with someone." She looked to the left.

"So you sold you soul?" Paige asked.

"Yes."

"Then you have to die!" Chris FTF yelled and went after her.

She lifted her hand and he stood frozen.

"Yes, I sold my soul but, I'm not evil."

"You can't just sell your soul just to-"

"She sold her soul to me." A silky voice answered.

I turned to the voice and was stunned to see who it was.....

"You are the only who has her soul?" I whispered.

"Yes, me..well not yet.." He answered.

"Sap, you knew that it would not only affect you now but in-"

"I know and if you need to kill me, I understand." Sapphire whispered.

"No, you are much needed."

"Who are you?" Henry and Coop asked.

He walked into the light and we all gasped.

_**Paige's Pov**_

Holy Cow! I stared at the man we let into our homes and he turns out to be the devil himself. I turned to my girls and son and pulled them to me.

"Acheron?" Piper whispered. "We..How?"

"You see Piper; I have the power to bring the dead back. Only that there's a cost."

"The cost is their soul." Wyatt FMT whispered.

"Yes, only Sap didn't get revenge making the deal, but she took on her duties as a Dark huntress."

"Dark Huntress?" I whispered.

"Yes, it's in the Book of Shadows." He stated rather bored.

"I need to see it from my self." Piper muttered. "Paige."

I let my kids out of my embrace and extended my hands.

"Book of Shadows." I called out.

The book came to me in bright blue lights, the weight was so familiar.

"What should I look under?" I asked.

"Dark Hunters." Acheron said as he walked up to Sapphire. "Sap, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just- I'm sorry for attacking." She whispered. "You should just end my life."

"No, you have a chance to redeem your self."

"How?"

"By protecting the children."

She hung her head and I saw a tear slid down her beautiful face. I looked down at the book and read the front.

_**"Dark-Hunters**_

_**Becoming a Dark-Hunter**_

_Whenever a person dies wrongfully, their soul screams out for vengeance. The strongest and angriest of the screams echo through the halls of Olympus, Artemis then offers them a deal. Once the bargain is accepted, the new Dark-Hunter is branded with Artemis double bow-and-arrow whenever she touches them. They then are allowed their Act of Vengeance. In exchange for their souls, Artemis allows all new Dark-Hunters to have twenty-four hours to exact revenge on those who wronged them during their human life. Most notably the Dark-Hunters usually go after people who killed them. After the twenty-four-hour period, they belong to her and get sent to Acheron, the leader of the Dark-Hunters. After the training with Acheron is over, the Dark-Hunters are assigned a location somewhere in the world. They Dark-Hunter spends the rest of eternity fighting with Daimons and other evil. Artemis pays them well for their services and provides them with human helpers known as Squires._

**Dark-Hunter Code**:

_Honor Artemis. Drink no blood. Harm no human or Apollite. Never touch a Squire. Speak with no family or friends who knew you before you died. Let no Daimon escape alive. Never speak of what you are. You walk alone. Keep your bow mark hidden._

_**Becoming Free**_

_The only way for a Dark-Hunter to be freed from Artemis's service is to find the one true soul who loves him or her enough to pass Artemis's test. That person must take the medallion that contains the Dark-Hunter's soul and hold it to the double bow-and-arrow mark until Dark-Hunter's soul returns. However the task is more difficult than it sounds as the medallion becomes as hot as lava during the process and permanently scars the holder's hand. If the holder can't maintain his or her grip and the medallion is dropped the Dark-Hunter's soul is lost forever. This traps the Dark-Hunter into a very painful existence known as a shade, the same as if the Dark-Hunter died. However, if the lover succeeds, the Dark-Hunter is once again a mortal with a soul, restarting life at the age they were when they first died. As of Acheron this is no longer possible, as there is on one else Artemis will "bargain" with to get the souls back once he becomes unavailable. However, it is hinted there is another way of regaining souls._

_**Weaknesses**_

_They can be killed by:_

_* Sunlight_

_* Beheading_

_* Total dismemberment._

_* Piercing the double-bow-and-arrow mark._

_*They also have a weakness to bright, halogen lights, which harm their sensitive eyes. _

_**Appearances**_

_While still maintaining the looks they lived with as a human, the Dark-Hunters gained fangs and light-sensitive eyes like the Daimons which they kill. Each Dark-Hunter also has a double-bow-and-arrow mark. Artemis is notorious for mostly choosing tall, handsome men and tall, beautiful women to be Dark-Hunters."_

I finished reading it out loud. I looked up to Sap and Ash.

"Prove it." Piper hissed. "Prove your a Dark-Hunter, Sapphire."

Sap looked at us with tears.

"We are Darkness. We are Shadow. We are the Rulers of the Night. We, alone, stand between mankind and those who would see mankind destroyed. We are the Guardians. The Soulless Keepers. Our souls were cast out so that we would no forewarn the Daimons we pursue. By the time they see us coming, it's too late. Daimon and Apollites know us. They fear us. We are death to all those who prey upon the humans. Neither Human, nor Apollite, we exist beyond the realm of the Living, beyond the realm of the Dead. We are the Dark-Hunters. And were are Eternal." She whispered.

I looked down at the book to see that written, I look up at her in shock.

"Oh my god, you are one!" I whispered.

"Sap, show them your mark and fangs." Ash whispered softly to her.

She nodded and did as she was told. Her mark was on her right breast to the top. I could hear everyone gasping.

**_Phoebe's Pov_**

This girl who stood before us, looked shamed and I could feel her pain. I felt tears rushing down my cheeks, my body shook with turmoil. I stood and walked up to her.

"You didn't ask for it did you?" I whispered.

"I wanted him to love me again, to see that I never did anything wrong." She cried. "I would have given up everything for him to love me."

I turned to Coop and he looked as if he knew what was going on.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Wyatt FTF asked.

"I don't know if-" She started

"Tell them Sapphire." Acheron whispered.

"But, I thought-"

"You thought with your head not your heart."

"I'm sorry for-"

"Sap, don't just tell them."

She nodded, she sighed and looked at us.

"I was madly in love with a man and I thought he loved me too. I was young and stupid to believe that he loved me back. He would tell he loved me and that he wanted to marry me. I gave him everything...I married him and everything seemed wonderful and beautiful." She whispered.

"His family didn't like you?" Piper asked.

"No, they adored me. They sided with me and I was best friends with his sister-and-law." She whispered. "Then, he started to change. He would ignore me, and leave me alone. He would come home smelling like alcohol and he would get violent. He would harm me and I would never let a peep out. When he found out I was pregnant he went insane and accused me off having an affair." She seemed to try to hold back her emotions. "But there was no man I would never let one near me. He was the only man in my life. He once made the mistake of yanking my hair in front of his brother."

I could feel pain and anger coming off her and everyone.

"And?" Henry asked.

"He fought with his brother, he didn't deny anything. His family through him out and I stayed with him until my baby was born."

"At least you had something to ease the pain." Wyatt FTT (From this time) whispered.

"But, it wasn't enough. When they were born he came after them. He attacked at his nephews's birthday, I fought with him. He used his powers on me, causing me unable to have anymore kids. I saw my brother and law fight with him again but, I saw the look in his eyes. There was no love, no emotion, nothing. His family was able to get rid of him, but he didn't leave with out a bang."

"A bang?" I whispered.

"He killed my babies." She whispered.

I could hear everyone muttering, I felt every emotion went through this room.

" If it wasn't enough, I nearly died from the heartbreak, I found out he had a lover and had kids with her. They were about a year older then mine, he was cheating on me since we first got married. I moved away from his family and divorced his sorry arse, but he wouldn't give it to me." She whispered. "I moved in with a friend, who happened to be male, he was a close friend and I loved him like a brother. But, he didn't love me like a sister, more like a lover, wife. When my husband, what ever you want to call him, found out he came after me. This scar is what-"

"He did that to you?" Leo asked.

"No, his lover. She went or came, however the heck time travel works, with him. I fought with them and he tried to get me back to his family but, I didn't want to. His lover snuck behind me and slit my throat until the blade came up to my cheek. He was angry that she did that to me, and I remember his last words to me."

"What were they?" Coop asked.

"I'm sorry, I love you...I never wanted you to die." She whispered. "He kissed me and left me; he went with his lover. I felt anger and then I saw my friend return home. He tried his best to help me but, I died in his arms. As he confessed his love to me." She turned and continued. "I was brought upon Artemis, we made the deal. But I didn't take my revenge. They were not worth my new life, but now I live with those memories until I die once again. This time for good." She whispered.

"Why does Ash have you soul?" Paige asked.

"Because, she is a special case I took on. Plus, Artemis is nothing without me, I'm the one who brings them back not her. I have her soul for the man who would win her heart once again." Acheron stated.

"I told you to toss it." Sapphire whispered.

"And I know you will need it when-"

"I can't be here anymore."

The pain in her heart was too much for me, I saw my vision blur and I leaned to the left....

* * *

**_Thanks to those who read and reviewed. Sorry for Erros and if it was too short. I'll update as soon as I can. I got info from the books and Her wedsite. Thanks again._**

**_Later, _**

**_AutumnCrystal25._**


	20. What's your name?

_**I don't anything or one. You know who I do followed by Allan, Edgar, Drac, Jake.. So enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Gina's Pov**_

I jerked awake; my heart pounded against my chest. I got out of my bed and walked down the hall. I know that my mom hates it when I go into the small room next to her's but, I love the feeling that comes from it. I turn the door knob but, it was locked. I sighed, and walked back to my room, it was only six. Already I was bored; I decided to get ready for school. It's Friday!!! Which means I get to go to Nick's! I had everything I need when Otto came into the room. His shirt was inside out, I didn't want to tell him because, he just say 'I'm a man, baby' then I'll just say 'You're not a man your a shrimp!'. Then we'll just insult each other until my Mom yells at us.

"Hey Shorty." He greeted as he pinched my cheeks.

I slapped his hand away and whipped the wash cloth at him. He laughed and he through me over his shoulder, I kicked him. He yelped in pain and dropped me.

"You didn't have to hit me!" He yelled.

"I dislike it when people pick me up." I stated.

"No, you dislike it when I do it."

"True...So what are you doing today?" I asked.

Otto is like my big brother, only that he's very weird and annoying.

"Gigi!" He yelled

"What?" I asked.

"Do you want to go to McDonald's?"

"Yeah, let's go." I grabbed my things and went out to the car.

"Otto, don't forget to turn your shirt over!" I yelled.

"Argh! Fine!"

"You want a girl don't you?" I asked.

"True, thanks."

"Hey, that's why I'm here."

"I thought you were a cat when Zoe first brought you home." He stated.

"WAH!" I gasped.

He burst into laugher as he started the car, we drove off...

Hours later...

I dislike Otto so much at this moment. He tricked me! I can't believe he tricked me! That loser! Argh! I stomped down the school steps, thinking of a plot. When once again I bumped into someone and fell to the ground. I look up to see brown eyes again. That the heck?

"Wow, this is so weird." I heard Junior's voice teasing.

"More like Déjà vu." I muttered.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing." I look up into his eyes and smile.

I could swear I saw him shiver. A big goofy smile formed on his lips, as he showed me his pearly white teeth.

"What brings you here?" I asked as I get up with his help.

I don't know what is up with me, ever since I met him. I feel so defenseless and in my moms view that's not good. She thinks guys are good for nothing; I think it has something to do with my dad. I never did get answer from her, I may no know.

"I came to find..." He drifted off.

"Find what?"

"Sorry, I have to-"

"Go?" I finished.

"Yeah," That smile still played, and it made my heart race.

"Well, then you should." I whispered.

"I guess; I should go."

I smiled at him; his eyes were filled with humor.

"Here" He extended his hand out to me.

I took it and I felt a piece of paper slip into my hand. I looked at it and then at him. He looked nervous.

"You know to um..."

"Okay, hold on."

I swing my bag over and took out a piece of paper, wrote in it, and handed it to him.

"The same go with you." I felt my skin tingle as our hands touched. "Oh if a guy or a woman answers; ask your sister to ask for me."

"Why?"

"My 'brother' Otto is too um uptight about guys and my mom hates men at the moment.....again."

"Again?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's hard to explain."

"Okay...I'll call you later..Or email you."

"That would be great."

"Oh, I almost forgot what your name?"

I laughed.

"Gina, remember."

"I know, but your last name."

I looked at him....

"Gina Carvalletti." I whispered.

I hate my last name but, hey I couldn't chose it.

"I'm Henry Mitchell, Junior." He winked.

I gave him a look.

"Gina! Gina Beana!"

"Oh no!" I smacked my hand against my head.

"What?" Junior asked.

"That's Nick.. My best friend." I whispered.

"Gina, where are you?" He yelled.

Junior laughed, I gave him another look. Then Nick appeared behind Junior, my eyes widen.

"I'll see you later." Junior whispered.

"Bye." I replied.

Junior walked past me, and I looked up at Nick.

"You dolt!" I walked pass him.

"Baby Come back!" Nick sang.

I covered my ears and started to run for my life.

_**Dracu's Pov**_

I walked into Magic School, it's been so boring. Well until I bumped into that girl with blue eyes that made my veins rush. I sighed as I walked up to Allan, Jake and Edgar. Three of my best friends, Allan was a year older and a model. Jake works as a waiter, while Edgar worked as a busboy. I wasn't working just yet because my step father asked me to study. Also that my dad will find out that I was here, I don't want my family to go back as it was. My sister is dead because of him, he sent them after her. I just wanted my step mother and half sister to be safe. My real mother wanted nothing with me, just like my dad. So, my step mom loves me like I'm one of hers. At least someone loves me.

"Hey Drac!" I heard Allan yell as he walked over to me and slap me on the back.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing bored as Heck and I want a good fight."

"Yeah and ruin your pretty playboy face." Edgar scoffed. "Then, guess what bud, you'll be like Drac no job and no love bunny."

"You are sick!" Jake yelled. "Girls are not for expressing your lust on! Their for you to love and hold. To treat them as your queen; not your bed mate." Jake hissed.

I don't know why my friends are so weird at least Chris, Wyatt, and Junior aren't. Then again...Junior is a joker, Wyatt a player, Chris is well Chris. The first bell rung and well all ran to class. I saw Chris looking at me with a sad smile. I went up to him and sat down.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"Long story…"He sighed.

"I've got time, you know the teacher isn't here today and your dad didn't have time to replace the person." I stated.

"True."

"So tell me."

"We got a visit last night." He whispered.

"Visit? From who?"

"From future Wyatt, Junior and Myself."

"Um..."

"And their not leaving until they get the demon that stole Wyatt's powers."

"And they won't say anything about-"

"Drac, my future counter-part hates my best friend."

"Your best friend is?"

"Evi, you know the girl who is always at my families parties."

"The girl you happened to live next door to?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder why."

"Tell me about it." He muttered.

"So does-"

"Evi knows what I am."

I gave him a long look, I sighed.

"You can't just give up your heart, because it'll be ripped out." I whispered.

"So, I heard you met a friend of Evi's yesterday."

"Evi has friends here?"

"You meet a certain girl with a rainbow strake bang."

He was talking about...

"You know her?" I wanted to scream out in delight..

I looked into his jaded green eyes.

"Yeah and her twin sister."

"Twin?"

"Yeah but, they are different. One is too chipper, the other netarul." He stated.

"And you know this how?"

"Evi." He smiled.

"Can you do me a favor." I whispered.

"Depends." He smiled. "Okay, what is it?"

"I want to meet her."

"Who?"

"The girl."

"Evi? Rain? Rani? Jesso? Maha? Bethel? Malenka?"

"The girl I met yesterday. The one with sky blue eyes."

"Rain." He whispered. "Just to tell you she's not dating anyone. She anti-guys right now, because her boyfriend was an arse. Thus, I don't know anything else." He took out a piece of paper and started to write something.

"Here,"

"What's this?"

"A number." He stated.

"I know that, but who's?"

"Rain's Cell phone number."

"You know this how?"

"I'm friends with her."

He gave me a drool look.

"This drags!" Edgar yelled.

"You drag!" Junior yelled.

I couldn't help but, laugh. Junior was the life of the party. I'm going to miss them when we leave this place. I turned to the side and look down at the number. I smiled to myself and placed it in my pocket. I looked up to see everything turn dark and gloomy.

* * *

_**What will happen?**_

_**Sorry for not updating, lots of things happening. Like cousin being born and all. Thanks to those who read and reviewed. I love to hear what u have 2 say. Don't stop or I'll stop writing lol. Sorry for error and if it was too short. I'll update thursday. Thanks again**_

_**Later,**_

_**AutumnCrystal25**_


	21. You!

**_

* * *

_**

I don't own anything or one..You know that rest and who I do own and here's Jake and Esmeralda. Enjoy

* * *

_**Jake's Pov**_

I couldn't help but, get a bad vibe as I looked over to the door. There stood a hooded man, who seemed to limp forward. I felt a shiver go down my spine as the man made his way towards me. I felt anger raging in his heart, every step he took towards me. Allan, Edgar, Drac, Chris, Junior, and Wyatt appeared at my side. The room grow darker by the second, the lights flickered and a gust of wind rushed. How was this all happening? Chris glares at the figure as does everyone else.

"I should have seen this seven little boys together with no adult and here I am really to teach them." He said in a harsh tone.

"Who are you?" Edgar hissed. "My mom?"

He has to open his big mouth. Our chances on staying alive went to five percent, every time he smart mouthed. I got another feeling that he would fell for a trap...again. I sighed as he charged at the guy. It only made him look really, really childish. He was flung across the room, crashed into a pair of desks.

"You are an idiot!" Allan yelled at him. "That's just Melinda!"

I heard the guys laughing behind me and I started to join in.

"How? What?"

"I wanted to play a game so I came here." She stated.

"Dad is going to-" Wyatt started.

"Your future self told me too." She pouted.

"I need to speak to myself later." Wyatt muttered.

"Yup." She popped her 'p'. "Chris, mom wants to know if your going to bring Evi to the dance."

"I' am" He answered.

"You know which dance right?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Um..."

"The one for here." She stated.

She was young but, every smart. Sometimes, I'm scared of her.

"Oh..I don't know." He whispered.

"You should you know, so she could get to know the magical world." She smiled.

"Why?"

"She's like family and I want her to know this side."

"I'll see about it later, go to class."

"But, I want- Oh dad said to go home right now cause Ash is looking for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah."

She waved and ran out of the room. I shook my head and got up and walked out, I walked the halls when someone caught my eye. A girl with light brown hair, powder blue eyes, light tan skin, a beautiful smile.

"Rani!" A voice yelled.

I see a boy running to her, he was tall, light tanned, blue eyes, blondish hair. He looked down at the girl.

"Rani, dad wants to know if you want something from New York?" He asked Rani..

Rani..It meant Queen. I would give her my heart and she would be the Queen of it forever.

"No, Bryan, mom and daddy don't have too."

"I'll tell them to bring you a pink pony." He smiled at her.

"Your the best big brother ever!" She kissed his cheek.

She looked in my direction. I quickly ran back down the hall wall and into the men's room. My heart pounded against my chest as my head swam with the idea off her next to me. I smiled as she filled my heart with love, adoration. I sighed. Just them I noticed that I wasn't in the men's restroom but, in the ladies. I hearted out and went home thinking out about her....

_**Esmeralda's Pov**_

I crept down as I tried not to inform the demons that I was in the room. I know my dad would kill me for being here but, I can't let him do this by himself. L.A. stinks because, of the demon stuff. I got down on my stomach and crawled over to the door, as I made it, I heard something above me. I look up to see a demon; I curse the Fates and turn over. I kick the think in its gut, then it's big head. It screeched in pain, I flipped over and stood ready to beat it's butt.

"What are you crying for? Get the girl!" A big demon dude yelled.

I groaned another chase.

"I'd love to chat but, you have my dad and I want him back." I stated.

"Smart-"

I jumped kicked the idiot and ran down the hall looking for the room that my dad was in. I ran into a dead end and looked around; I heard a shuffle behind me. I turned to see a couple of demons.

Great!

"Now little girl, your daddy will die if you don't come with us." One hissed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, like you weren't on planning on killing him in the first place." I muttered.

I might be only 13 but, I'm not stupid.

"Come we promise to let your-"

"Hmmm, go with the demons or kick your _culo_?"

I pretended to balance my options with my hands. I already knew but, the poor zaps didn't.

"I'll go with you but, you need to take me to my dad." I smiled.

"How do we know you won't got back on your word?"

"You don't so trust me or your all going to die if you don't take me to my dad."

I could see the fear that flickered in their eyes, they tried to be 'the man'. Only they are only _ninos_. They mess with me and they mess with Ray, not only him but Evan and Acheron. Ray may be a cupid but, he's a pigheaded boy. Evan, is like him but, he's like me a mortal with a hunter as a parent. Acheron the leader of the hunters is like another dad to me. I couldn't help but, smile at the demons.

"Go!"

Three demons came up to me and grabbed me harshly and tugged me over to a room. I sat my dad being beaten, I gasped. He looked up at see me, his eyes widen.

"Esmeralda Jasmine Dorado _corre_!" He yelled. "_Corre_!"

I wanted to cry seeing my daddy like this.

"Pappi!" I yelled.

The demons laughed, I felt one of them slip their hand around me. I got angry and somehow managed to get out of their grip. I glared at the demons, they marched up to me.

"Esmeralda, _corre_!" He bellowed.

"No!" I yelled."_Sin te no_!" I yelled in Spanish.

"This isn't your fight little girl." A voice hissed.

"It is when it involves my dad." I retorted.

The creepy voice laughed, my insides turned.

"Who are you?" I yelled.

"I'm your worst nightmare." It answered.

"Geeze, not another one!" I rolled my eyes. "I heard that last week."

"You will regret mocking me!" It yelled.

"I'm shaking!" I mocked.

"Argh!"

I felt my body slam against the wall, my bones ached as a cracked echoed around the room. I held in a gasp of pain, I fell to the ground. I looked up to see my pappi looking down at me. I gave him a smile, I took out a weapon and slipped it into my pappi's hand. He looked at me in shock.

"Hurry, pa." I whispered.

"No, don't-"

I stood and looked around to see the man who broke my...I doubled over in pain, I felt tears rush down.

"_Mija_!" Pappi yelled. "Your going to pay for hurting _mi hija_!"

I felt my body going numb, my eyes felt heavy...I saw my pappi fighting the demons......The last thing I heard was a laugher of pure evil......

* * *

_**Thanks to those who read and reviewed. I hope you enjoyed and if you have any requests tell me. Lol. I'm sorry for errors and if it was too short. I know I'm bad. Thanks again.**_

_**AutumnCrystal25**_


	22. On the cupid express

**_I don't own anyone or thing. ONly the Plot, and you know Evi, Bethel, Rani, Rain, Nick, Ray, Kevin, Larry, Gina, Jessica, Maha, Sapphire, and a bit of Malenka. Enjoy!! Before I 4get I have people who would play out my chacters on my profile. Check that out._**

* * *

_**Evan's Pov**_

I had a bad feeling, something was happening. Could it be that Esmeralda got herself into some kind of trouble without me. In my gut something told me that she was in danger. I took out my crappy phone and called Ray.

"Yo!" He answered.

"Ray, get you cupid arse down here." I replied.

"Why? What's going on?" He asked in a rush.

"Essi." I whispered.

"What about her?"

"I think she's in trouble." I whispered again.

"Damn! I'll be there in a minute." He hung up.

I placed my phone in my back pocket and tapped my foot on the ground. I saw a bright flash, Ray appeared. His brown eyes stared into my blue-slivery eyes, he grabbed my wristed and teleported us to Esmeralda. I glanced around to see her on the ground, Diego fighting some demons. I ran to Esmeralda and looked at Ray who looked ticked off.

"Evan, shield your eyes." He growled. "Diego get out of the room!"

I gave him a look.

"Do it!" He yelled.

I did as I was told and covered my eyes, I held my breath as screams of despair and agony rung in my ears. I looked above my arms and around me, no demon in sight. I sighed as I looked over Essi, she looked like a rag doll thrown across the room.

"Dude, is she okay?" Ray asked.

I didn't dare to touch her, I could hurt her even more.

"Ev, you okay?" He asked.

"Diego!" I yelled.

He ran over to us and looked down at his daughter.

"We need to take her to Ash." He picked her up.

She stirred and I couldn't help but, feel like it was my fault. Ray teleported us to Diego and Essi's house. We called Ash who appeared with Talon, they looked over Essi and they healed her. I stood there feeling useless, my 'cousin' could of died. I looked up at Ash and Talon, their eyes met mine.

"She's fine Evan." Ash stated.

"I feel like-"

"Chill little man, she's fine and you need to calm down." Talon whispered. "She's fine just injured and you saved her. At least you went for what your gut told you."

Their was something in his eyes that told me something had happened to him. I mean uncle Talon never tells us nothing and he calls uncle Ash 'T-Rex' for some odd reason. I never understood our messed up family, I mean I have a lot of cousins, aunts, and uncles around the world. I sighed as I heard her yelling.

"No, it wasn't my fault that he tricked me!" She yelled.

"_Mija_ you have to learn."

"Ya, I don't care. _Yo me veo_!"

I shook my head. She always leaves when she doesn't want to deal with something.

"Esmeralda Jasmine Dorado get your butt back in here!" Diego yelled.

"No!" She ran out of the room and came over to me. "Make him stop or I'll spill about you know what." She whispered.

"Es, don't be-"

"Ev is-"

"Diego, chill she's knows it was wrong but, if she didn't go you would be dead and she would move in with me and sunshine."

"Fine!" Diego stomped out of the room.

"I swear, my dad acts like a kid." Es laughed.

I felt something go down my spine as I looked at Ash. His eyes were on us, Sorrow and pain played in his eyes. I could help but notice that he longed something..Question is what?

"I have to go to San Francisco." Ash muttered. "You stay out of trouble, young lady."

"Ya, I know." Essi huffed. "I know the rules and all." She huffed.

"Don't get testy with me, Esmeralda." Ash retorted.

"Agrh! I'm going to bed." She waved and ran off.

I gave her a look, then turned to Ray.

"Lift to Chicago." I told Ray.

"On the cupid express." He laughed as we teleported.

I saw Ash talking with Talon, I heard him say something about his children. He has kids....I wonder if I know any?

**_Christopher's Pov_**

I walked up to Evi's house, wondering what she would say about another dance date with me. I felt my heart double in speed as I pressed the button, I heard the ringing inside the house. The door opened, Evi stood there in a knee length, white skirt, with a tight tank-top. I know for a fact that Evi doesn't wear that kind of things, why is she now? I eyed her. I noticed her hair was loose letting her glossy curls to flow down, in angelic way. Her lips were tinted with a pink gloss and her cheeks had a wonderful blush. Her hour glass figure caused my body to stir with excitement.

"Chrissy!" She lounged at me.

Her arms wrapped around me, her body molded with mine. I wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her temple.

"What's up, Evi?" I whispered into her ear.

"Nothing, what are you doing here?" She asks as she pulls away.

"I wanted to ask you something." I smiled at her.

"What?" She asks..

I couldn't wait until her birthday next week and I need to ask her to the dance in Magic school.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" I asked.

My heart yearned to have her with me, her kindness killed me.

"Okay, let me tell my mom and dad." She went into the house and came out in a matter of minutes.

She reappeared, she looked so beautiful and kind. She walked up to me and linked our arms, I slipped mine out. I saw her smile instantly turn into a frown, I quickly took her hand and intertwined our fingers. I felt my hand get sweaty and clammy. I looked up at her, a smile played on her lips, how I longed to kiss them...

What? Did I just think that?

"What did you want to ask me?" I heard her soft voice ask me.

"Let's go to the park."

I led her to the park that was a couple blocks away. Okay, I may be avoiding the question. Can you blame me? As we reached the park, I start to run thus making her run.

"Chris, stop!" She giggled.

I stopped by the swing set, I push her on to it and start to push her on it. I felt her soft hair on my hands, her floral scent was so....

"Chris?" She whispered.

I snapped back and looked down at her.

"Yeah?"

"What did you want to ask me?" She asked again.

Her smile never left her lips, nor did that feeling of kindness.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the dance with me."

Her smile dropped and a confused look took over.

"I ready answered, Chris."

"I meant for magic school."

"You go to school for magic?" She asks.

I wanted to laugh, but I would only hurt her feelings.

"Yeah, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." I asked, praying that she would go with me.

"Am' I allowed to go?" She asked. "There."

I smiled at her..

"Yeah, my dad is the dean there, and he loves you like a daughter, so he will."

"Okay, I would love to." Her smile reappeared.

"Do you want to go get an ice cream?" I asked.

"Yeah, oh..I can't." She sighed.

"Why? Is something wrong?" I asked.

My heart ached.

"No, I forgot my purse as home." She smacked her head against her palm.

"I'll pay." I offered.

She shook her head; I notice her biting her lower lip.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why don't you?"

"I don't want you to waste money on me. You should save it." She smiled.

"For what?"

"For college." She stated.

"Evi, if you didn't know, I won't make it there."

"Why would you say that?"

Her beautiful eye are on me and I love it.

"In my family, we don't live-"

She covered my mouth with her hand, as she shook her head.

"Don't say that." She whispered. "You know better then to say that."

She removed her hand, but I caught and held it.

"Come on." I pouted my lip.

She starts to giggle.

"Okay."

We start to the ice cream parlor down the street when I hear jiggles. I cursed to myself as I see my future self.

"Evi, why don't you go inside and wait a sec." I whisper to her.

Her gaze was on my older self, her eyes held sadness as she looks at me. I see older me's eyes, anger and hate fill them.

"Okay."

She kisses my cheek and walks in; my skin tingles as her warmth lingered. I unwilling turned to future me.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"I need to talk to you." I..he..whatever stated.

"Can't it wait until later?" I asked.

"No."

His/my eyes were emotionless.

"Why the heck not?"

"You need to get home and you need to take her there too." He hissed.

He went back into the alley and orbed away. I kicked a pebble and walked into the shop, the insist the cold air touched my skin, I shivered. I look around to see Evi talking to some girl.

* * *

_Who's the girl? What is she up two is she a friend or a foe?_

_**Thanks to those who read and reviewed. I love to hear what you guys think please continue reviewing and reading. I put up My Past Their Future. Don't be shy to read. Lol. Sorry for Errors and if it was to short. Thanks again.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**AutumnCrystal25**_


	23. Junior's Plan and Minions

**_I don't own anyone or thing. Only the Plot, and you know Evi, Bethel, Rani, Rain, Nick, Ray, Kevin, Larry, Gina, Jessica, Maha, Sapphire, Serena, Brittany and a bit of Malenka. Enjoy!! Before I 4get I have people who would play out my chacters on my profile. Check that out._

* * *

**

Eva's Pov

I couldn't help but, be smile as Serena explained her idea on a book. Serena and I have been friends since we were in fourth grade, only that she changed a lot. She was so shy back then that she wouldn't talk. I smiled at her as she asked about my family.

"Good, how about yours?" I asked.

"Good, so are you still you know?"

"What?" I asked.

"Have a crush on a certain Halliwell?" She hinted Chris.

She was the first person to find out I like Chris, she encouraged me. She would often tell me that he liked me back. I couldn't bring myself to such a heart break.

"Serena, do you think I'm a lost cause?" I asked.

Her eyes flashed with anger, her dark hair was loose, making her look like she was going to kill someone.

"Who told you that you were?" She whispered in a harsh tone.

"I'm just asking." I gave her a smile.

"Evi, I know you and if someone told you that; I would kill them with my bare hands." She hissed.

I backed away and looked over the counter.

"So, how long have you been working here?" I asked.

"You're changing the subject." She stated.

I sighed as she pulled a chuck of my hair. I smiled at her, then my head started to pound.

"Thanks Serena I got a headache now." I laughed.

"No problem."She smiled.

"So are you going to the dance?" I asked.

"No." She answered.

"Why not?" I asked.

She has never gone to one, for some reason she's afraid of them.

"Serena, do you ever dream of meeting the perfect man?" I asked

"No..." She rolled her eyes. "Every time I see..."

"See who?" I gasped.

This is my only chance in finding out who she likes.

"Chris." She whispered.

"Chris?" I gasped.

She likes the guy I've always liked. I gaped at her.

"Serena, how-"

"What are you two talking about?" Chris's voice cut me off.

Now, I know what she meant. I turned around to see Chris looking at me with a warm smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You know, life, school." I stated.

I turned to Serena and gave her a look that said 'play along'. She smiled and nodded.

"So Chris what brings you here?" She asks as she wipes the counter.

"Ice cream...but, thanks to some news I'll have to rain check it." He looked at me.

"Hey, don't worry." I smiled at him.

"Don't tell me, someone came and busted your chops?" Brittany appeared.

She's another good friend that is a year younger then Serena, Chris, and I.

"Maybe." Chris muttered. "Do you want me to take you home?" he asked.

I looked at the girls, who I hardly hang out with. They smiled and shooed me way with Chris. Serena hinted to call her later, as did Brittany. I smiled and walked out with Chris. He took my hand and pulled into the alley. He wrapped his arms around me and orbed us off.

**Serena's Pov**

I don't get it, how could they not see that they like each other. I just want to beat them with a stick! I sighed. Brittany sat at the bar looking at me with sad eyes.

"What's wrong, Brit?" I asked.

She gave me a sad smile.

"Oh you know, guys, shirts, shoes! The sale on Sunday that I won't go to!" She played.

I shook my head and whipped a plastic spoon at her. She dodged it and stunk out her tongue, I hit her behind the head. She yelps in pain, and then Junior appeared.

"Junior, you hustler." Brittany whistled.

"Brittany, you dolt." He retorted.

She narrowed her eyes and laughed.

"I need your help." Junior said as he sat down. "Oh and I want an ice cream cone." He told me.

I sighed and went back to get him, his strawberry ice cream cone. When I came back he had a smile on his face. I back away and prayed he had nothing planned. You don't want to be next to him when he has a firecracker…I shuddered.

"Serena, I need your help too." He smiled.

I wanted to run and hide for the rest of the year.

"With?" I asked

One thing, never show your fear to someone. That was what my dad told me before he went off…

"Getting Evi and Chris together." He gave me a toothy smile.

I cringed.

"I'm in." I agreed. "Since, I'm older then you, you have to listen to me." I told them.

"Argh!" He huffed. "You're no fun."

"You need to grow up."

"Later."

"Okay, so are Evi and Chris going to the dance?" Brittany asked.

"You bet, I got Mel to tell him." He smiled.

"Okay…"

"So he asked, now their each other's date."

"After party." I whispered.

"What?" Brittany muttered.

"An after party will get them closer, won't it?" I asked.

I don't know the matters of the heart. I mean my heart was crushed once before because a pig of a guy.

"Yup…" He popped his 'p'.

Then he got my drift.

"That's a good idea, Rena." He yelled.

I covered my ears and narrowed my eyes.

"Sorry." He smiled.

"Okay, leave Evi to me." I whispered.

"I'll get the supplies and money." Brittany nodded. "It's time to shop!"

"So, I get stuck with Mr. Grumpy pants!" Junior yelled.

"No, you get stuck with Mr. dork!" Brittany rolled her eyes as she retorted.

"Who's Mr. Dork?" He asks.

I shook my head and went on doing my job.

**Brittany's Pov**

I sighed, who in the world dropped this kid? He's my best friend but, sometimes he needs a brain.

"For real, Brit, tell me who Mr. Dork is!!!" Junior whined.

"You are." I gritted my teeth.

I was the happy go lucky kind of gal, but Junior ran my blood short!

"Oh, hey guess what!" He asks.

"Hmmm?" I pick at my ice cream sundae.

"I met a girl." He whispered.

I turn to gap at him, he met a girl and he didn't tell me!

"You met a girl!"

"Yeah, I like her a lot, Brit." He shyly stated.

Aw, my best friend likes someone.

"Aw, how cute."

"That's why I didn't tell you." He muttered.

"What?"

"You would get all mushy on me." He pouted.

"Dork, so tell me about her." I said as I looked into his brown eyes.

"Well, she's very pretty."

Argh! Guys only think about looks! That's why I gave up on some...Okay I lied...No I didn't. Why am' I talking to myself?

"Yo, Brit you in there?" Junior tapped my temple.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"You were talking to yourself again?" He asks as he licks his Ice cream.

"No..." I played.

"Um..."

"I was, Junior." I laughed at him.

He made a face and shook his head.

"Anyway, I was thinking that you can get Evi to wear something you know..." He drifted out.

"Sexy?" I asked.

"Okay?" He whispered.

"Junior are you afraid of something?"

He shook his head.

"I got to go." He states as he looks around.

His eyes were filled with fear and pain.

"Are you okay?" I ask

"Yeah, I'll see you later, I have to get home." He gets up and runs out.

I couldn't help but feel as he was hiding something. I'm not talking about the whole 'I'm a witch part.' I watched his retreating back and turned back to see Larry. He was a top gun type of guy, and the most sought out. Only that I and the other girls (Malenka, Evi, the Halliwell girls, Serena, the Eros girls, Jessica and Maha) didn't go for him. He has always been after one of us, me being so...I fell for his lies and he broke my heart.

"Brittany.." He said my name as if he was my boyfriend.

My skin crawls as he tries to hold my hand. I hide my hand and back away.

"I've got to go." I grab my bag and start for the door.

"You still look so-"

"You know, guys like you don't get a good girl in your life. So don't even try." I cut him off and walked out.

I don't need him or any other man! I don't need them until I'm at least eighteen. I walked around the corner when I bumped into someone, dropping my bag. I look up to say something, only that I found myself dumbstruck. I stared into sliver-blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." A male voice started.

I was so lost, I couldn't even respond.

"It's okay." I whispered.

I then got a weird vibe that came from behind me. I turned to see.....

* * *

_**Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed. I'm sorry for errors and I'll update soon. Keep on reviewing in order for me to update. Thank you all.**_

_**Later, **_

_**AutumnCrystal25**_


	24. DarkHunter Save!

_**I don't own anyone or thing. Only the Plot, and you know Evi, Bethel, Rani, Rain, Nick, Ray, Kevin, Larry, Gina, Jessica, Maha, Vane, Sophia, Matilda, Silva, Wren, Jen, Anya, Chase,Sapphire, Serena, Brittany and a bit of Malenka. Enjoy!! Before I 4get I have people who would play out my chacters on my profile. Check that out.**_

* * *

New Orleans....

**Vane's Pov**

You know, when I go out I want to have fun; not watch over my sisters. Wren came with me, but still Jen and Anya won't stop bickering. I just wanted to yell and yank at my hair. Wren just laughed, when I whispered it to him.

"Come on, Vane, at least my brother Sebastian could keep them quiet." He stated.

Sebastian was only four years older than us. He was the peace maker, when my older brother Pat wasn't around.

"True." I sighed.

I couldn't help but, feel annoyed by something. Just as we walked into my mom's shop a flash appeared. I look up to see Wren's, brother's girlfriend, Matilda. She was cool and all but, she was also Ash's daughter. So I hope Sebastian isn't doing something stupid.

"Hey guys." She greeted us.

"Matti!" Sebastian rushed out of the room and want up to her.

They greeted each other with a kiss and I wanted to puke. Then another flash shined, there stood Matilda's twin sister, Sophia. Sophia is way different from her sister. She was strong willed, smart, easy to get along with, and likes to help out with my mom's shop, you know fashion and books. Matilda, is the same but, isn't up to the fashion, only art. I guess its something they get from their mom.

"Sophie, what are you doing here?" Matti asks.

"You know, Bride is awesome and lets me come here to see the new things." She smiled "I work here." She stated.

It was true, Sophie worked here for free. She said something about not taking money from friends.

"Oh.."

"You should get one."

"Yeah, yeah miss Universe!" She accused her sister.

"I wish!" She laughed.

She saw us and smiled.

"Hey Sophia, what you up to?" Jen asks.

"You know." She starts to fold some items and places them away.

"Your always work never play." Sebastian teases.

"I let you guys have the fun." She winked.

"I think your dad would kill me."

"Your right." Sophie muttered. "Don't get caught."

"Thanks..." He rolls his eyes.

"No, prob." She laughs.

"Now, you two go to your movie. Vane, Wren can you help me?" She asks

"Sure." I whispered.

"Thanks, you're a doll." She smiles.

"What do you need?"

"Can you to go to los Vegas to see my sister Silvia. She has something for me."

"Why can't you go?" Wren asks in a harsh tone.

"Well, One I'm here, two, I can't leave, three, please!"

"Yeah."

I flash out, and appear in a room that was small and cramped.

"Silvia?" I yell out.

Silvia is Wren's age, which makes them two years older than me. I'm only fourteen. She comes out with a big package, her hair in soft waves.

"Hey Vane, thank you so much!" She kisses my cheek and hands me the package.

"What's this?" I ask.

"It's a way to find out were our other relatives live."

"Other?"

"I have more sisters, I think about eight sisters and four brothers out there."

"And you don't know...."

"Hey, if you lived forever what the heck would you do?" She snapped.

"I don't know." I gaped.

"I thought so." She sighs.

"Sophie, Kat and I have been trying to find them. Only thing is that they could be any where." She rudded her forehead.

"You know for a seventeen year old you seem too stressed."

"Tell me about it." She sighed. "Thanks so much, I owe you."

"You don't-"

"I do, now get your rump back." She smiles as she walks out of the room yelling. "Sin, you jerk! I'll get back at you for that!"

I heard a loud crash and a guy's voice whimpering about being double teamed.

I flashed back to see Sophie's back to me, I felt a shiver go down my back.

"I told you no! Now get out!" She yells.

"Now, babe you can come with us willingly or we'll force you." A voice hissed.

I heard saw her lift something and flung it at them.

"You got your answer." She yells. "Now Leave!"

"Not with out you." Another hisses.

"You don't want to mess with me." Sophie whispers.

"And why not?"

"Because if you mess with her you mess with all of us." I hear a male voice.

I have never heard before.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm your death."

I walk out to see a dark hunter fighting off the diamons. I want up to Sophie who pushed me behind her. She seemed to be amazed by the man, who was defending her. As the things run for their life, takes out daggers and flings them. They yelp in pain as they fall down, he walks over and finishes them. He stands in his full height and turns around. I heard Sophie gasp.

**Dark-hunter's Pov**

I turned to see the young girl who I just saved; I couldn't help but, just stare at her. Her wavy, light brown hair was up to her shoulders, tanned skin, brown eyes that were an endless pool. She couldn't be who I think she is. A young boy moved around her, he looked at me. His hazel-green eyes, narrowed.

"Calm down, Were." I whispered. "I won't harm you or your mate." I said.

The girl was beautiful. I remember in my other life she was cruelly killed. Now, here she stood looking at me with fearful eyes.

"My mate?" The young wolf asked.

He looked appalled.

"No, that's disgusting! Soph and me? Dude, she's like my sister." He yelped.

My spirits raised as I heard this. A young girl like her could win hearts with only one glance.

"I'm sorry," I eyed her. "You just seem so-"

"Sophie!" A girl appeared.

"Matti?" The wolf question.

The girl who just appeared caught sight of me.

"What do you want with my sister and friend?" The girl hissed.

Another Were appeared, only that he was a panther.

"Matilda, Sophia, Vane what the hell is going on?" The Panther asked.

He saw me and growled as he prepared to attack.

"Stop!" Sophia yelled.

I resisted the urge to cover my ears.

"Sophie, have you lost your mind?" Matilda asked. "He could hurt you!"

Sophia came up to me and looked into my eyes.

"He won't." She whispered.

"How would you know?" The Wolf asked.

"He saved me and the fact that I trust him."

"Sophie, you-"

"Don't doubt my judgment, now." She turned to them. "If you please return to what you were doing." She whispers as she turns back to me.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"You risked your life for mine." She mutters. "That means something to me." She leans over to my ear. "I own you." She pulls away.

I stare into the silver-brown orbs.

"You don't owe me-"

She covers my mouth with her hand. Her sweet floral scent makes my mouth water.

"I do." She removes her hand and looks into my eyes.

She raises her hands and starts for her neck. She removes her necklace, the beautiful red jewel shined. She handed it to me, I look down at it then at her.

"What is this for?" I ask. "I don't need-"

"If you need my help, call my name as you place this over your heart."

"And your name is?" I ask knowing her name.

"Sophia but, call me Sophie." She smiles at me.

"It's nice to meet you, Sophie." I whisper.

"What's your name?" Her silky voice makes my dead heart race.

"Santiago but, everyone calls me Chase." I whisper once again.

"Why?"

"I love a good chase." I smile.

Just then the door opened

"Sophia!" I heard Acheron hiss.

I jerk away and look up the my boss. His eyes blazed with anger, his lips curled over his teeth.

"Dad!" She answered.

Dad? Oh dear lord, this girl is the daughter of the most feared man alive. I froze and held my breath.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing, Chase saved me." She stated.

"I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about Matti."

I let out my breath, and relaxed. Well until I saw someone running in front of the store. I ran out to see someone I thought had died four hundred years ago.....

* * *

_**Thanks to those who read and reviewed. Keep on reviewing! Sorry for errors and if it was to short. Next up Sapphire's secret part 2! So stay tune. Thanks again.**_

_**Later AutumnCrystal25**_


	25. Sapphire's Secret Part Two

**_I don't own anyone or thing. Only the Plot, and you know Evi, Bethel, Rani, Rain, Nick, Ray, Kevin, Larry, Gina, Jessica, Maha, Vane, Sophia, Matilda, Silva, Wren, Jen, Anya, Chase,Sapphire, Serena, Brittany and a bit of Malenka. Enjoy!! Before I 4get I have people who would play out my chacters on my profile. Check that out._**

* * *

One week later

**Wyatt's Pov**

I watched as the future me, paced the room. He seemed to be stressed, as Future Chris came into the room. I looked between the future guys and then I noticed that my brother didn't come along.

"Where's Chris?" I ask.

"He's coming." Future Chris aka Mr. Grumpy Pants states.

As soon as he said that Chris orbs in; he looked messed up. His eyes were dark, almost deadly looking. For once I was afraid of my baby brother. He went up to his future counter-part.

"Thanks for the help." He hissed.

"You won't listen to me about that Addams girl."

"You may be me but, I for one know that Evi won't ever do anything to hurt me."

"You don't know that I know." His future self hissed.

"And I don't want too!"

I sighed, it's been like this for about five days. It's driving mom crazy, dad's trying to figure it out, Mel is avoiding it. I just watch with future me and play cards until their about to beat themselves.

"You guys calm down," Future me cuts in. "We have to get our happy faces on."

"Why the hell should I!" Future Mr. Grumpy pants.

"We have to get ready for Evi's party." I stated.

Tomorrow is September first and Evi's fourteenth birthday. Future me looks at me and smiles, for some reason he won't tell me who I marry. He just says 'You know who she is.'

Pfft, I want to know now.

"We're not going to do anything today." My baby brother Chris stated. "Tomorrow we are."

I smiled, until I saw his older self roll his eyes.

"You know, you still love her." Future me stated to Future Grumpy Pants.

"I don't love that-"

"Okay, nice word or I swear when we get back I'll beat your butt-"

"You don't scare me, Wyatt."

"Your not protected by Apollymi anymore."

"How did-"

"Evi, told me."

"How would she know?"

"How do you think she knows."

"She's...."

"She's friends with Apollymi's great granddaughter."

"Which is?"

"Me." Sapphire's voice was sharp and quick. "I'm one of Apollymi's granddaughters."

"But, you-"

"I came to past when you and your wife were getting the divorce. I went to your wife and Evi." She stated. "You know who my grandfather is?"

"No, and I don't want to."

"Who?" I heard everyone meaning that Every Halliwell was in this house.

"Just guess." She gave a sad smile.

"No, I don't want to play your games." Mr. Grumpy Pants hissed.

"You should." Her eyes tear.

"Sap, Who are you?" Chris asked.

I noticed some of Chris characteristics and some of......

"Oh My God!" I yelled.

"You were always at my side Wyatt." She smiled. "That's why I'm so close to your future self."

Every turned to look at me as did Mr. Grumpy Pants.

"Your...."

**Sapphire's Pov**

I stared at the Halliwells, they looked at me with curious eyes. The door opened in came Evi, Melinda, Malenka, Patty, Pretti, Trisha, Ladybug and Penny. I didn't want anyone of them to find out who I was...

"Your Chris's Granddaughter." Mini Wyatt stated.

Everyone looked at me. I looked away not wanting them to see tears.

"Sap, are you my son's granddaughter?" My great grandmother asked.

I nodded.

"You're my granddaughter?" Mr. Grumpy Pants and Chris ask.

I have to admit I like the Chris from this time, he was kinder then the one I came with.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Who's your mother or Father?" Grumpy Pants asks.

"The one your kids that you hate." I whispered.

Tears slipped out. I look up to see Evi, looking at me.

"Sap, who are you named after?" Grams asks.

"My grandma." I whispered.

My heart went out as memories of my future or past rushed.

"Of course you didn't have time for little old me, Chris." I looked at Mr. Grumpy Pants. "It was always the other's you cared for. Never Soledad, Lily, Max, Aryan, Darren, or me." Tears slipped. "You hated your kids so much that you never cared to see your grand kids!" I yelled. "My grandma loved you! You let her die!" I accused.

"Who's your grand mother?" Wyatt asks.

"You know her every well." I look at Evi.

"Evi?" Chris whispers. "Your my-"

"No! My dad marries Evi's daughter." I yelled. "But still Just because we looked like his ex wife he wanted nothing to do with us. Well guess what Chris; your precious whore is taking over the world!" I yelled. "Your daughter ruined my life. She killed my parents, my family! And the women who killed me is or will be your daughter!" I yelled.

I felt my body weaken, my head spin. I look around.

"My grandma, your ex wife was the daughter of Athena and Apostolos." I whispered.

"You might as well kill now Grandpa, I don't want to live anymore." I cried up to the ceiling. "I want to be with my parents and grandparents." I cried.

I felt arms around me and I looked down to see Evi. I fell to my knees and embraced her.

"I'm sorry, Grandma." I cried.

"Shush." She whispered.

"You were always in my life even if you were there."

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"You pasted away before I was born."

I don't want to tell that, she died when she was having her baby.

"Maybe you came back to-"

There was a flash of light, I see my Grandpappi.

"Ash?" Grams whispers.

"You shouldn't of told them, Sap."

"I didn't mean too." I look up.

"You need to come with me." He walks up to me.

"No, I won't let you take my great grand Niece!" Wyatt yells.

"Don't." I get up and let go of my grandma. "Grandpappi." I greet him.

"Grandpappi?" Grumpy Pants questions.

"He's my grandfather's dad."

I look into Grandpappi's eyes.

_'I told them somewhat of the truth. They don't know who anything other then that Chris's son and Evi's daughter marry.'_ I send that into his mind.

_'You are your grandmai's granddaughter.'_

I smile.

"Take me home." I whisper.

"You will come back if need be." He whispers.

He touches my forehead and I feel my body sizzle, I sigh as I look around to see my future. My hell....I look around to see my bitch of an aunt.

"You'll pay!" I run toward her.....

* * *

**_Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed. I'm sorry for errors and I'll update soon. Keep on reviewing in order for me to update. Thank you all. I'm just going to let your mind come up with what happened to Sapphire. LoL._**

_**Later, **_

_**AutumnCrystal25**_


	26. Chats

**_ I don't own anyone or thing. Only the Plot, and you know Evi, Bethel, Rani, Rain, Nick, Ray, Kevin, Larry, Gina, Jessica, Maha, Vane, Sophia, Matilda, Silva, Wren, Jen, Anya, Chase,Sapphire, Serena, Brittany and a bit of Malenka. Enjoy!! Before I 4get I have people who would play out my chacters on my profile. Check that out._**

* * *

A month Later......

**Tory's Pov**

I watched as Ash lies in bed, he had the hardest time to send Sapphire away. I knew for a fact that he loves his kids, and would kill for them. I rubbed my belly, my baby would bring him happiness. Even if he had many kids. Sure, our girls and boys, made him happy. He'll be glad to see them say daddy. I already started to think of names. I met Eva, when I want to see Ash, who was invited to her party. She was beautiful. We also saw Evan, Estefania, Esmeralda it was their birthdays as well. I sighed as my baby kicked. I'll name him....Martin, if it's a girl Tatiana.... I couldn't help but, feel angered by Ash's choices. He kept a secret for so long it's killing me, Kat should know something. I moved out of the bed and walked out of my bed room to see Styxx. His glaze was no where here, he looked as if he was in a trace.

"Styxx?" I whisper as I walk up to him.

"Tory, you should be out here." He whispers.

I wonder if the whole twin thing will happen with my baby. So far I had three pairs of twins and one separate child. I really need to get Ash away from me.

"You know me. Plus what is it that my brother in law is doing?" I ask.

I sit down and watch as Simi bounces into the room with Barbies.

"I'm being tortured by Simi. She wants to play dolls, and since you and Ash were sleeping I decided to cut you some slack." He smiled.

I swear I would never tell the difference from him or Ash if it wasn't for their eye color.

"You know my brother loves you very much, Tory." He whispers. "He was scared to tell you about the others." He whispered.

"I know, but I could never hate him. I love him and I would have understood. You would but, the other's wouldn't." He stated. "I know my brother, and he wouldn't want them to hurt some because of him."

"Artemis used him and had-"

"Athena isn't like Artemis." He muttered.

He had a point.

"True."

"Don't worry Tory, now go to bed and rest. I don't want you to get sick." He shooed me off.

I went back to bed, I need all the rest I need....

**Styxx's Pov**

It's getting harder to lie to her, but she won't forgive me nor Ash. I sighed. How could my brother get into this mess? He had to share his blood with Athena, creating that child. That child is no longer with Zoe, she hasn't for the past fourteen years. Now she could be anywhere in the world, and no one knows expect Athena, Ash, and me. I wish to get this over with. To have my niece with me and hold her. To spoil her, to treat her right, to make up for what I did to my brother 11 thousand years ago. I was stupid, as was my father. I just hope Ash would come to forgive me. I may have saved his life many times over past twenty years but, I feel unworthily. I look up to see Simi playing, I wish to find someone of my own to love me. Ash has that Tory, Every one has someone but me. I guess its the fates punishing me for my cruelness to my brother. I will take it...I hope not to taint my soul any more. I get up and walk around...

_**Chatroom...**_

**Gina's Pov**

I logged online, as soon as I start to search; Otto comes in. He looks in my closet, under my bed, in my bathroom, out side my window and in my dresser. He looks at me and huffs.

"Why can't you be a normal teenage girl!" He yells

"Because I live with you!" I shot back. "Now, out!"

"Why so you cou-"

"Otto, why can't I have your trust?"

"Okay fine." he sighed. "Night. Gigi." He kissed my temple and walked out, closing the door. I was talking to Nick online.

When a little bubble appeared. It was from, Yogi, Junior. We have been talking since we go each other's info.

Yogi3 [1:19 AM]: hey

GigiFlash [1:19 AM]: hello

Yogi3 [1:19 AM]: what you doing

GigiFlash [1:20 AM]: taking to ppl

GigiFlash [1:20 AM]: hbu?

Yogi3 [1:21 AM]: same

GigiFlash [1:22 AM]: what are you doing 2morrow

Yogi3 [1:24 AM]: idk hanging with friends

GigiFlash [1:25 AM]: nice :)

Yogi3 [1:26 AM]: ya what about you

GigiFlash [1:26 AM]: same :)

Yogi3 [1:28 AM]: oh

Yogi3 [1:28 AM]: what friends lol

GigiFlash [1:29 AM]: grr

GigiFlash [1:29 AM]: i have friends lol

Yogi3 [1:29 AM]: like who

GigiFlash [1:30 AM]: are you fricken kidding me

GigiFlash [1:30 AM]: you want me to name all my friends

Yogi3 [1:30 AM]: yea name all 5 of them lol j/k

GigiFlash [1:31 AM]: haha

Yogi3 [1:33 AM]: yea its funny cause its true right

GigiFlash [1:34 AM]: no not even hunny

Yogi3 [1:34 AM]: yea

Yogi3 [1:34 AM]: it is

GigiFlash [1:35 AM]: how would you know

Yogi3 [1:35 AM]: know what

GigiFlash [1:36 AM]: how many friends i have

Yogi3 [1:36 AM]: im a stalker lol

Yogi3 [1:36 AM]: j/k

GigiFlash [1:36 AM]: yup i figured

GigiFlash [1:36 AM]: lol

Yogi3 [1:37 AM]: lol its true i wear camouflage

GigiFlash [1:37 AM]: lol

Yogi3 [1:38 AM]: yea

Yogi3 [1:39 AM]: so what you going to do with ur frriends tomorrow

GigiFlash [1:40 AM]: idk chill

Yogi3 [1:40 AM]: where and what time so i can follow you lol

GigiFlash [1:40 AM]: gah! i wont tell you! lol

Yogi3 [1:40 AM]: lol ohhhhh come on

Yogi3 [1:40 AM]: :-(

Yogi3 [1:41 AM]: lol

GigiFlash [1:41 AM]: haha

Yogi3 [1:42 AM]: yea...

Yogi3 [1:43 AM]: so who else are you talking to

GigiFlash [1:45 AM]: Steve, Veronica, Mary, and Nick

Yogi3 [1:45 AM]: oh arent those your only friends lol

GigiFlash [1:45 AM]: nope

Yogi3 [1:45 AM]: right.....?

Yogi3 [2:02 AM]: i gtg see you later

GigiFlash [2:03 AM]: mmkay :)

GigiFlash [2:03 AM]: bye

As he got off I got a weird feeling that went down my spine. I shook it off and continued to talk to the others.

Same time as chat starts

**_Eva's Pov_**

I was online with Chris only that he went somewhere because of his counterpart. It was kinda weird that Sapphire turned out to be our granddaughter, but she brought us closer. We haven't heard a single thing and I was worried.

_AngelDreamer [1:19 AM]: Chris? _

_DollSeeker [1:19 AM]: Sorry Evi....Grumpy Pants won't leave me alone. _

_AngelDreamer [1:19 AM]: Aw is Grumpy Pants bothering u? Lol _

_DollSeeker [1:20 AM]: Not funny! Barbie doll!_

_AngelDreamer [1:20 AM]: Is 2! _

_DollSeeker [1:21 AM]: Lol okay_

_AngelDreamer [1:22 AM]: Yes! I win!_

_DollSeeker [1:24 AM]: Win wat? _

_AngelDreamer [1:25 AM]: This around Lol _

_DollSeeker [1:26 AM]: U r an evil lil girl_

_AngelDreamer [1:26 AM]: u don't mean dat *Sad face*_

_DollSeeker [1:28 AM]: Ok ur rite._

_AngelDreamer [1:28 AM]: Yay *starts to dance in mind*_

_DollSeeker [1:29 AM]: Lol_

_AngelDreamer [1:29 AM]: Laugh it up buddy_

_DollSeeker [1:29 AM]: Whoa wats wrong?_

_AngelDreamer [1:30 AM]: Nothing!_

_AngelDreamer [1:30 AM]: We're meetin at my house rite?_

_DollSeeker [1:30 AM]: No my house *rolls eyes*_

_AngelDreamer [1:31 AM]: Dn't roll ur eyes at me! *Hands on hips*_

_DollSeeker [1:33 AM]: Hey ur nt allowed 2 do dat!_

_AngelDreamer [1:34 AM]: Y nt_

_DollSeeker [1:34 AM]: ur nt my wife lol only married woman do dat 2 their husbands_

_AngelDreamer [1:34 AM]: ur mean! *cries* _

_DollSeeker [1:35 AM]: I'm sry I didn't mean 2 make u cry *sincere*_

_AngelDreamer [1:35 AM]: Lol chris I was kiddin i kno wives do dat, i just wanted 2 kno wat u would do _

_DollSeeker [1:36 AM]: Ur mean_

_AngelDreamer [1:36 AM]: I'm sry. _

_DollSeeker [1:36 AM]: It's ok_

_AngelDreamer [1:36 AM]: Omg!_

_DollSeeker [1:36 AM]: Wat?_

_AngerDreamer [1:37 AM]: Rani and Rain are on!_

_DollSeeker [1:37 AM]: Hide!_

_AngelDreamer [1:38 AM]: Can't they just aim me!_

_DollSeeker [1:39 AM]: Great!_

_AngelDreamer [1:40 AM]: Lol_

_DollSeeker [1:40 AM]: brb _

_AngelDreamer [1:40 AM]: Gah! k_

I want to talk to the twins.

_QueenRani [1:40 AM]: Evi!_

_RainTrain! [1:40 AM]: Told u she didn't want to chat with u!_

_AngelDreamer [1:41 AM]: lol Hey_

_QueenRain [1:41 AM]: HEY! WAT R U DOIN!_

_AngelDreamer [1:42 AM]: Talkin to chris._

_RainTrain [1:43 AM]: Ur lover?_

_AngelDreamer [1:45 AM]: Rain!_

_RainTrain [1:45 AM]: Send him a chat request! _

_QueenRani [1:45 AM]: No!_

_AngelDreamer [1:45 AM]: K_

I sent the request which he accepted....

_RainTrain [2:02 AM]: Chris!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_DollSeeker [2:03 AM]: Hey...._

_QueenRani [2:03 AM]: Wats with da screen name?_

_DollSeeker [2:04 AM]: Um..._

_AngelDreamer [2:05 Am]: Chris, got me back ma doll back so I sometimes call him DollSeeker yup_

_QueenRani [2:05 AM]: Aw so cute!!!_

_RainTrain [2:05 AM]: So are you ready for that thing?_

_AngelDreamer [2:06 AM]: wat r u talkin about?_

_QueenRani [2:06AM]: Nothing_

_RainTrain [2:06 AM]: Dnt wry about it_

_AngelDreamer [2:07AM]: What ren't u tellin me?_

_DollSeeker [2:07 AM]: You guys_

_AngelDreamer [2:07 AM]: Omg!_

_RainTrain [2:08]: Hahaha Evi nt fellin 4 dat 1 again_

_AngleDreamer [2:08 AM]: FINEBEDATWAYI'MLEAVINGMEANYHEADS!_

_QueenRani [2:08 AM]: Stop jokin around Evi_

_QueenRani [2:08 Am]: Evi?_

_QueenRani [2:09 Am]: Chris?_

_DollSeeker [2:09 Am]: Just to tell u she knows about Magic school n about my family._

_RainTrain [2:10 Am]: OOO_

_QueenRani [2:10 AM]: I feel bad._

_RainTrain [2:11 AM]: Argh! Not everything is about u!_

_QueenRani [2:11 AM]: Ur mean!_

_DollSeeker [2:11 Am]: Will u 2 stop!_

_AngelDreamer [2:12 AM]: Well if u guys r done arguing like a married couple I would like 2 say g'nite._

_QueenRani [2:13 AM]: NITE!_

_RainTrain [2:12 AM]: Nite._

_DollSeeker [2:13 AM] Sweet dreams Evi_

_AngelDreamer [2:14 AM]: Nite all._

I logged off and started to think of the dance that was tomorrow. My heart sped and I quickie went doing my business. I fell asleep within twenty minutes.

* * *

**_Thanks to all those who read and reviewed. I want 2 hear what u think.. I'm sorry if it was to short but I promise to write more! I'm sorry for errors...I've been thinking about their dance. The next chap will be the big day. So stay tune....Will their 'date' be sweet or will it be ruined?_**

**_Later, _**

**_AutumnCrystal25_**


	27. Point of no Return aka the dance

****

**_I don't own anyone or thing. Only the Plot, and you know Evi, Bethel, Rani, Rain, Nick, Ray, Kevin, Larry, Gina, Jessica, Maha, Vane, Sophia, Matilda, Silva, Wren, Jen, Anya, Chase,Sapphire, Serena, Brittany and a bit of Malenka. Enjoy!! Before I 4get I have people who would play out my chacters and the girls dresses on my profile. Check that out._**

* * *

Christopher's Pov

I felt my heart banging against my chest, wanting to be free. I wanted to run up to Mel's room were Evi, Malenka, Aunt Paige, Phoebe, and my mom were in. Sure mortal school is the real thing...So was Magic school, but at least there are people who know about magic. I paced the room, my counterpart glared at me.

"Your making a mistake going with her." He hisses.

"Your a mistake waiting to get his arse kicked." FunnyGuy aka Future Junior, retorts

"Your wife!"

"Watch it!" FunnyGuy yells.

I shake my head, wanting to pound it against the wall. Wyatt comes in with his counterpart which we decided to call Phantom. I don't know why and I don't care.

"So, do you think their ready?" Wyatt asks.

"They'll be down in four minutes." Phantom states.

"So, you did go-"

"Yeah, believe me Malenka will look Hot!"

"Hey!" Wyatt yells. "Don't look at her!"

"Dude, I'm-"

He doesn't finish because FunnyGuy gags him with his sock... I shook my head, I could hear footsteps. I go up to the Foyer, to see my Mom and aunts jogging down.

"Where are the girls?" Wyatt asks.

"Malenka!" Aunt Paige and Phoebe yell.

I look up to see Malenka walking down the stairs. Her hair was up, letting her glossy ringlits around her barbiedoll face. She wor a stripless red dress, which was sunngle on her upper body, as it was loose on her lower. She had a red shaw, that draped over her shoulders. I turned to see my brother with his mouth open, a smile played on Malenka's lips. Both Wyatt's stared at her, she gave my mom a look.

"He's in shock." She stated.

I started to chuckle as Wyatt glared at mom.I hear Aunt Paige laugh as she shakes her head.

"Don't laugh, Chris." Aunt Phoebe states

"Why?" Grumpy Pants asks.

"Evi!" Aunt Paige yells up the stairs.

I look up waiting for Evi, I see a white heel on the stair followed by a long leg. I followed the leg and up to the mid-thigh, Metallic Blue cloth snuggled around the flesh. Hands covered in 'Miroku' style gloves; around her waist was a ribbon that was tight around. Her hair was loose, covering her shoulders, the top of the dress was tight, her figure was snug and I felt my mouth going dry. Around her neck was the necklace I had given her for her birthday, It was our family symbol the _Triquetra._ I also got a charm her bracelete it was the same thing the_ Triquetra_.

She got down to the last step, a smile played on her lips which were glossed. She had light makeup, eyeliner, shadow, mascara, blush. A sweet scent came from her, it filled my head with ideas. The sweet Jasmine scent drove me crazy, FunnyGuy pushed me towards Evi. I bumped into her and held her for a minute. I pulled away, because know my aunts....

"Pictures!" Mom yelled.

Everyone groaned but FunnyGuy and Junior, they pointed and laughed at us. Until his mom told us about a girl named Gina that shut him up. Dad ran into the room with uncle Henry and Coop, they fought over who was taking us. Evi told them that one could pick up and drop off. Dad won round one and uncle Henry round two. We walked out the manor to see Evi and Malenka's parents smiling at us. Evi's mom walked over and spoke to the girls and then thanked my parents.

When we got to the school, I felt my blood race as people looked at us. A lot of guys were looking at Evi and Malenka, I wanted to curse them. I pulled Evi closer to me; she didn't seem to notice the glances. I glared that guys who thought of things what involved them and Evi in a room. I would hunt down everyone of them and make them regret it. We walked into the main gym, the lights changed and blasting music, people dancing. I pulled Evi into the crowd and pulled her to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist as I did; her head rested on my chest. Through the whole night I dance with only her and I started to realize that Evi knew how to dance. I mean she knew all types of steps, you knew salsa, rumba, cha-cha everything. I couldn't believe she kept that from me. We called a break and went to the stand.

"Where did you learn that?" I ask as I had her water bottle.

"When you would go to 'family trips' I would go to dance camps." She stated. "I know, you can't believe little old me would dance to such music."

She was talking about the dirty dancing. I smiled, she knows me to well.

"You know, I would-"

"If it isn't little Eva and Crystal." Kevin appeared.

A group of guys were looking at Eva with lustful eyes. I pulled Evi behind me and got ready to fight.

"Come with us Eva, you won't regret it."

"I'm here with Chris, now leave." She demanded that last part.

"Who the hell do you think you are to demand that little girl?"

"You mess with her and you mess with me." A voice hissed.

Out came out Ash, I could tell that Kevin and the rest of the guys were scared. Ash is a scary guy, I don't even mess with him as I do with the dorks up stairs.

"Ash?" Evi whispers.

"Hey kiddo, just came to see if you were all right." He glared at Kevin and his goons. "Now, why don't you two run along."

He walks pass us, towards the others. I take Evi by the hand and led her back into the gym; I took her into my arms and held her.

Two hours later...

The dance was about to end as Evi and I walked up the blueberries to get our things. I had Evi's hand in mine, I felt my spirits floating. We got our things and waited for Wyatt and Malenka. We ran into Rani, Rain, Bethel, Jesso, and Brittany; we chatted about things. When they left, Wyatt and Malenka appeared. Only that they looked flushed and out of breath. I gave them a look and then I thought of the bridge. We walked out to see Uncle Henry waiting for us, we get into the car and started home...When we got there, I took Evi's hand and orbed to the Bridge......

**Eva's Pov**

Can't believe Chris would orb me with out consideration. I look around to see that we were high up; I start to panic. I close my eyes and silently prayed. I felt Chris go behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. His chin rested on my shoulder, as he sways us.

"I know you're a fear of heights but, I thought you would like to come to the one place I come to think." He whispers into my ear.

I wanted to hide the shiver that went down my back.

"Open your eyes, Evi. I won't let you fell."

"I know you won't but, I'm scared." I whispered.

"I won't let anything happen too you as long as I can help It." he whispers as he moves in front of me. "Give me you hand."

I place my hand in his strong one and he pulls me to him. I crash against his chest; I look up into his eyes. Those green orbs that captive me since I was five, those lips that curve into a smile that are tempting causing lust.

"Look over the edge." He whispers.

I did what he just asked, and I see the most beautiful view in my life.

"It's so beautiful, Chris."

"That she is." I hear him whisper.

"What?" I turn to me.

Eyes blazing with an intense emotion.

"You look beautiful tonight, Evi."

"Thanks, your mom, aunts and my sister did this."

"You always look like this."

That confused me.

"What?"

"Shush." He smiles. "Don't say that."

"Say what?"

"That you-"

"Okay you know what I'm confused thanks." I playfully push him.

"Your welcome." He starts to lean in.

"Chris?" I whisper.

"Evi." He whispers back. "Can...Can I kiss you?"

I feel my heart thumping against my chest. He started to get closer and closer, my heart raced.

"Yes." I whisper.

He is only inches away, his lips softly press against mine. He pulls me closer which deepens the kiss. I find myself excited and scared at the same time. He pulls away and looks down at me.

"I'm sorry, Evi." He whispers as he nuzzles my cheek.

"Don't be." I whisper.

"I'm going to kiss you again….Is it okay?"

His lips once again were softly on mine. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me close to feel his chest. I trendily kiss him back, my heart raced as it pounded. His hands clutching me close, the sweet innocent kiss was driving me closer to a blissful dream.

'_He's playing with your emotions.' _The voices returned. _'Kill the bastard and bathe in his blood.'_

I pulled away and feel my blood run cold. I feel Chris's hands on my shoulders.

'_See what we saw.' They whisper._

_They sucked me into a dream like vision type of thing. Three beautiful women stood before me. They look the same expect they were dressed differently._

"_Little Eva, grown up in this world but, in ours she's still a child. No true family around to protect her." One states as the other two agree._

"_You will join us as the other three."_

"_Other three?" I ask_

"_Is it so that she has yet to see. That she isn't the only one but, one out of three." Others whispers._

_"Acheron will not harm this little one, but he doesn't want her to be the one." One to the left states._

_"The one for what?" I yell._

_"The one to create a new life as to destroy the old one. To become wife of the dark one."_

_I stare at them, the dark one?_

_"Stop with the rhyming! I want to know what you are talking about!"_

_"Maybe we will, but you need to know."_

_"Great."_

_"That Christopher Halliwell will be no more then a memory." They look into my eyes. "He will bring you sadness and you will never deny him yourself or bed. You will never stop loving him."_

_"Whoa! Love his is a strong word." I start "Plus Chris and I are friends."_

_"In time you'll see. You need to deny him everything. For that we have decided on your destiny." They whisper as they hold hands. "We will meet again and you will join us, until than." _

"Evi?" I hear Chris's worried voice.

I look into his green orbs that caused me to shiver as they stare down at me with concern.

"Chris?" I whisper as I find my voice.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah..." I look away and down at the bridge. "I...We does this leave us Chris?" I ask

"What do you mean?"

"The kiss." I state.

I felt my heart slip as the silence sliced my heart.

"Where do you want it to?" He asks.

"I don't know." I whisper.

"I don't either."

I turn to face him again, his eyes shined with something. I blinked for a second only feel his lips on my again, there is nothing wrong kissing someone you happen to like.... Does it?

_'Not if you want to die.'_ The voices hissed.

I pushed them way not wanting to spoil this moment that will only happen once in my life.....

* * *

**_Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed. I'm sorry for errors and I'll update soon. Keep on reviewing in order for me to update. Thank you all. I'll update in two days.._**

**_Later _**

**_AutumnCrystal25_**


	28. Uncles Hades!

****

**_I don't own anyone or thing. Only the Plot, and you know Evi, Bethel, Rani, Rain, Nick, Ray, Kevin, Larry, Gina, Jessica, Maha, Vane, Sophia, Matilda, Silva, Wren, Jen, Anya, Veronica, Steve, Chase,Sapphire, Serena, Brittany and a bit of Malenka. Enjoy!! Before I 4get I have people who would play out my chacters on my profile. Check that out._**

* * *

Steve's Pov

I lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling. My mom was humming as my dad and uncle fixed the bedroom for the new baby. Sheesh can't my parents not have anymore kids. Anyways, my younger sisters were somewhere most likely with their man (Matti), working (Sophie), Babysitting (Silva),and my older sister, God knows where (Kat, and the sister's who were given way since they were born and I never got a chance to meet.) My brothers Training (Darien) or annoying our good old buddy Zarek (Cameron). My twin was somewhere, doing her thing. I hate this! I'm 200 and I'm bored!

"Get a hobby." My twin Veronica yells into my room.

I turn over to see her tanned face bobbing head.

"What do you want?" I ask as I sit up.

"Came to see if you want to visit 'Uncle' Hades."

No! My mind yells as I push the stupid little voice out and jumped out of the bed. On thing is for sure you could never go wrong, visiting old Uncle Hades. Not evening playing cards with him, until you accuse of cheating then you're dead.

"Let's go!" I ran toward her and notice that she's been crying.

Argh girly emotions!

"Why are you crying now?" I ask as I take her hand.

"Nothing." She sniffles.

"You cry a storm." I state.

Last time it ended up being a hurricane, poor dad and Talon, Kryian had to fend it off.

"Am' I....Ugly?" She asks in a mere whisper.

When those words left her mouth, I saw red. I want blood for who ever dared say that to my baby sister! Who the hell called her ugly!!

"No, Ronica, who would you ask me that?" I ask as I push her hair away.

It's rubbing off! No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I over heard Ricky say that to Carrie."

"Forget Ricky the Prick. You are beautiful. Even more than Agapa."

Who happens to be an aunt of ours, who was killed by our grandmother.

"The goddess of love?"

I nodded.

"But, she's-"

"She may be dead but that is what you are now. You took her place so deal with it, Pumpkin."

"You are a great big brother. I love you, Apple."

"Yeah, me too." I offer her a smile.

Her tear still and vanish as she shakes her head. Her swollen eyes were now, as they were before. She took my hand and we flashed out to the underworld to see our dear great Uncle.

As we got there, I heard someone behind us. I turned to see him standing glaring for a second until he realized who we were.

"Hades!" Ronica yells.

She runs into his arms and hugs me. Poor him he gets the death squeeze of the goddess of love; and I have to be the God of war now. So it's weird. Hades returns the hug and laughs at me. Sure, Hades isn't really our uncle but, he cares for us just like all of my dad's kids.

"If it isn't little Ronica and Stevie." He teases.

"Not Stevie! Just Steve!" I yell as I stomp on my foot.

Bratty yeah but, get my way all the time. Aries even fears me and he's older.

He tsks me and ruffs my hair.

"Still the same." He laughs.

"You're still a Prick." I retorted.

"And you want to fight someone, that's why you're being a jerk." He mutters.

He knows me too well, hmm chess with me on Sunday.

"Yup" I pop the 'p'.

He surges and waves his hands. A door appears and I walk into; to see the three most feared and skilled warriors in History. I readied myself and waited for the attacks.

**Veronica's Pov**

I can never understand my brother. He's so sweet and kind...well to me. I turn to see my uncle Hades. His handsome features were captivating; he smiles at me. He's not so nice to others; I'm thinking family issues.

"So you know that I might have five siblings that don't live or know about us." I stat as I sit down.

I look up to see Hades in shock as he locks the souls that have tried to escape.

"Are you-"

"Yup, daddy had a night with a woman so..Yeah." I sigh.

"What's wrong?" He asks as he looks into my brown eyes.

"I don't think I'll ever find someone for me." I whisper.

"Ronica, you will." He gives me a sad smile.

"You-"

"I thought the same until I meet your auntie Persephone. She changed me...Kind of..."

I could feel the love in him when he spoke about my auntie.

"Expect for her dreadful mother!" He yells.

Great...

"Uncle, do you think that..."

"No."

"But-"

"No, I don't want-Mnimi?" He stares behind me.

I turn to see my cousin Mnimi who seems to be in a gown.

"Where have you been?" He asks.

"Not now, I need to ask you about the Fates." She rushes.

"What about them?" He asks.

"Did they send a woman to take the powers of a witch." She asks.

"Not that I know off."

"Can you do me a favor."

"I'm not going to go up against the Fates."

"I wasn't going to ask you that. I need you too-"

"Mnimi, you know I would like to help you but, I can't."

Mnimi sighs.

"I'm sorry to waste your time, I'll go see Nemesis."

Mnimi flashed out of the room. I turn to look at Hades.

"This isn't good. Who ever took those powers must be a powerful person."

"What do you mean?"

"That are different levels, the one that Mnimi is looking for belongs to a power witch but, not as the one to be protect by your grandmother."

"Why?"

"He might be able to destroy the world if Apollymi wishes."

"Apollymi?"

"Your grandmother, hasn't your father..." He stopped himself as he stands and flashes out..

* * *

**_Thanks to all those who read and reviewed. I want 2 hear what u think.. I'm sorry if it was to short but I promise to write more! I'm sorry for errors . I may add another chap 2day.._**

Later,

AutumnCrystal


	29. Memories

**_I don't own anyone or thing. Only the Plot, and you know Evi, Bethel, Rani, Rain, Nick, Ray, Kevin, Larry, Gina, Jessica, Maha, Vane, Sophia, Matilda, Silva, Wren, Jen, Anya, Veronica, Steve, Chase,Sapphire, Serena, Brittany and a bit of Malenka. Enjoy!! Before I 4get I have people who would play out my chacters on my profile. Check that out. Enjoy!!!_

* * *

**

Malenka's Pov

I just realize that I fell in love with that mortal; yet he won my lonely heart. I can't be in love! Not for that person to destroy me! I seen the other time line and I know what he did to me. I could not shake off the bad feeling that something will happen in the future. I need to see Nemesis...

As I flash into Nemesis home, I see her standing before me.

"Mnimi, what are you doing here?" she asks as she places a hand on my shoulder.

"Nemesis, there is a witch who's powers were wrongfully taken. I don't know what to do. I went to Hades but, doesn't know a thing so I came to you."

"I know your stress, but I can't do a thing unless they step out of bound." She paces the room. "There is one thing I can do."

She whispers as she closes her eyes. Her lips quiver as her hands raise and wash over me.

"What did you-"

"It will help you. Now go before you are missed."

I flashed into the bathroom and changed my close. I walked out to see my dad looking at me with sad eyes.

"Malenka, you know I don't want you to hide when you use your powers." He whispers.

I bow my head and look up at him.

"Dad, you know that I prefer to use them that way so Evi won't find out." I state.

"You go by a different name and hide who you are."

"It's for the best. You know why I have to." I tried to hide my eyes using my hair.

"Why?"

"Dad, you know that if they find out they will come and hurt you and-"

"You know Samia is a Dark-huntress that's why she's never around."

I sigh.

"I know but, if they find out, they won't keep you alive along enough to utter a word."

"But, I know who you are." He whispers.

"I know, you vowed never to say a thing."

"I know, I'm not old I'm just rusty. I need a good fight." He states.

I laugh at his statement.

"If you want I'll let you train with Hades."

"No thanks, baby."

He was filling in the shoes of my father. who had pasted away long before, I have no memory of him and I feel horrible.

"Dad, you know that I love you and that you make me happy. Even if I don't show it. I love you and I don't want anything to happen you. Ever. That's why I do that, I need you to be safe." I felt tear prickle my eyes. "Please daddy."

"Anything for you, baby." He kisses my forehead and starts for the door. "Don't get close to that Angel witch." He whispers.

"I know daddy." I whisper. "But, I can't promise anything."

He closes the door. I hear the familiar sound of his heavy set of footsteps. I ready myself for bed and look out of my window to look next door, hoping to see a certain Halliwell. As I get a glimpse of him, I retreat to my bed. I could still feel his lips on mine, that memory will fever be in my mind. He was the first to ever lay a hand on me. No one should have done, not even the gods. That could mean one thing...He's the one destined for me....

**Wyatt's Pov **

I kissed her... I kissed the girl I've always liked. I felt my heart jump with glee as I walked into the kitchen. I see Grumpy Pants, Funny Guy, Me whispering. Mom, dad, my aunts and uncles were looking at each other but no one spoke.

"Wow, talk about a ghost town." I whisper as I go up to the sink.

"Did you have fun?" Aunt Phoebe asks.

"I had loads." I whisper as I grabbed a cup of milk that Phantom poured.

"Did you kiss her?" Uncle Coop asks.

One thing I want to avoid so bad, was that. I don't want my family to know that I kissed the one girl I care for with all my life. I can see myself married with her, even having kids. They would look her or me?

"Hello, Wyatt?" I look up to see everyone looking at me.

"Like I'm telling you." I walk out and head for my room.

I have a strange feeling that she's hiding something from me, something that would depend on ours lives. I readied myself for bed, as I laid there, I still couldn't figure out what it was. I felt my eyes getting heavy with sleep as I rubbed my eyes. I saw a beautiful face appear..

"You will see what you did in the other line to the one person you fell in love with." She whispers. "I will reward your for your work of good, not of the bad. They are balanced so I shall not ruin you."

_*Dream/flashback of other timeline*_

_I paced the room as I heard that wrench went to that Chthonian, those demons that could kill the most power of demons with a glance. Why would she leave me for that thing! I who can brought the world to her feet. Made her queen, my queen! I sent Strker to find her! I'll avenge myself for that! I'm the only one to have her! I look outward to the city and narrow my eyes as I see my men bringing her to me. My heart is to return and have my heirs; if she disobeys she's regret it. Just like my cousins did. I turned to see my right hand man; he looked at me in awe._

_"What do you want Stryker?" I sneer._

_"Your brother has been seen with that witch."_

_Witch?_

_"My dear sister-in-law," I started ask. "Where is she?"_

_If I can't have my love back; I'll have her sister..Who happens to be my sister-in-law._

_"She's with her kids." He starts. "Seems your brother is having an affair."_

_"My brother is stupid for leaving such a woman for my servant."_

_"So you did plant Bianca on Chris?" _

_"It is the only way to find out what the hell he's up to." I hiss."Little Chris, needs to learn. Join me or he'll die like the rest of our family."_

_I smile at the voices of my family as their death came near..._

_"You need me for anything else?"_

_"Keep an eye on my brother, my cousin Junior, my sister-in-law and the kids. I want them alive a bit longer."_

_"If you don't mind me asking why would you want your sister-in-law alive?"_

_"If my wife doesn't do what I want then; I'll have to get a new one. Who better then the sister of my wife."_

_"Isn't she married to your brother." He questions._

_"I don't need to be question by you! I need at bride if mine dies!"_

_He narrows his eyes and nods._

_"I'll get content with the girl."_

_He flashes out of the room. I look around for my favorite gown for my wife; when the doors open and in comes in my men and wife. I smirk as she looks up at me with those beautiful green eyes._

_"Let me go!" She yells._

_"Malenka, welcome back." I retort._

_"Wyatt, let me go!" She yells_

_"You have no right to demand a thing for Lord Wyatt!" A demon yells as he hits my wife._

_I flicker my wrists and it bursts._

_"Don't touch my wife!" I hiss._

_"I'm not your wife!" She yells._

_"You are what I say you are!" I grab a fistful of her hair. _

_Something in my gut told me that she has been with that chthonian demon._

_"You slept with that Demon!" I yell._

_"That's for me to know and none of your concern!" She yells._

_"Have you! I want to know! I'll kill the bastard and I'll have you watch!"_

_"I'm not going to say!"_

_"You're my wife!"_

_"That was before you killed my father!" She yells._

_"He opposed our marriage."_

_"He wasn't!"_

_I felt anger boil over._

_"Shut up!"_

_I backhanded her; as soon as I did that I regret it._

_"I'm sorry, love-"_

_"Don't touch me! You wonder why I went with Brent! I love him!"_

_I clutched my fist as I dismissed my men._

_"I'll forgive you if you bare me an heir."_

_"Never! Not again!"_

_"Again?"_

_"I had a child with you! Only that he won't be with you ever!"_

_"What the hell are you talking about?" I hiss._

_"He died in one of your attacks!" She yells. "But I didn't fret over spilt hairs. I had another with Brent. What the hell I had more then one."_

_I shook with anger, knowing the truth that my wife slept with a demon. I blow up everything that came in my sight. I turn to her and did something I've been doing for sometime on her. I force myself on her...Only that I didn't stop. She fought me off, She utter words in a different language._

_"What the hell are you saying?" I hiss._

_"My sister will be your death!" She yells._

_"Your sister will be warming my bed."_

_"In your dreams."_

_That angers me more, I wrap my hand around her throat. She tries to fight me off, only that her body lay limp minutes later... I look down to see her eyes glossy and angered. I killed the one woman who ever loved me....I crawl away and sob, what the hell was I thinking..._

*Flashback of other timeline ends*

I jerk awake; what the heck was that? Did I or will I kill Malenka? I'm sorry terrify if it will come true. I need to talk to Chris..

* * *

**_Thanks to all those who read and reviewed. I want 2 hear what u think.. I'm sorry if it was to short but I promise to write more! I'm sorry for errors. Happy Valentine's Day!!_**

**_Later, _**

**_AutumnCrystal25_**


	30. Fun in the Sun, oops guess not

**_I don't own anyone or thing. Only the Plot, and you know Evi, Bethel, Rani, Rain, Nick, Ray, Kevin, Larry, Gina, Jessica, Maha, Vane, Sophia, Matilda, Silva, Wren, Jen, Anya, Veronica, Steve, Evan, Esmeralda, Estefania, Chase, Sapphire, Serena, Brittany and a bit of Malenka. Enjoy!! Before I 4get I have people who would play out my chacters on my profile. Check that out._

* * *

**

**Junior's Pov**

I can't help but, think of Gina. She's in my mind all the time, I wonder if she's magical? Most of all how she would react if she finds out I was...I start to drift off into wonderland....

_*Flashback of other time line.*_

_I walk around trying to find my wife; her smile was etched into my memory. I go up to Acheron who looks upset, his eyes were no longer filled with happiness. He lost everyone..His kids, wife, friends, most of all he lost the longing to live._

_"Ash?" I whisper his name._

_I've known him since I was a baby. He always help my family out. I couldn't help but, feel safe with this man._

_"Junior, I think it would be better if I had died with my family." He whispers._

_"Ash, why if-"_

_"I lost everyone I was fighting for."_

_"Ash, there's still Evi, her kids, me, Malenka, Savitar, Zarek, Sundown, Wulf, Talon, and the rest of the dark-hunters."_

_"We don't have a choice, but live to die."_

_"What?"_

_"We lost someone."_

_"Who?"_

_He looked at me, his silver eyes were dead._

_"My niece Mnimi."_

_"Mnimi?" I whisper. "Who is that?"_

_"You know her as Malenka."_

_"What happened to her?"_

_"She was raped and killed by Wyatt."_

_I felt my world spin as I lost another member of my family. My sisters, cousins, aunts, uncles, mom and dad died because of Wyatt. Malenka was like a sister to me, I wanted nothing more than go after her murder. _

_"That-"_

_"We have to watch over the kids."_

_"Whose?"_

_"Eva and Malenka's."_

_"Why?"_

_"Brent will pass on to the another life in two nights. He will face Wyatt and he will leave Veronica and Darien in your care."_

_I nodded._

_"What of Evi's?"_

_"She'll..."_

_"She'll what?"_

_"We have to watch over her."_

_"Why, She's-"_

_"She'll pass on if we let the witch, Christopher is having the affair with, and she'll take any chance to kill her."_

_"Why would Chris have an affair?"_

_"Eva, isn't magical and she can't defend herself."_

_He's eyes were dark._

_"And Gina, will not be with us for a long time."_

_"What do you mean?" I ask_

_"She's gone to the underworld to help Hades."_

_"Hades? As in the Greek God?"_

_He nodded._

_"Why would he-"_

_"He's an old friend."_

_"Why do you call Malenka, Mnimi?"_

_"She's not the daughter of Tad and Samia Addams..."_

_"Then who is she?"_

_"She's......"_

_*Flashback of other timeline ends.*_

I wake up to my phone ringing. I look who was calling and was surprised that it was Gina.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, Junior..I have a huge question." Her voice as soft yet chipper.

"Ask away.." I sit up.

"First, did I wake you up?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine."

I would kill my sisters if they did wake me up.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, now what's your question."

"Do you want to hang out and go see a movie with my buddy Nick and his cousin."

"Sure." I answer before I ask who as the sister.

"Okay meet me where we first met. See you at six." She hangs up and I throw myself back on the bed again.

**Rain's Pov...**

I wanted to kill my sisters and mom for making me wear make! It's evil! I hate it with a passion, and I would blast that down to Uncle Hades. I sighed as they finished. I really want to kill make up. I got up and looked at the mirror, I didn't look like me, and I looked like my sister! No!!!!!!!!!! The skinny jeans were the only thing that was black, my top was a bright pink! I narrowed my eyes and willed myself to change it to lime green. My heels changed to boots, as my hair back to the color I love..Black, with my rainbow strake. I sighed, I had a meeting with Evi; she wants me to meet someone. I have a feeling Chris planned something. Brittany was going, as well as Serena, Rani, Bethel, Maha, Jesso, and Malenka. I had a feeling that something funky was going to happen. I let it go, as Rani screams her head off. I ignore her cries as I walk over to my dad who was banging on the door.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Brain, stole rock band away." He pouted.

"Brain, give dad the game or watch when I tell your crush about your crush." I lean against the wall.

The door opened and the game was thrown at dad. The door slammed shut, as I heard muttering.

"I love you too!" I yell at Brain. "Dad, do I have to go with the girls?" I ask dad as he holds the game close to his heart.

"No..."

I heard mom yell at him in Greek.

"I mean, yes."

"You are a push over."

He bows his head.

"I know."

"I love you that way."

"I love you too, honey. Now don't tell Rani I said that."

"What do I get out of it?"

"Hmmm...Nothing."

"Okay than." I laugh.

Inside of hearting out, I flashed out. I was in P3, I heard Chris, Wyatt, Evi, and Malenka talking. I walk up to them and sneak behind Evi, I grab her sides. She jumps but, elbows me and I sink to the ground.

"You dolt it was me!" I yell as I grab my sides.

She turns to look down at me, her hands cover her mouth.

"I'm sorry!" She yells.

I get up and brush myself off. I look at them and smile.

"It's okay so what you guys want to do on this fine Sunday?" I ask.

"Want to go to the beach and laugh at the kiddies?" Jesso's voice shrieked like you just crawled the chalkboard.

"That means we have to get bathing suits." Evi whispers.

She has a thing of showing her body, I guess that is why she had a hard time wearing the dress we picked out and made her wear.

"Yeah, Evi. Big bad Bathing suits." Jesso laughed.

"You are cruel!" She huffs.

Something is different, I mean Chris is staring at her more that usual.

"Chris?"I start.

"Hey!" Serena walks over to us.

You know she's a nice girl, its true when they say never mess with Mother Nature. Serena will kill you with the very air you breathe. She's one heck of a nymph.

"Rena!" Evi yells as she hugs her.

"What no hug for me?" Brittany asks.

Brittany is a witch with a hint of nymph or something. She's able to control people mostly used on demons.

"NO, you saw me yesterday." Evi retorted.

"Fine."

We waited for everyone else to come, on that it wasn't to long. When I heard one behind me I turned to see the guy with yellow eyes..Who I've been calling Pikachu.

**Dracu's Pov**

I stared into the eyes of the girl who as been appearing in my dreams. Only that she looked a bit different.

"Rain! Why in the heck did you change your shirt!" Her twin yelled.

"Because dad told me too." She whispers as she looks way from me.

"But, it was pink!"

"I hate Pink!" She states as she moves over to some girl who stood next to Chris. "Evi, Jesso, help."

"I can't." The girl who stood next to Chris whispers. "I'm not in the mood to have to fight your sister off today."

"Jesso?"

"Rani, if you don't want your daddy to find out about your secret I'd advise you too leave your sister alone. Or I'll tell Brain."

"You guys are no fun!"

"You need to let Rain have her own way, Rani." A new voice cut in.

A girl with long brown hair appeared, brown eyes that were endless.

"Bethel you need a-"

"Rani, don't test me." She said calmly.

I could hear Allan's gasp, I turn to him. His eyes bright as he looks that the girl.

"Okay, since we're all here. Let me introduce everyone." Chris starts.

He points everyone out and as soon as we were done, we headed for the beach. I couldn't keep my eyes off Rain, her simple ways just caused my heart to ache. I watched as the girls walked off going to change while we all did the same. When they came back, I once they were all cover over a robe.

"What was the point of coming?" Evi asks as she sits down.

"To have fun." Brittany states.

"Hey who's that?" Rain asks.

We all turn to see a guy coming up to us. He was fairly tall and built. Two girls and one guy at his side.

"Ray?" Bethel asks.

I see Allan's eyes dimmed.

"Beth?" Ray answers. "Aw man! One thing I don't want to see my sister in a bathing suit!" He covers his eyes.

"Watch out Ray!" He bumps into Evi.

He falls on her, Chris is there in a second pulling the guy way. He pulls Evi to him and holds her tight, something tells me that he did something last night.

"You okay?" He asks as he checks her over.

"Yeah." She smiles.

I see his eyes darken a bit, what the heck is going on.

"Hello." The guy that came with Ray muttered.

"Oh, yeah, you guys this is Evan, Estefania, and Esmeralda. Evan and Estefania are twins and Esmeralda is a good friend." Ray pointed out. "And I'm Ray, Bethel, Rani, Rain's older brother." He smiles. "Where's Nick and Brain?"

"Nick is with his best friend, Gi and Brain went with Grandma."

"Oh.."

As we all got to know each other, there was a shift in the wind. Serena stands up and looks around, her hair whirls around as she looks from side to side.

"You guys I think we should leave." She whispers.

"Why?" Maha asks.

"Something is coming and it's coming fast."

"Rena, you need a break." Brittany mutters.

"I'm serious." She whispers with a hint of fear.

"You guys I think, Rena is right." Evi whispers.

"What could happen?" Jesso states.

"Lots of things...Like us killing you!" A voice yelped.

We all turn to see a group of people, only that they had fangs....

"Damn!" Someone yells.

* * *

**_Thanks to all those who read and reviewed. I want 2 hear what u think.. I'm sorry if it was to short but I promise to write more! I'm sorry for errors . I may add another chap choice is up to you. When you leave a review tell me you want another today or tomorrow..Or you want both. It up to you._**

_**AutumnCrystal25**_


	31. Fight in P3 and Kiss & Tell

**_I don't own anyone or thing. Only the Plot, and you know Evi, Bethel, Rani, Rain, Nick, Ray, Kevin, Larry, Gina, Jessica, Maha, Vane, Sophia, Matilda, Silva, Wren, Jen, Anya, Veronica, Steve, Evan, Esmeralda, Estefania, Chase, Sapphire, Serena, Brittany and a bit of Malenka. Enjoy!! _

* * *

**

Estefania's Pov

This can't end well, these demons live to kill. I slowly stood next to my brother and took his hand. Evan wouldn't let anyone hurt those he cares about; I know that he likes that Brittany girl. I looked at the demons that were only to be hunted by a certain dark-hunter.

"Look whose here, we have lots of young ones." One gallu demon smirked.

Yuck, I wish they would just drop dead.

"That we do, Cur." Another Gallu agreed.

"Leave or die." Wyatt hisses.

It may be true that we met today, but it seems that I know them all. I feel like I have met the girl Eva, she looks so familiar.

"How about you die." They hiss.

I felt my hand shake as I look down at it. A mark appeared a sun with three arrows that pieced through it. I felt my body awake as if it had been close forever.

"When I say so run." Evan's voice was a mere whisper.

"No, I'll stay." I whisper.

"Estef, Do as I say."

"Like heck we stick together like glue."

"Don't forget about me." Essie whispers.

"Damn, you two need to go."

"Never." Essie smiles. "I was born to fight."

"Yeah, I know."

I look at the demons that look at us as they spread apart.

"You know how stupid can demons get?" Wyatt asks.

"Very." Chris states.

"You know you guys shouldn't get them angry." Evi states.

"Aw Evi, way to ruin the fun." Maha smiles.

"You guys I'm serious."

"Fine."

Chris looks over at Evi; he takes her hand.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

"Don't promise anything." She whispers. "Not until we're out of this."

"You won't live to see tomorrow." A gallu hisses.

As a gallu charges over to us, Wyatt appears, with Chris at his side. Chris waves his hand and the gallu flies backward.

"You mess with anyone, you mess with me." He states. "Chris, get everyone out of here."

"Like I'm leaving you Wyatt." He yells. "Junior get your angelic arse down here!"

White lights appear and two guys appear.

"What!" They both whine.

"Funny guy do you know anything about those things?" Wyatt asks.

"There um...."

"Gallu Demons." Evi whisper.

"Evi?" Everyone looks at her.

She looks pale and her eyes wide.

"She's gone in her little world." Another voice enters.

"What the hell is this a party?" A gallu asks.

"You know, I hate to make this short but, my wife and I have a date planned." A every accented voice sneered.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Your death, but everyone calls me Sin." The man stated.

All of a sudden a fight broke out, everyone ran toward Wyatt and we were included for some reason. A blue bubble appeared around us and then we were surrounded by blue lights.

**Bethel's Pov**

We were able to get out of there only when Sin appeared. Thank god I was able to get him in time. Why didn't we listen to Serena? We were once again in P3 only with three new people who looked confused.

"What was that!" Evan yells.

"Demons." Wyatt sighs.

"I know that, I meant what you did!"

"Oh...We orbed."

"What the hell are you." He grabs his sister and friend, pulls them behind them. "Brittany get over here."

"Evan, he's an angel...Well half." She whispers. "His cousin is my best friend." She pointed at Junior.

"Thanks Brit." The guy who no one knew answered.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Junior." He points at himself with his thumb.

"Erg."

"He's from the future, because Wyatt's future counter part lost his powers." Chris sighs. "Now what?"

"Let's get everyone home, Evi, Malenka do you think your dad would-"

"Ha, Dad would rather claw his eyes out then letting us sleep over your house." Malenka stated.

"How about we sleep over my house." Serena suggests.

"Party at Rena's!" Future Junior starts to dance.

"No boys!"

"AW...."

"What are we going to do about those demons and how did you know what they were Evi?" Rani asks.

"I don't know, for some reason I knew." She whispers. "I saw them in my dreams the other night."

"Dreams?" Estefania asks.

"Yeah, and the voices whispered their name to me."

"The voices?" Evan asks.

"Yeah."

"Evi, you know what Ash told you." Chris whispers. "Fight them off."

"I have, it's no use." She looks down at the ground.

"No, use!" Chris yells. "Evi, don't let them-"

"I'm not, they try to get me to them. Like yesterday."

"Why you want in shock while we-"

Evi covered his mouth.

"What did you guys do?" Serena asks.

"Nothing!" Evi yells.

"You guys kissed!" Brittany yells.

Evi blushes as Chris does.

"My little brother becoming a man." Wyatt whispers.

"And soon will be dead." A whisper echoes in the room.

"Why can't we have a break!" Wyatt yells.

"We're Halliwells." Chris states.

"And you need my help." A woman's voice came from the stairway....

We all look up at that the stair way to see a beautiful woman.....

"Who are you?" Evan asks.

"I'm the one who helped birth you and your sister." she states. "As well as Esmeralda, and Eva."

Everyone stared at her.

"I'm the one you should be calling when you need help." She whispers.

"Athena?"

Ash's voice cuts through the club. As soon as he appears, flocks of demons appear.

"Gods damn!" Ray yells.

"Been there, done that!" Ash hisses.

"Stryker get your ass down here."

I saw Wyatt pale at the name.

**Athena's Pov**

I stared that the Gallus they dared harm those I protect, they will die as I touch them. I have no need to fight them at all. My daughter is endanger and I will protect her. I would do anything for her. For her friends, her family. I glare at the demons, my spear appeared in my hand. I narrowed my eyes as I let it go, a dozen of Gallus fell to the ground dead. I snap my fingers and their bodies' burn away. I got just decided to burn the rest of the useless demons, their screams were nothing compared to the wars I have seen. I turn to the young children who have witnessed my powers. I see Eros kids among the mix. I see my daughter, she is nothing like her father or like me.

"Bethel, where is your father?" I ask.

"He's in New York." She whispers.

"Ah." I looked at my baby then back at Bethel. "Minded telling why the creatures that go bump at night are after you all?" I ask.

I ignore Acheron's look.

"We were at the beach you hanging out." Ray answers.

I fails to amaze me that he's Eros's son. He was more like his mother.

"So if you don't mind, I would like to stay with you." I smile. "Just in case."

"Sure."

My baby was near a group of boys, as well as girls.

"Chris, we need to talk." A blond boy pulls the boy Chris. "Allan, Edgar, Drac, Jake, Evan come on lets get some drinks."

They walk out of the room.

"Evi, spill!" Rain attacks the girl.

"No!"

I wonder what their talking about.

"Serena, Brittany help me!" Rain yells. "Jesso, Maha! Esmeralda, Estefania!"

"Evi, just tell us." Mnimi whispers.

"I won't spill!" Evi yells.

"You will if you don't want Chris to know you love him." Serena whispers.

"You can't tell him that!"

"But, I can." Rani states.

"I'll let it slip that you like Jake."

"What! I don't."

"Everyone can see it!"

"Fine!"

"So was it magical? Where did her take you?" Brittany asks.

"He took me on top of Golden Gate Bridge." Evi whimpers.

I smile.

"And?" Mnimi starts.

"He knew I was afraid of heights."

"I think he took you there knowing you would hold him for dear life." Esmeralda states.

"I'm thinking that too." Estefania whispers.

"Okay continue." Mnimi gives off a peeve look.

"He asks to kiss me." Evi blushes.

"Aw!" Every girl coos.

"And how was it?" Jesso asks. "Was it sloppy or a fairytale kiss."

"It was sweet and soft."

"A fairytale kiss. And did you like it?"

Evi casted her glaze to the side.

"Yeah, I don't know but, did you know you can tell a lot about a person from a single kiss." She whisper.

How right she was.

"How."

"If I wasn't his best friend and some girl he just happened to kiss. I would say he as a caring, sweet person, who wants and yearns for passion."

"You are head over heels for him aren't you." I ask.

She looks up at me with her sliver brown eyes.

"I guess so."

"Do you see you're self with him in the future?"

"I would like nothing more, but I know we won't."

"How would you know?"

"He marries another and I marry another but, our kids marry each and have a baby. My granddaughter Sapphire."

"You mean the chick from the future you told us about?She's your granddaughter!" Maha yells.

"Yeah."

"I need aspirin."

"So did I."

I heard my father calling me, I sighed and excused myself and flashed out. I could hear the bitter laugher of Apollo, I don't understand how my father could let him get so close.

* * *

**_Thanks to all those who read and reviewed. I want 2 hear what u think.. I'm sorry if it was to short but I promise to write more! I'm sorry for errors. I hope you enjoyed. Ps I won't update unless you guys review!! So i'm giving two days...Don't forget to read "My Past their Future." Prequel of "My Angel Baby"._**

**_AutumnCrystal25_**


	32. The notebook!

**_ I don't own anyone or thing. Only the Plot, and you know Evi, Bethel, Rani, Rain, Nick, Ray, Kevin, Larry, Gina, Jessica, Maha, Vane, Sophia, Matilda, Silva, Wren, Jen, Anya, Veronica, Steve, Evan, Esmeralda, Estefania, Chase, Sapphire, Serena, Brittany and a bit of Malenka. Enjoy!! _

* * *

**

Allan's Pov

Bethel was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen; I mean she's kind and sweet. I want to know her more, I want to know what she likes and dislikes. I grabbed four water bottles waiting for Wyatt and Chris to return.

"So what's-"

"Shut up, pretty boy." Edgar hisses at me.

For some reason he dislikes me; I just don't why.

I sigh. Wyatt and Chris walk in, Chris looked annoyed.

"Leave me alone, Wyatt." Chris brushes pass me.

"Come on, tell me!"

"Tell you what?" He huffs.

"The kiss."

"That's something, I don't want to hear!" We turn to see Junior covering his ears.

"When did you get here?" I ask.

"When your big butt blocked Jupiter." Edgar yelled.

"Stuff it!"

"Any ways, how was it?" Wyatt asks.

"I'm not going to say a thing. Plus were guys not girls."

"Hey!" We turn to Jake who was looking in a box. "Did you know that this box is full of things."

"Like?"

"A book, and it belongs to Chris." Jake handed him a book.

We look at it and it looked worn and torn.

"Open it!" Drac speaks for a second.

He opens it, only a picture was shown there. It was him but, he looks so such older. At his side there was a beautiful girl, a smile played on her lips as she looks down at two babies her arms. Two other kids on either side. On the bottom of the photo is said.

The birth of Perry and Piper Halliwell Addams...

"Addams?" Evan whispers.

"As in Evi?" Junior whispers. "Dude you married Evi!"

"Read what it says!" Wyatt yells.

Chris nodded as we all agreed.

"_It's another day in this hell, fighting against my brother isn't what I wanted. Most of all losing myself in this. I would sneak off to see my lover, sure it's bad enough that my brother is out to get everyone. What can I do? Everyone is in hiding, everyone in the family dead expect Junior, his wife, Malenka, and Eva. I regret nothing of the last few years. I married my best friend, and made her mine. Her long lost brother is here, helping us. Malenka is back with us and is trying to help us win against Wyatt. It pains me to see what my brother has caused. My kids would grow up to this hell that their uncle has made. I pray to the heavens that they would hear my plea need turn my brother good once again. Evi, is the mother of my kids and my wife, but she's no longer the love of my life. I found another who is able to defend herself; who's powers will help us. I think I lied to myself and to Evi. I should just let her go, I mean she just had my children. The second pair of twins, my little angels. I can't bring myself to hurt her. I hear the twins crying, I'll come back to write later." _Chris read...

"What the hell?" Was all that Evan lets out.

"Read more." Wyatt pushes the journal.

"_The kids are afraid of me. Jas won't come near nor would Piper. Chris protects them and is demanding me to leave them alone. Perry stands next to his brother. They blame me for Evi's death..Not only hers but the baby's. I don't want to tell them that she was working for their uncle. Junior is the only one they would listen too, he's always there. I feel as they want him as their father, I don't want to believe that I've become like my father...I could still hear Evi's screams as her body burns with the flames that were caused by my Bianca and I. The kids screaming for their mother, Sapphire appearing. She has nothing to do with me, I don't want her near my kids..."_

The note book was missing a page.

"More!"

"_I came back to 2004, I want to prevent Wyatt's turning. I don't want anyone to find out who I am. It hard hiding secrets but, I have too."_

There a couple of spells and demons. I saw more photos, of four little kids.

"_Bianca, she's working with Wyatt! Sapphire's dead, and now I'll pay for Evi's death. I let Bianca play me like a fucking game. She knew I would trust her! She pinned me against my wife. I lost the one person who mattered most to me. What can I do to protect my kids? What do I do?"_

Tear stains filled the page.

_Evi's alive! She's alive and well. I nearly cried with joy when I saw her appear in a flash. My wife, my love is back to me....She's wants nothing to do with me, she brushed pass me as if I didn't matter. She helped get rid off some demons, vampires, and diamons. She's not the same...She's cold and rude. I went up to her seeking a hug, one second I embraced her another I was on the ground gasping for air. She let me go, as my mother and aunts get off me. This is what was said._

_"What do you think your doing to my son?" Mom yells_

_"What he didn't dare do face to face. Surprised to see me, love?" She hisses._

_"Eva, is it you?"_

_"No, I'm the freaking energizer bunny." She retorts._

_"Who the hell do you think you are.?" Mom sneers._

_"Aw, Piper you were always a delight. That's why my daughter is named after you." _

_"What?"_

_"Now, Chris you didn't tell your mama who I am?" _

_"Chris, what the hell is she talking about?"_

_"You never tell anyone anything! I guess, you'll never change!" She yells._

_I flinch._

_"Evi, I didn't know it was a-"_

_"Bull, you knew that I was pregnant and that I would never ever betray you!"_

_I hear gasps._

_"Your Evi." Aunt Paige states._

_"You were always my favorite aunt." Evi smiles."But, your nephew never loved me!" She grabs a fistful of my hair. "How does it feel Chris? You like it when your hair is pulled!"_

_"Stop!" Mom yells. "If you love him, don't this to him!"_

_"Love is another form of hate!" She shrieks. "You tried to kill me! You dirt bag! I gave you four kids! And was about to give you another. You let them, you ordered it!"_

_"What!"_

_"I love you, Chris. I won't do the same as you."_

We all looked at each other.

"_Damn it All! Why in the hell would Evi, do that! Why would she kill herself to save me! She didn't have to! I was stupid to let her go! I vow Evi that if I fix this all, I'll never let you down. I'll fix it for you, for our kids, for our family."_

I look up at see everyone look at Chris. His eyes were blank and pained.

**Edgar's Pov**

What the heck was that! Please tell I' am not losing my mind! I ran out of the room and walk to see the girls were giggling. I see Jesso, a true goddess, who has stole my heart with a glance.

"Jesso, so how's your boyfriend?" Serena asks.

"Okay, hey spin the bottle!"

"What are you girls doing?" Allan asks as he comes in with bottles of water.

"Zip it, Pretty boy." I hiss.

I don't like the fact that he can come up to me and show of his looks.

"I thought you girls would like some waters. The others will be here with more." He hands the girls bottles.

Stupid show off.

"Thanks." Jesso flutters her lashes.

That's it, I'm going to kill him!

"Your welcome." He smiles at her.

I'm going to kill him with slowly and painfully.

"I must leave, I have to school and work." He smiles.

He makes his way toward the exit when Bethel stops him.

"Hold on!" She runs toward him.

They talk for a second as she writes something on his palm, and walks back.

He smiles for a bit and jogs up the stairs. If I know him, he would call on his white lighter, Tanya.

The rest of the hour we talk, and went our know ways. I started to my cramped home. My family made me feel bad, and I tried to help as much as I could. Sure, I'd be a jerk sometimes. But, I don't like showing my true emotions. I don't know what to do, or to say. I'm afraid of my own shadow! People call me Taco boy! I don't want to think anymore! I laid in bed and stared to dream...

*_Dream*_

_"__Taco boy!" My cousin Jim would yell as he would beat me. "Come on stay uncle."_

_"Freak off!" I retort_

_"I wouldn't be talking right now."_

_"You know that I would-"_

_"Your a freak! Your dad doesn't even defend you."_

_"At least my dad is still with me! Not like yours!"_

_"You little!"_

_I was beaten to a pulp for my big mouth. I have no doubt that the next time he comes back to visit he would do more damage._

*Dream ends*

* * *

**_Thanks to all those who read and reviewed. I want 2 hear what u think.. I'm sorry if it was to short but I promise to write more! I'm sorry for errors. I hope you enjoyed. Ps I won't update unless you guys review!! So i'm giving two days...Don't forget to read "My Past their Future." Prequel of "My Angel Baby"._**

**_AutumnCrystal25_**


	33. I promise

******_

* * *

_**

I don't own anyone or thing. Only the Plot, and you know Evi, Bethel, Rani, Rain, Nick, Ray, Kevin, Larry, Gina, Jessica, Maha, Vane, Sophia, Matilda, Silva, Wren, Jen, Anya, Veronica, Steve, Evan, Esmeralda, Estefania, Chase, Sapphire, Serena, Brittany, Ricco, Efrain and a bit of Malenka. Enjoy!!

* * *

Eva's Pov

Chris orbed us to my house, we decided to have the slumber party next week after the Halloween party from Magic School. I feel so safe with him, yet I don't know why my heart won't let him in.

"Want to watch a movie?" I ask.

It was only six and I would like nothing more then to have him here. He seemed to be scared of something, I know that it's has something to do with something with tonight. Malenka and Wyatt went to the kitchen to get some popcorn and snacks. While Chris and I chose the movie, I want to watch something different. I skimmed the titles of movies that my dad has been collecting for a while. Hmm....Something that's funny

"How about we see _Hot Rod_." Chris whispers as he walks up to me holding the movie.

"Okay."

I love this movie it's funny and I'm sure Chris will love it.

"Ready?" Malenka asks.

"Yup."

I place the movie in the player and we watch it. Through the night we could stop laughing, as we watched _The Phantom of the Opera._ I now know my we call Future Wyatt Phantom. I told what I thought to Chris and he started to laugh his butt off. I started to fall asleep on Chris's shoulder, he wrapped an arm around me. I snuggled close, I for one don't feel the need to do anything else to feel loved.

"You want to go to bed?" He whispers.

"No, I don't wanna."

"We have school."

"Erg, I don't want to see Kevin. He'll just ruin my day."

He laughed.

"I'll be there to beat him if he steps out of line."

"Hmm. I feel so much better here."

"Me too, but your felling asleep so march your butt up to bed."

"Awe, I don't want too."

"Eva Liliana Addams." He narrows his eyes.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell."

I saw him flinch.

"Chris, is something wrong?" I ask.

"I promise that I will never doubt your word."

I look into his eyes, something in them were pleading.

"And I'll never doubt yours." I smile.

"Go off to bed, I'll see you by your locker." He kiss my temple, grabs Wyatt and orbs off.

"Malenka, is it me or something wrong?"

"You think to much!" She walks out.

She's been hanging out with Vivian to much. I sigh as I go of to my room to ready myself. I felt myself being watched again, I ignored the feeling and laid in my bed. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Christopher's Pov**

As soon as I got home I went to my room and looked for a ring that was given to me by my aunt Paige. She told me to give it to someone special, and that person will always be with me. She's grown wise as an owl. I look at it and is was designed for a girl, someone I would care for. Was it from the other Chris? I shrugs and orb back to Evi's. I see her small form under the bed covers, I close my eyes...

I see a future Evi under the bed covers only that future me was next her. Holding her as if she were a lover not as a friend. Soft kisses were exchanged as caresses; blankets entangle in-between our bodies. Breathless words that didn't make sense.

I open my eyes to see her alone, her hand laid next to her cheek. Her hair fanned around her; soft curls that look like silk. I slowly walk up to her and kiss the ring.

"With a kiss I mark myself as yours as you are mine. With this ring I'll never deny. With a single call of my name, I'll be by your side night or day. At your side in or at anytime line. You will be protected by me." I place the ring on finger.

I kiss her temple; as I orb out. I was in my room laying in my bed. There was one thing I want more then anything else and that's Evi's heart. How can I get it if mine is hidden? I felt my eyes getting heavy and my body slowly shut down.

*Dream Flashback of other timeline*

_I walked around looking for my kids. There was something that troubled me, ever since Bianca appeared I've been neglecting them. Sure, Evi spent a lot of time with them; but, they need their father. As I walked up to their room, I could hear giggles and laughter. I open the door a bit to hear what was being said._

_"Mama, will dada come?" My youngest daughter asks._

_"I don't know, Piper." Evi's voice was soft and soothing.._

_"Mama, will my powers grow?" My oldest son asks._

_"Yes, Chris you'll become more powerful then your dada."_

_"Why does dada hate us?" Chris's twin asks._

_She was more like her mother._

_"He doesn't hate you. He just busy. Jazzy your dada loves you all."_

_"We heard you two fighting." Perry states._

_"Perry, you know not to-"_

_"Dada, come in." Jazzy looks up to the door._

_I push it open to see my kids sitting round their mother. In her hands was as book of fairytales._

_"I have to talk to your mommy." I whisper._

_In Evi's eyes their was pain and sorrow._

_"I'll be back." She whispers to them. "If some bad person comes use your powers and orb to Uncle Junior."_

_She kisses them as she walks toward me. She brushes pass me; our kids watching her. I close the door and turn to my wife. She was fit and young; only 19 and married with four kids._

_"What is it, Chris?" Her voice hollow and hurt._

_"It's about Malenka." I whisper._

_"What happened to my sister!" She grabs me by the collar._

_"Evi, she..."_

_I don't want to break her heart anymore._

_"What! Chris! Tell me! Did something happen to my sister! Is she okay?"_

_I didn't answer._

_"Tell me damn it!"_

_She pounds her fists on my chest._

_"I'm sorry she's dead.."_

_The shock and pain played in her eyes; she slipped to the ground and began to cry._

_"Evi, at least she's not in this hell."_

_I reached for her; she jerks away._

_"Don't touch me!" She yells._

_She hasn't even said that to me when I told her about Bianca. Evi still welcomed me into her bed, warming my nights. Loyal to me and I go off cheating on her._

_"Evi, don't-"_

_"Don't touch me!" She cries. "It makes my skin crawl!" _

_She pulls on her sweater, her tears streaming down profoundly. I back way; the door opens to reveal her half brother Ricco._

_"What's going on?" He asks as he runs to her side. "What the hell did you do!"_

_"I didn't do anything."_

_"Mama?" The kids ran over to her. "Are you okay?" They ask._

_She shakes her head._

_"Cover your ears, Babies." She whispers as she gets ups._

_"Evi, I'm-"_

_"You think it's fun to break me! You jerk! It's bad enough that you went looking for another! I gave you four kids! You were my first for everything! " She cried. "I still can't deny myself to you! Or the fact that I love you!" Her tears flowed._

_"Mama." Chris cries._

_"Peanut, Butter, Star, Fire come one lets go inside the room." _

_She wipes her tears and walks way. Not even a single glance back; I knew than that she lost all hope. There no doubt she would leave me alone; taking the kids. I could marry Bianca and start a family with her._

_'Don't get happy' Steve's voice sneered in my head. 'Eva, is someone you shouldn't let go.'_

_"Shut up, Steve."_

_"You know Steve is only making your life hell for what your making Evi go through."_

_"You don't know anything." I hiss._

_"You weren't there for any of the twins births. Or the pregnancies'."_

_"And you were?"_

_"Yes, Evi is my sister and those kids are my family. This war is between you and your brother. But I swear if you harm my sister any more than you just did. I'll kill you." Ricco hiss._

_"She's my wife!"I hiss._

_"Yet you have a lover under her nose. Don't you think she hurts! She's only been with you! She's never leaves the kids alone! She helps in anyway she can. I'll be damned if my sister ends up dying because of you." He storms off._

_I cool down and lean on the door to hear Evi softly speaking._

_"Mama, did you tell dada about the baby?" Piper's voice as filled with joy._

_"I'll tell him later. Now clean up, we need this place clean. You want dada Happy."_

_My heart ached, she's was baring another kid. My kid..._

_"You love dada?" Perry whispers._

_"Every much and I'll always will."_

_"Does he love you?"_

_There was silence._

_"I don't know."_

_"We love you, Mama." All four chorus._

_I open the door to see them in her arms._

_"I love you all." She whispers. "Your my babies and I'd rather die then see any of you hurt. I'd sell my soul to protect you." She cried. "Even for your dada."_

_"Chris." Bianca's voice was loud and angered._

_Evi and our kids look up at me. Something made me flinch as Evi touch her flat belly. She was pregnant again and it scared me. Her eyes were narrow as Bianca pulled me into a kiss._

_"What?" Bianca hisses._

_"Nothing." Evi stands and starts toward the door. "Come on, babies. Let's get you something to eat."_

_My kids use their powers to clean up and file out to follow their mother. I turn to Bianca; her eyes flared with anger._

_"Bianca-"_

_"You said you would get rid of her!"_

_"She's my wife, the mother of my kids."_

_"I'll be their mother!"_

_"She's pregnant."_

_"Erg!" Bianca shoved me into a wall. "Don't tell me you want to stay with her then me." She teased me with her hands._

_"She's my wife."_

_"Me or her!"_

_"I can't."_

_"She betraying you."_

_"What?"_

_"I've seen her with Wyatt."_

_My wife cheating on me with my brother! She'll die! Why would she go to him! Wasn't I enough. Tomorrow will be her last..._

_*Dream Flashback of other time line ends.*_

I jerk awake, my heart pounding; my body shaking.

"I promise I'll never hurt you, Evi"

* * *

**__**

Who really is Ricco?

Thanks to all those who read and reviewed. I want 2 hear what u think.. I'm sorry if it was to short but I promise to write more! I'm sorry for errors. I hope you enjoyed. Ps I won't update unless you guys review!! So i'm giving two days...Don't forget to read "My Past their Future." Prequel of "My Angel Baby".

AutumnCrystal25


	34. Problems

****

**_I don't own anyone or thing. Only the Plot, and you know Evi, Bethel, Rani, Rain, Nick, Ray, Kevin, Larry, Gina, Jessica, Maha, Vane, Sophia, Matilda, Silva, Wren, Jen, Anya, Veronica, Steve, Evan, Esmeralda, Estefania, Chase, Sapphire, Serena, Brittany, Ricco, Efrain, Ryssa and a bit of Malenka. Enjoy!! _**

* * *

Ryssa's Pov

You know I really hate those stupid preps. That's one gene I love from my dad, thanks to Artemis. I flashed myself into my room which was bright and girly but, my heart was pure black. That's how I love to scare my brothers. Hmm…What to do? Can't talk to Silvia, she's still in Los Vegas. Sophie is in her room working on homework...Veronica is talking to Hades; I really like to avoid the goddess of love. Let's go to the ultimate sister…Sophie! I don't want to talk to Veronica about love, because she caused the stalkers, cat calls not that she wanted it to; but it did. My best friend Randi would beat any guy, got to love to her.

"Ryssa, do you know if we're going to find the others?" Sophie asks as she walks into my room.

You know I dislike being the youngest.

"Yup."

"You know being the Goddess of love fire and warmth your cold." She plays.

"I wub you too." I flash her a grin.

She backs away.

"So tell me of the guy."

She sighs.

"Ryssa, he's like…"

"Like?"

No answer, I took things into my own hands and channeled my powers and made her jump.

"Use your powers on me again and I swear on dad, I'll kick your little butt."

"Aw Sophie, I never thought you would sweet talk to me."

"Shut up." She ends a pillow at me.

"Oh, I love it when you're mad." I tease. "Now tell me of Mr. Hot Stuff."

I wink. She hates it when I tease her…Well she hates it when anyone does it.

"No."  
Who thought she would be such a prude.

"Tell me off. Mr. Sexy." I flashed onto her back.

We swayed; I know I'm not fat!

"For a 12 year old you know too much."

"It's called the god of lust is out to come when the butterfly opens up."

"What?"

I sighed.

"Nothing."

Her balance wasn't too good, so we fell with a thump. Which echoed through the room; thus my older brother Ricco, who was a year older, ran in with his sword.

"What happened?" He asks as he puts it down.

"Nothing, sit and chat with us."

I pat the ground; he sits and pets his sword.

"You know for the messenger god you're too brave."

"Calling me a coward?" He asks as he narrows his eyes.

"No."

"Good, now Efrain and I are going to make fun of Erik."

"Erik the dead hunter?"

"Yup."

"He's so short."

"I know."

"Wonder why Artemis chose him?"

"Blackmail? Who knows what goes in that brain."

He stands and walks up to the door.

"Don't think." He runs out.

"What was that?" Sophie asks.

Efrain flashes into the room, his eyes playing with humor.

"Efrain!" I jump.

Then he starts to sing to Spice girls. I cover my ears and try to hind behind Sophie.

"Take it, Ricco!" He yells.

Ricco flashes in, wearing a pink toga.

"What the-"

"Ryssa, don't utter a word." Sophie whispers.

"Why?"

"I might have let my powers of slipped."

"How?"

"Holy Mac!"Ricco yells.

I look up to see a lion, baring its teeth.

"Kitty!" Efrain yells.

"Did you guys drop him?" I ask

"No."

"Listen biatch! I'm little puppet and this here is Baby Joker." Efrain yells as he points at Ricco. "You will bow down to us! I'm solider biatch and Ricco is soldier hoe you will address one of the two. New get lost or I'll make you into a coat!"

I backed away.

"Welcome to the jungle, baby." Efrain yells.

"Cat Fight!"Ricco yells he walks out of my room after the Lion and Efrain in tow.

My God!

**Rani's Pov**

I'm so angry! Sammy Sam just made fun of my book "The last unicorn." I just Eh! I walked into the lunch room I see Rain, Bethel, Maha, Evi, Serena, Jesso, Brittany, Junior, Chris, Wyatt, Nick, and Allan. Why does Wyatt have an arm wrapped around Malenka? Wait, why does Allan have one around Beth? What have I missed? I went up to the table and bounced on the balls of my feet.

"Hey guys!" I greet as I sit down.

"Look whose back." Serena smiles.

"Great, Kill me now!" Rain mutters.

I gasp.

"Rain Yasmine Eros." I yell.

Everyone laughs, until she retorts.

"Rani Nina Eros."

I than notice Evi sitting to close to Chris. Call me stupid but, I don't know why I can't trust Chris around her. So I start to poke her, she looks at me and slides closer to him.

"Rani, stop." Nick sighs.

"Why? It's fun." I pout.

"Well, it's annoying." Rain starts. "Evi is sliding away."

"So?"

"She wants no pokes!" Malenka sighs.

"Oh sorry miss, outburst." I mutter.

"What did you say you unicorn loving freak!"

I gasp.

"Take that back!"

"Really, I don't see a reason why I should."

"Maybe because I said so."

Everyone laughs.

"Okay so is everyone ready for Saturday?" Junior asks.

"What's going on?"

"The dance.

"I thought.

"M.S."

"Oh..." I clap my hands. "I'm going to be a fairy!"

"Figures." Everyone mutters.

I look around, as I pout. I don't know why but, everyone seems different.

"So..." I start."What-"

"Sorry, I'm late."

I look up to stare into brown eyes.

"Don't worry, Jake." Allan whispers.

Jake...That's my favorite name...Why does he have this affect on me?

"Why don't I-" He notices me. "Hey Rani, why haven't you been here?" He asks in that silkily voice of his.

"Speech." I mutter.

"That's cool"

I hear everyone talking; Evi and Chris looking at something together. Hm...I lean in to see what it is.

Chris_ Evi_

'Do you like your ring?'

_'Yes.'_

'If you ever need me just say my name or in my family's case yell.'

_'You dork!'_

'But, I'm your dork.'

_'True'_

"What are you-?"

"Why are you reading our note?" Evi covers the note.

"Aw." I huff.

I poked her again, she narrows her eyes. I back away.

"Your mean." I huff again.

"You need to a new pass time." Nick mutters."No wonder dad screams out in Greek. I wish I went with him to New York."

"What?" I whisper.

"Nick! Dad is going to kill you." Bethels whispers.

"What?" I repeat.

"Nothing!" Both shout.

The bell rings and everyone rushes out. I sit there bluffed more then ever.

**Gina's Pov**

What the heck is Larry's problem? What in the world! Erg the whole day I've been angry at him and his stupidity. I stomped home, wanting to avoid everyone. I wanted to scream and beat him! I flumed all the way home, as soon as I got there; I did my homework. I swear one day I'll just snap! I decided to take a nap; I changed into my sweats and crawled into bed. I snuggled under the covers and went of to wonderland.

_*Dream/flashback of other timeline*_

_"Gina!" I turn to see a beautiful girl with long brown hair. Tears streaming down her eyes as she looks into my eyes._

_She has been left in the dark by many who care for her. No one wanted to tell her of what Chris has been doing. To hurt her is a sin; she's helped so many and her husband cheats and lies to her. _

_"Evi, what's wrong?" I ask._

_I drop the items I carried and ran to her._

_"He's cheating on me." She cries. "He didn't deny it."_

_He slipped...Or someone told her..._

_"Evi, you need-"_

_"I'm pregnant." She whispers._

_"But, I thought you couldn't have anymore kids after the attack of the twins?"_

_"So did I..."She gasps." My vision, do you think when I lost my vision something was take so something else was restored." She muttered. "I...I can't tell him." She cries._

_I hear someone shuffling behind me. I turn to see Hades...He looks worn yet, handsome._

_"You must come, Gina." He whispers._

_"Why?" I ask as I push Evi to the side._

_"You need to help me find the souls of those you lost. Only you will I allow to enter. Eva as well but, she's with child. So, I wouldn't want to endanger her or the child. Besides Ricco and his twin Efrain are waiting."_

_"Why me?"_

_"You have a destiny with me, since you have saved my wife, I must have you protected at me place."_

_"But-"_

_"You need to come with me in order to send one of the twins."_

_"Why not both?"_

_"They are to unite when Eva is down with us."_

_"I don't-"_

_"You will, I will protect you both." He flashes out. _

_I turn back to Evi._

_"Don't cry over him."_

_"But, I love him."_

_"I will send you one of the twins. You know the plan."_

_I have been debating on taking Hades protection. Leaving everyone, but if I want someone stronger will appear in my place._

_"Gina, you honestly think that one of us could save us from this hell?"_

_"You tell everyone they are you half brothers."_

_She nods._

_"Take care and kick Chris in the nut sack." I whisper her. "Hades, I'm ready."_

_I blinked for a second to see Evi than I was in the underworld. Staring into Efrain's eyes._

_"Ricco went." He states._

_"Why him?"_

_"He's older...plus we drew straws."_

_"You two are morons."_

_"Come on I'll introduce you to my family..."_

_We walked into a room to see many girls and a couple of boys. He named them all and I couldn't hold back my surprise on them._

_"Big family."_

_"Yeah, three people who may help Evi are on their way."_

_"Who?"_

_"Evan Esmeralda and _Estefania_."_

_"Wow the attack of the E's"_

_He laughed._

_"We need you here; until then Ricco will bring Evi to us in time."_

_"Why?"_

_"She's going to play a major role in this war."_

_"How?"_

_"You'll see."_

_"What?"_

_Something hit me behind the head._

_*Dream/flash back ends.*_

**_Thanks to all those who read and reviewed. I want 2 hear what u think.. I'm sorry if it was to short but I promise to write more! I'm sorry for errors. I hope you enjoyed. Ps I won't update unless you guys review!! So i'm giving two days...Don't forget to read "My Past their Future." Prequel of "My Angel Baby". Ryssa is kind of based one of my best friends! Oatmeal this is for you!! Rani is based of my friend Aqua._**

**_AutumnCrystal25_**

* * *


	35. Games and Dreams of the twins

******__**

I don't own anyone or thing. Only the Plot, and you know Evi, Bethel, Rani, Rain, Nick, Ray, Kevin, Larry, Gina, Jessica, Maha, Vane, Sophia, Matilda, Silva, Wren, Jen, Anya, Veronica, Steve, Evan, Esmeralda, Estefania, Chase, Sapphire, Serena, Brittany and a bit of Malenka. Enjoy!!

* * *

Ricco's Pov

Okay so scaring Ryssa and Sophie was fun. Now I'm in my room reading a book about gangs. That's one thing I love to read about. Maybe it's because, I'm the ring leader of my own. "The Brothers of Thunder." You know we live the "thug" life. Okay I lied, we don't do anything stupid, we just play sports, games, kill daimons everyday...Yup we live the life.. I heard a bang from the west wing of the castle. Efrain comes into my room.

"Mother, is bitching again." He hisses.

I look up at him, he is one moody s.o.b.

"What did you do now?"

Knowing my brother he would do anything to annoy mom.

"Nothing."

"Efrain."

I narrow my eyes and look into his mind. Only that he blocked me out.

"You need to chill." I mutter as I place down "My Bloody Life."

"You need to Chill." He grumbles.

He flashes out and reappears with a game.

"Wanna play?" He throws the game at me.

_Gears of War_

"Where did you-"

"Steve."

Only Steve would get games like these for Efrain to take from him.

"Oh."

I wave my hand out and my Flat screen TV. appears. The game vanished from its box and started to play.

About nine hours later, Efrain went to his room, we got ready for bed. I could heard Efrain's new friend Mufasa the lion. I started to drift of to sleep...

_*Dream/flashback of other time line*_

_I saw Evi walking around the rumble; I don't know how she could see any of that. I walk up to her, only that another man beat me to her. And was flipped over but he pinned her to the ground._

_"What are you doing?" He hisses._

_The man was Bianca's right hand man. James._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Eva, you shouldn't be roaming the streets by yourself. If Wyatt finds you he'll take you and kill you."_

_"I can fend for myself." She hisses._

_"You're not ready." He whispers. "Come, Chris is waiting." He helps her up. _

_I don't trust him, I flash down to an underground building. I heard muffled noises filled the room. Efrain appeared._

_"Efrain what are you doing here?" I ask._

_I see Evi walking up to the door._

_"Dad sent me, besides. I'm here to tell you that it's coming."_

_"What is?"_

_"You know."_

_I felt my heart pound; I turn to see Evi confronting her husband and his lover. Then some of Bianca's people grab her and starts to jerk her away. The kids were screaming for their mother. I was about to speak against it but, Bianca threw a potion at me. My voice was stripped once again. Just like Evi's vision. Only when her end is near it would come back. I narrow my eyes and turn to Junior._

_'Do something.' I hiss into his mind._

_'I'll try.'_

_He starts to talk to Chris; only than I realize that it was Bianca who caused this. She's the one he's been listening to. For that I'll take the kids to the underworld to Hades so he can take them to Savitar. I turn away; but I couldn't stop the screams that filled the night. I fisted my hand and squeeze my eyes shut. I flashed myself to the kids as Sapphire who appears seconds later. She motions for me to take the kids. I gather them and flash to the under world. Then to my death._

_*Dream/Flashback ends*_

_**Efrain's Pov..**_

What is going on with these dreams? I laid back down hoping that they won't happen again.

_*Dream/Flashback of other time line.*_

_I paced the room, Ricco; Evi's kids looked up at me with confusion._

_"Efrain, when do we go?" Ricco asks._

_"In a bit."_

_Wyatt captured Evi; which means the end. I held my breath as Chris held his twin's hand. Perry held his twin's hand as well. Evi's youngest Faith and Tad were playing blocks. Faith's looks so much like Evi so did Tad. Now the new two form of the Power of Three is with them. They are the ones to end it all even Wyatt. I hear orbs; I see Junior appear with five other orbs. I quickly use my cloaking powers to hide the two year old twins._

_"Efrain." Junior rushes as he appears his cousin Chris and four others stood there looking at me._

_"What is he-?"_

_"Where's my wife?" Chris yells._

_"He-"_

_"She went to him." Junior mutters._

_"She's..."_

_"Dada?" Piper asks her father._

_"Piper!" Chris shouts._

_"Piper no." Chris grabs his sister as she tries to go to her father._

_"Chris it's me dad." Chris tried to tell his son._

_"No!" He yells as he pulls his younger siblings away._

_Then Faith and Tad broke free from my powers._

_"Who are-?"_

_"Mama!" Faith cries as she falls to the ground. "Mama! Hurt!" She cries louder._

_She is emotionally attached to her mother more than her sisters. She looks up at me with her brown eyes that had a hint of green and sliver._

_"Whose-Is that my daughter?" Chris asks._

_"I-"_

_"Fai," Tad waddles to his sister. "You Okay?" He asks._

_"And-"_

_"Does your wife always have twins?" A woman asks._

_"I guess so, mom."_

_"Efrain, Ricco! The bracelets are missing!" Sophie and Ryssa rush in._

_"Fuck!" I yell. "Ricco call Dad. If she places them on either one of them you know what happens."_

_Ricco flashes out, Sophie picks up Faith and starts to rock her as Ryssa does that with her twin. Chris and the four people orb out with in minutes I hear a yell._

_"Get ready for the shift!"_

_There was a pitch in my heart as I felt something change. All three pairs of twins orbed out and I flash out. There I see Evi lying on the ground; her kids trying to wake her. I couldn't help but, feel the pain and loss of her. There was an evil laugher that made me shiver. I turn to see Stryker; his eyes dark as ink._

_"Thank you for bring the children." He purrs._

_What a fag!_

_"Thank you for coming to Drop Dead industry." I retort._

_"Chris, Perry, Tad stands together." I commend. "Jazzy, Piper, Fai hold hands. And get rid of this asshole."_

_I drew out my sword (That was made out of fire." Mufasa (My lion) and Zeus (Ricco's) appeared. Ricco stood next to me with his own sword. Steve was there ready as the others. We surround the twins protecting them as the daimons surround us. I kneed and touched the ground._

_"You won't like me when I'm angry." I grin_

_"Bitch you-"_

_"You mess with our family you mess with us. You took Evi, we took Wyatt." Ricco yells._

_"What can those little-"_

_I let loose my ice power, covering the ground. Three gods of War against a bunch of daimons. Easy as pie. I clicked my tongue against my teeth and grin at my twin brother._

_"XYZ?" I ask_

_He nods and we run towards the daimons...._

**__**

Thanks to all those who read and reviewed. I want 2 hear what u think.. I'm sorry if it was to short but I promise to write more! I'm sorry for errors. I hope you enjoyed. Ps I won't update unless you guys review!! So i'm giving two days...Don't forget to read "My Past their Future." Prequel of "My Angel Baby".

AutumnCrystal25

* * *


	36. The Fates

******__**

I don't own anyone or thing. Only the Plot, and you know Evi, Bethel, Rani, Rain, Nick, Ray, Kevin, Larry, Gina, Jessica, Maha, Vane, Sophia, Matilda, Silva, Wren, Jen, Anya, Veronica, Steve, Evan, Esmeralda, Estefania, Chase, Sapphire, Serena, Brittany and a bit of Malenka. Enjoy!!

* * *

The Fates Pov

The three sisters stood together fluming over the chance they had to get the four who oppose them. The four who will bring them to justice for that they had done to their half brother Apostolos.

"Who are we to ruin the lives of those kids?" Lachesis asks.

"They are destined for something that will bring so much-" Atropos starts.

"We need to do something!" Clotho rushes.

"The girl that Apostolos's protects will marry the dark one." Atropos sneers.

"Will she?" Lachesis asks.

Even if they are heartless to most, they consider the odds.

"We can't stop her. Her will is twice more then ours."

The three sisters stood there looking into each others eyes. There is nothing in there eyes or hearts. They even cursed their half-brother to death before he was born. Why would they have mercy on others? Everyone feared them! Even the almightily Zeus.

"She is bound to see with her heart." Clotho stated as she played with a loose curl.

"Let's take the voices of all who are protected by Acheron."

"No! Only the men." Lachesis hisses.

They had a strong dislike on men.

"That is so evil, sister." Atropos laughs.

"It will be a test.

"Of?"

They all gave a look to their sister.

"Christopher, Wyatt, Junior will be the first."

"The Forbidden ones?"

"Yes, as Ricco, Efrain, and Steve."

"Acheron will kill us."

"If he does the balance will be destroyed. He wouldn't be so stupid."

"The girls will lose their visions."

"Eva, Sophia, Gina, Serena, Nicole, Esmeralda and the others."

They sisters grab each others hands and chant. As they bring about the test.

"The test that will test everyone's mind and friendship. Only they can get what they lost back. On the 31st their vision or voices will be taken." Lachesis chants.

"All Hallows Eve When the dead stand and spook the living." Clotho states.

"We curse these children for that eve" Atropos finishes.

"For it is we who want them while no one else can have. They are ours while they live. They are Hades's when they dead." They chant together as a gust of wind rushes pass them. None utter a word as the current wind stops.

* * *

**__**

Thanks to all those who read and reviewed. I want 2 hear what u think.. I'm sorry if it was to short but I promise to write more! I'm sorry for errors. I hope you enjoyed. Ps I won't update unless you guys review!! So i'm giving four days...Don't forget to read "My Past their Future." Prequel of "My Angel Baby".

AutumnCrystal25


	37. Dress up

******__**

I don't own anyone or thing. Only the Plot, and you know Evi, Bethel, Rani, Rain, Nick, Ray, Kevin, Larry, Gina, Jessica, Maha, Vane, Sophia, Matilda, Silva, Wren, Jen, Anya, Veronica, Steve, Evan, Esmeralda, Estefania, Chase, Sapphire, Serena, Brittany, Ricco, Ryssa, Efrain, Maira, Kayle and a bit of Malenka. Enjoy!!

* * *

Eva's Pov

The Halloween dance is coming up and I'm freaking out on the costume. Serena, Brittany Meka (Malenka), Chris's mom and aunts were going to drag me to the mall. Since I'm going with Chris, thus making it my second dance it's kind of scary. Can I really be in 'love' with my best friend? Sure, when he kisses me; my heart jumped out. Screaming for his love. Meka bombarded into my room, with Vivian at her side. They look at me up and down, I started to back away. If Vivian is here it's something bad.

"What size is she?" Vivi speaks.

"In?" Meka asks

"Bra."

What the Heck!

"What-"

"I don't know; check."

They move to my dresser, I ran to it and cover it with my body.

"Move, Evi." Vivi bumps me.

"No!" I yell.

"She's a 38 C" Meka states.

"Man." Vivi cusses. "She's fully loaded."

Meka laughs.

"You are so weird!" I yell.

"Waist?" Vivi asks.

"14" Meka answers.

"Were you fat?" Vivi asks

"Was." I state as cross my arms against my chest. "Why-"

"I know!" She yells.

She grabs me and Meka and runs out. Serena, Brittany, Piper, Paige, Phoebe were waiting for us.

"Kay off to the mall!"

I had a bad feeling. I was pushed out and into a van. I felt scared. As soon as we stop in front of the store there is no way I was going in that store! I want to scream as I'm being pulled in.

**Gina's Pov**

Stupid Otto and his weird cell phone! He got me in trouble! _Note to self: Destroy Otto and his phone_! I found out that Junior is a magical being. He invited me to a dance in his school. Not only that but, meet his family. Otto found out, he nearly killed me. How was I to know that my boyfriend - wait did I just say boyfriend? Great! My life is ruined!!!

"Gina Daisy Carvalletti get your ass down here!" Mom yells.

I'm so dead! She'll kill me then bring me back and kill me again.

"Now!"

I cringe I walk down the stairs to see my mom unlike Samia she's not so easy on guys. I see my mom glaring at me.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend!"

"Um..One he isn't my boyfriend. Two, I knew you would get angry."

"I'm beyond angry, I'm pissed off! I found out by Otto!"

"Mom, I really like Junior, that's why!"

She sighs as she paces the room.

"He invited me to a dance; can I go?" I ask even if I told him I will.

"I want to meet him." She hisses.

"Okay."

"Do you know what you're wearing?"

I shake my head.

"We'll go shopping."

"It's a masquerade.

"I know the perfect costume." She whispers.

She takes me by the hand and leads me to the forbidden room. She opens the door and starts to rummage around the room until she found what she was looking for. She comes to me and hands me a dress. I look down and see the design of the dress.

"What is this?"

"It belonged to someone in the family. Now, it's yours." She whispers as she kissed me on my forehead.

"Thanks mom, but will it fit me?"

"Yes."

I hug her and skip off to my room; only when I get there my cell phone rings. I pick it up and answer.

"Hello?" I whisper.

"Are you Gina?" A girl asks.

"Yeah.."

"I'm Prue but everyone calls me Ladybug. I'm Junior's cousin."

"Hi?"

"He doesn't know I have your number, but we were curious about you."

"We?"

"Junior's mom, my mom, his godmother, his friends."

"Oh."

"Ladybug!" A woman yells.

"Sorry, I'll put it on speaker in a sec!"

"Hi, Gina!" A bunch of girl voices fill my ear.

"Evi! Get your ass out here!" A woman's voice demand.

"Piper, my eardrum!" Another yells.

"Stop whining, Paige."

"Will you two stop. Paige don't you want to know your son's date."

"Dang, Phoebe gots them in check."

"Brittany!!" All three voices snap.

"Um, can I help you?" I ask not wanting to be rude yet, I was cranky.

"Never mind sweetie, seems we lost Chris's date." Paige laughs.

"Chris?"

"My son." Piper states. "Junior's cousin."

"Ok."

"Told you my sister wouldn't come out." A voice laughs/

"Meka!" Other hisses. "I won't come out!"

"Eva Lilliana Addams!" Meka yells.

"Rest for you have school." Phoebe whispers.

"Bye."

"Bye."

The phone clicked and I lay in my as I drift off.

* * *

**__**

Thanks to all those who read and reviewed. I want 2 hear what u think.. I'm sorry if it was to short but I promise to write more! I'm sorry for errors. I hope you enjoyed. Ps I won't update unless you guys review!! So i'm giving a couple of days...Don't forget to read "My Past their Future." Prequel of "My Angel Baby". I sadly have to say that My Angel Baby is coming to an End.. I'll put up on a poll cuz I need ur help for a title for da sequel..

Thanks again,

AutumnCrystal25


	38. Hide and Seek

******__**

I don't own anyone or thing. Only the Plot, and you know Evi, Bethel, Rani, Rain, Nick, Ray, Kevin, Larry, Gina, Jessica, Maha, Vane, Sophia, Matilda, Silva, Wren, Jen, Anya, Veronica, Steve, Evan, Esmeralda, Estefania, Chase, Sapphire, Serena, Brittany, Ricco, Ryssa, Efrain, Maira, Kayle, Katie and a bit of Malenka. Enjoy!!

* * *

Grumpy Pant's Pov

He's going to the dance with Eva! Why won't my counter-part listen to me! I walk into the front room when I notice Eva and my counter-part there watching TV. Holding hands. They were snuggled under a blanket; anger boils to see them like that.

"Evi, are you sure the voices-" Mini me starts.

"Their not bothering me." She cuts him, me, off.

"Are you-"

"Chris, please let's not worry about that right now. Let's watch the movie."

"Why do you want to watch this movie?"

"Essie said it was good."

"Esmeralda? You've been talking to her?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"To be honest, she's like another part of me as is Estef. It's like were sisters but, separated at birth."

Mini me laughs.

"I'm not joking.

"Maybe in your past life."

"Maybe."

"Don't worry Barbie Doll. Oh before I forget guess what!"

"What?"

"You're going to have to sing."

"What? When?"

"At the dance."

"No!"

"Come on, Evi." Mini me smiles.

"Chris, I-I can't."

"You can't or you won't?"

"I'm scared."

"Don't worry I'll have to sing too. Dad's rule."

"I dislike your dad at the moment."

They laugh

"I know." He held her.

"I'll protect you from the bullies."

"And I'll protect you from the hussies.

"What are you guys watching?" Mini Wyatt asks as he walks in.

"Mortal Combat." Mini me answers.

"Cool."

"We have to find your powers."

"Yeah...Does Malenka like anyone?" He asks as Eva.

"No, Meka likes only one person." Eva answers.

Wyatt gives her a look.

I fought myself for to long. Trying to hate her isn't the easiest thing to do. Only now I see clearly, she truly cared for me; that she never ever would hurt me. I feel my heart wither with regret. I walk into the room and see everyone looking at me.

"What do you want?" Mini me hisses.

"I-I came to apologize to Ev-Evi." I whisper.

I look at the girl who I've ignored for the past four years of my life.

"For?" Evi asks.

"For being rude and offending you."

There was no sound; I close my eyes and sigh. I feel a warm hand on my cheek; I open my eyes to stare into brown eyes with a hint of sliver.

"You're my best friend; I'll always forgive you."

Her heart is to kind; later it will be too cold.

"Only if your counter-part would." I whisper.

"What did you do?" She asks.

"I-I-"

There was a bang from the attic. I look around and orb up to see who made it. I see a girl on the ground. I walk towards her; I kneel down to touch her hand.

"Touch me and I'll snap your neck."

"Who are you?" I ask

"I'm Katie."

I back away.

"Katie?"

"Katie Halliwell."

I hear footsteps; I look up to see my family.

"Who's the chick?" Aunt Paige asks.

I gaze down at the girl...

Two weeks later..

Day of the dance..

**Ladybug's Pov**

So the dance is today and everyone is freaking out; by everyone I mean everyone. The tension is too much! Plus Katie is my niece or something. Anyway Grumpy Pants is a bit less grumpy. Phantom is around when there are no demons. Funny guy is annoying Junior and his dad. I sigh as I walk into Mel's room; Serena, Brittany, Meka, Rain, Rani, Beth, Maha, Jesso, and Vivian were attacking Evi (who ran into the bathroom).

"Evi!" Meka yells at her sister.

"Aunt Piper!" I yell. "Evi won't get out of the bathroom."

I could hear her rushing up the stairs. I walk over to the dresser and start looking at the make up. I changed into my costume and covered myself in make up. We were all going the stairs when I was half way down I notice Evi wasn't in the group. She was still hiding.

* * *

**__**

I have a poll up so if you'd like to help me decide what title for the next story will be named feel free to vote, You can vote 3 to all those who read and reviewed. I want 2 hear what u think.. I'm sorry if it was to short but I promise to write more! I'm sorry for errors. I hope you enjoyed. Ps I won't update unless you guys review!! So i'm giving two days...Don't forget to read "My Past their Future." Prequel of "My Angel Baby". Thanks to Tweety1592 for giving me my 100 review and thanks for everyone else too.

Later,

AutumnCrystal25


	39. Night of Hell and bliss

******__**

I don't own anyone or thing. Only the Plot, and you know Evi, Bethel, Rani, Rain, Nick, Ray, Kevin, Larry, Gina, Jessica, Maha, Vane, Sophia, Matilda, Silva, Wren, Jen, Anya, Veronica, Steve, Evan, Esmeralda, Estefania, Chase, Sapphire, Serena, Brittany, Ricco, Ryssa, Efrain, Maira, Kayle and a bit of Malenka. Enjoy!! Don't forget to vote!!!

* * *

Christopher's Pov

I start to pace the room; Evi hasn't come down and it's scarring me. I hear jingling coming from the stairway. I go up to the foyer to see her. I nearly faint; she looks so...I swear my body jerked awake; never in my life did I ever image her like this. My breath left me as she walks up to me. She slowly comes up to me. Her eyes were beautifully outlined with eyeliner, eye shadow and a design that looks like wings. Her lips had a light coat of lip gloss, her body sparkles because of the body glitter. She's wearing sandals that went around her slender legs, and anklet that has bells. Her hair is slightly pulled away from her face. The white cloth looks great against her tan body.

"Evi, you look-" I shut my mouth.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"I'm fine...You look beautiful."

"You're just-"

"Damn!" I hear Edgar yell. "Who are you baby girl?"

I push Edgar away from Evi and pin him to the wall.

"Stay away from her!" I hiss.

"Chris let him go!" Wyatt pulls me away.

I back way and drape my arm around Evi. I could tell that my dad and uncles were trying not to laugh. I orb Evi and me to Magical School. As soon as we got there I press her into my chest. I hold her near.

"Only dance with me, tonight." I whisper into her ear.

"What's in it for me?" She whispers.

'My heart.' My mind whispers as my heart agrees.

"What do you want?"

"Hmm...You to be happy."

I look down at her, her eyes were shinning and her lips were tempting.

"Can I kiss you?" I whisper as I play with a curl.

"If you want." She whispers.

I wrap my arms around her slender waist and pull her to me. I press my lips to hers. Lately, she's become an obsession to me. The kiss was like heaven; her small hands play with my hair. I kiss her harder and longer; the kiss was sweet and innocent until my hand traveled. I jerked away and apologize. She wipes my mouth and smiles. I take her and kiss it. We walk in; everyone can't keep their eyes off the beautiful girl who stands next to me. Just then Junior and his date appear.

"Hi!" Junior yells.

"Hey Junior." Evi smiles as she kisses his cheek.

"You look beautiful tonight." He tells her.

"Thanks. Aren't you going to introduce us to your date?"

"Yeah, Gina this is Chris and his best friend Evi." He smiles.

"Nice to meet you." Gina whispers.

Wow she looks like Evi; but Evi is way better.

"Nice costume." Evi smiles. "I like it. Looks so real."

"Thanks, I like yours."

"Err...I don't my sister, Chris's and Junior's moms and aunt, a couple of friends forced me too." Evi laughs

"But, you are the same old Evi to me." I whisper.

"Ugly and fat?"

"Never fat nor ugly. You were and are beautiful." I kiss her cheek.

"Evi!" Esmeralda's voice filled the room.

We turned to see her dressed like the green ninja woman from Mortal Combat.

"You're Jade!" Evi yells.

Estef was dress as Sonya Blade while Evan is dress as Raiden...

"You guys go all the way." Junior laughs.

"Yeah, Essi would have bitten our heads off if we didn't." Evan states as he turns to Evi. "Wow!" He backs away.

"Chris's mom and aunts made me dress this way."

"And her sister and friends." I finish.

"Man, you could make any guy jump you." Evan laughs.

"Are you saying you would?" I ask.

"Nah, she's safe. I have my sights for one girl only."

"Don't tell me Brittany." I smile.

"Now, Knight and Lord I must go to find my beloved." He laughs. "As you my ladies." He walks away...

"Your brother is weird." Essi mutters.

"Yeah I know, plus you're his friend yet, I'm his sister."

"You got it!" Essi laughs.

I then notice that Rani and Rain's parents were in matching tennis outfits. While my dad dressed in his army suit, my mom dressed as one as well. Uncle Henry and Aunt Paige were dress as a gladtior, and a peasant ...

We introduce Gina to everyone. I have Evi with me most of the night. Everyone was dressed in costumes. The time has come that everyone to sing. My dad went up to introduce the groups.

"Now will the girls that are here with my sons and nephew plus their friends come up here?"

"It's time." I whisper into Evi's ear.

"I really dislike you."

"I wub you too." I tease.

"You better." She's kisses my cheek and walks up.

Maha was at the drums, the Eros twins were on the guitars, Meka on the keyboard, Estef on the piano, and Gina just stood there on a saxophone. Evi stood there with Essi.

"Now, Sing." Dad shouted.

**Sophia's Pov**

Chase and I stood there in Magic School waiting for my dad. I see a bunch of girls on stage. (her song on my profile)I'm so surprised that Mnimi could sing. I couldn't help but, pull Chase onto the dance floor. There is a girl who is dressed as a belly dancer; she goes up to the mic. She seems scared.

**Spoken,**sung, _together(all girls)_****

Sweetheart I can't stop thinking about you  
You'll always be in my dreams  
You'll always be in my dreams  
You'll always be in my dreams

Never in my dreams  
I thought I'd be with you  
You're often on my mind  
I'll always love you  
When I close my eyes  
just to see your face  
I wish this were real  
but I'm just dreaming  
I can't believe that  
this is all in a dream  
I'm gonna wait to be  
with you my love  
I'll always love you  
and want you more  
I can't go on  
without your love  
_In a dream my love  
You will find my heart  
In a dream my love  
You will find my heart  
In a dream my love  
You will find my heart _

**OOOOO, what an angel  
You liked to be  
You'd take me to heaven  
**Never leave never go away  
Please stay with me tonight  
I need you with me  
Can't believe that  
this is all in a dream  
I'm gonna wait to be  
with you my love  
I'll always love you  
And want you more  
I can't go on  
without your love  
_In a dream my love  
You will find my heart  
In a dream my love  
You will find my heart  
In a dream my love  
You will find my heart _

Her voice is soft and sweet, something about her reminds me of my dad; when he use to sing. Her smile is soft and cute, her dimples shows innocents. A girl who reminds me of Ryssa goes up next. (Song also on my profile.)The girls come down as the boys go up. A boy dress as the Phantom of the Opera goes up to the mic. He taps the mic and looks at a boy who is dress as a lord.

"This is for Meka." He whispers.

I turn to Mnimi; she's dress as a goddess. Her red hair reminds me of fire...I notice Steve talking to Chad (his slave.) and Dusk (His weapons dealer.) If you ask me all hell is going down tonight. I mean everyone that is supposed to be patrolling is here. A shiver goes down my back as I see a shimmering light floating around the room. It weaves in and out as it reaches the belly dancer; and the others. The lights go off as the boy starts to sing. My eyes start to burn as I rub my eyes the sensation flares.

"I can't see!" Ryssa yells.

I hope she won't light someone on fire.

"Ryssa!" I yell over the voices of the screaming children.

'Chase!" I scream into his mind.

I feel a hand on my shoulder.

'I'm next to you.' He responds.

'What's going on?'

'Seems the girls can't see, as for the boys, we can't speak.'

'Kat!'

I sense my older sister next to me as I use my telepathy. I ask her what's going on.

"I don't know" She whispers.

I feel a gush of wind rush pass me.

"Chris?" I hear a girl yell.

I hear screams and then laughs that belong only to three annoy women.

"I think it's the end." I hear Anya yell.

I reach out for Chase's hand, his strong hand holds mine.

**

* * *

**

_That song is called 'In a dream' by Rockell. Don't forget to vote on my poll._

**_Thanks to all those who read and reviewed. I want 2 hear what u think.. I'm sorry if it was to short but I promise to write more! I'm sorry for errors. I hope you enjoyed. Ps I won't update unless you guys review!! So i'm giving two days...Don't forget to read "My Past their Future." Prequel of "My Angel Baby".Thanks again_**

**_Thanks,_**

AutumnCrystal25


	40. Hell For You And Me!

******__**

I don't own anyone or thing. Only the Plot, and you know Evi, Bethel, Rani, Rain, Nick, Ray, Kevin, Larry, Gina, Jessica, Maha, Vane, Sophia, Matilda, Silva, Wren, Jen, Anya, Veronica, Steve, Evan, Esmeralda, Estefania, Chase, Sapphire, Serena, Brittany, Ricco, Ryssa, Efrain, Maira, Kayle and a bit of Malenka. Enjoy!! Don't forget to vote!!!

* * *

Wyatt's Pov

What is going on? Malenka can't see, come to think of it. None of the girls can. I walk up to her only when I try to say something nothing comes out. I turn to my brother who's holding Evi. Something about their embrace is telling me that they may be in love. I turn to Malenka again; her glossy curls were flowing down to her body. I touch her shoulder afraid she might reject me. She places a hand on my cheek.

"Wyatt?" She whispers.

I nod.

She embraces me, I hold her close. I hear laughter. I turn to see a girl with green eyes, her long black hair tumbled.

"Could anything else ruin me?" She yells.

"Anya, sit your butt down." A girl whispers, she also has black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin.

"Jenn were blind only a powerful bitch can do this. And that's the Fates!"

"The Fates." Malenka hisses. "They will pay!" She whispers as she backs away.

"Meka, what are you talking about?" Evi's voice rung like a bell.

"Anya, are you sure?" Malenka asks the girl.

"Yeah, Meka."

How do they know each other?

"Than off we go to find the wizard of Oz!" Rain yells.

"The Fates!" Ash yells as he flashes out...

I turn to Malenka who eyes brighten. She mutters something in Greek? The lights flicker as Vivian's lips curl over her teeth.

"Meka, you know what happens when-"

"Do it! Call your cousins!"

"You want Zarek's daughters?"

Vivian sighs as she extends her hands. Two girls appear they look nothing like Vivian.

"What-"

"Vivi, are you blind?" A tall blond asks.

"No, I decided to lessen my eye color." Vivian rolls her eyes.

"Do me a favor get your aunts to get rid of the curse?"

"Can't they disown our ma when she married our psycho dad's ass." The tall blond mutters as she walks toward the food.

"When did you guys get smart?"

"Oh we didn't, we only came cause of the food."

"Thanks, I love you too." Vivian rolls her eyes.

There was someone saying something in a different language. I place an arm around Malenka as she vanished. I spun in a circle until I hit the ground. I look around to see ruins, demons walking on the dusty roads. Where am' I?

"Lord Wyatt! Your brother is waiting for you." A harsh voice

**Christopher's Pov**

Where am' I? Who are these demons? What are they muttering about?

"Lord Wyatt is here." A demon bows.

I look to see my brother; his hair was long and curling. He sneers as he looks at me, he flickers his hand and I hit the wall. I stare at him.

"What the hell!" I yell at him. "I came here to talk to you!"

"I don't need to talk to you!" He yells

"You called me here!"

"I want you gone! I want you to bring me your wife!" He yells.

"Why the hell would you want my wife?" I yell

I don't know why I'm saying? This is when Wyatt was evil and Evi might be dead.

"LIKE HELL!"

"Little brother give me, Eva!"

"She's not going to be yours!" I yell.

"Why the hell not!"

"She's my wife and is going to be a mother." I yell

I...Evi and I are going to be parents.

"You have-"

I orb out and I see my wife holding the twins as she plays. I look up at her; I walk up to her and stare into her eyes. I know that Evi is pregnant again; she was terrified to tell me. I walk up to her.

"Evi, can I talk to you?"

I notice that her eye color was lighter...

"What?" She reaches for me. "If you want to talk to me help me."

"I love you." I whisper

She looks at me; her facial expression was telling me to shove it into my ass.

"I-I love you too." She whispers.

'With a kiss you seal the gift and that one act will take you back.' A voice whispers into my head.

I pull her close and capture her lips to mine. As soon as our lips meet, I feel my world starts to spin. My heart pounding against my chest. I pull away only to see everyone looking me. I see Evi staring at me with wide eyes.

"Um I..." I started.

"Aw…" Aunt Phoebe.

"Shut up!" Mom yells.

"I love you, Evi." I whisper.

"I love you too, Chris."

I smile.

**Maha's Pov**

What the hell! I just saw my best friend kiss Chris! Aw! The horror!!! I went up to the wanting to go blind.

Two seconds later...

I stand next to Theresa and Randi. You know Theresa is plain stupid yet, funny. I turn to see Evi and Chris are still together. I smile; finally they're together!

"Evi!" I yell.

She jerks her head to me.

"Two of Hearts!"

She smiles she backs away and kisses Chris on the cheek. I go after the girls and I get on song went good, Rain didn't sound like a bird dying. Evi and Essie sang background and they sound so alike. I notice Chris, he has a goofy smile. Ha! Dork! Maybe I should ruin his happiness again...

_Flashback... First grade..._

_Evi, Serena, Chris, Rain, Rani, Jesso and Me sat with other kids. I love to mess with Chris...Hmm I should tell him what my brother told me._

_"Guess What!" I burst up._

_"What Maha..?" Jesso asks._

_Like me she loves to mess with people._

_"Did you know that if you kiss a person you'll make a baby." I state as I play with glue._

_"How would you know that?" Rani asks._

_"My brother told me." I throw the glue bottle at Mrs. Zite._

_"You have a brother?" Jesso asks._

_"Yeah...He tells me everything."I smile._

_"I'm never kissing a girl." Chris gasps._

_"I'm not kissing a boy." Evi mutters._

_"Why?" Chris asks._

_"I'm a girl and I don't want to have a boy kissing me."_

_"Oh..."_

_I laugh at Chris's shattered hopes...Note to self: shatter all future dreams._

_Flashback ends._

I laugh as Chris almost trips...Loser!

Chris and his group were singing a song called Lost in Love...

Two hours later...

Everyone was off I went up to Serena who was flirting...Wait! Flirting...I go up and smile at them...

"Rena, ready?"

The guy turns to me...Oh My God!!

"Dmitri this is my friend Maha."

The guy reminds me of another guy.

"Who are you?" I ask

"I'm Serena's boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend!! Since when?" I ask.

"Tonight."She smiles.

"Wow!"

I walk away; I go to the door that leads my way home.

* * *

**__**

Sadly the story is coming to an end...

Thanks to all those who read and reviewed. I want 2 hear what u think.. I'm sorry if it was to short but I promise to write more! I'm sorry for errors. I hope you 't forget to read "My Past their Future." Prequel of "My Angel Baby". Thanks again..

Thanks again,

AutumnCrystal25


	41. Daddy

******__**

I don't own anyone or thing. Only the Plot, and you know Evi, Bethel, Rani, Rain, Nick, Ray, Kevin, Larry, Gina, Jessica, Maha, Vane, Sophia, Matilda, Silva, Wren, Jen, Anya, Veronica, Steve, Evan, Esmeralda, Estefania, Chase, Sapphire, Serena, Brittany, Ricco, Ryssa, Efrain, Maira, Kayle and a bit of Malenka. Enjoy!!

* * *

Malenka's Pov

Wyatt kissed me again, and not only had that he asked me out... What if he finds out who I really am? He'll run. I sigh. There was a loud crash from the front room. I see my dad looking very angry...What is Chris doing here? I feel someone behind me. I turn to see Evi.

"What's going on?"She whispers.

"Chris and Dad." I mutter.

"Evi!" Dad's Voice booms."

Evi looks at me; she walks down. I hear dad grunting.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"Evi, I can to ask your dad..."

"What?"

"I came-"

"He wants to date you." Mom's voice was clear as a bell.

She's not too fond of guys; dad is the only expectation next to her brothers.

"Oh, Chris why would you come into the lions den?" Evi whispers.

I walk down and notice that Chris was still in his costume.

"Because, I don't want to hide anything...I don't want to be like the other kids who hide relationships."

He looks scared and ashamed.

"Beyond the fact that I really care about you."

Dad looks angry but softness when he looks at me and Evi.

"I'll let you...If Evi agrees."

We all turn to Evi, her lips form into a smile.

"Yeah..." She whispers.

"Really?" Dad asks.

"Yeah." Evi's eyes sparkle.

"Okay, if our baby wants it, then she can have it." Mom mutters.

"Samia, our baby can't date until she knows how to cook and clean."

"I already know how, plus Chris is a better cook."

"You have school."

"It comes first then comes relationships." Chris states.

"Better be, if you get one see it's over!"

"Come one, Daddy." Evi pouts.

Dad sighs.

"Fine!" He stomps out of the room.

Chris walks up to Evi and hugs her.

"Break her heart and you'll answer to me." Mom sneers.

Yup she still hates guys. I turn around and walk back to my room. When I close my door and turn back around I see a man that I thought I would never see.

**Anya's Pov**

Stupid idiot!! I want to go out! I need the air! I need Brandon!!!!

"You have to let me out!!" I yell as I pound my fist on the door.

"Anya, you are not coming out of that room!" Dad yells.

"Come on!!!" I pound on the door harder.

"No!" He barks.

"Ah!"

I throw my alarm clock at the door.

"Don't make me send you to-"

"Dad do mind if I talk to her?" Trace, my older brother, asks.

He doesn't live with us, for many reasons: He needed to run with the pack, he needs a mate, and I annoy him to much.

"Vane!" Mom yells.

I hear my dad and my brother yell in union.

"I was talking to your father, Junior."

"Oh."

"What is it, baby?" Dad asks.

"Wren is here!"

"Thanks baby."

Argh I swear my dad need to stop with the baby crap!

"Your brother is here!"

"Which one?"

"Fury!"

"Okay!"

I stomp on the ground and walk over to my window. I slowly, quietly open it. I swing my leg out and start to slip my other leg out when my door opens. My cousins Jenna and Maggie come in...

"What are you doing?" Maggie asks.

"Sneaking out." I state.

"Why?" Jenna asks as she sits on my queen size bed.

"I want to party." I lie.

There is no chance I'll tell them about Brandon.

"We heard what happened to you and Jenn." Maggie mutters.

"Oh..." I sigh...

"Yeah, so the Fates did that?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"They are stupid." I spit.

There is a knock on my door. I close the window and flash onto my computer chair. My mom, Auntie Maggie, and auntie Lia came in. Maggie is Wrens, Sebastian, and Maggie's mom. Lia is Jim, Jenna, Jr's mom."

"Hey." I mutter.

"We heard your dad went all beastie on you." Auntie Maggie smiles.

"You have no idea..."

"Could be worse you could be Aimee."

Oh poor Bear, she's still living at home...

"True."

"Okay, Trace, Vane, and Jenn are going to see Ash, if you want-"

"Can I?!" I jump up.

"Yeah." Mom smiles. "You dad will let you go if you promise not to mate just yet."

"Ha! No sex before marriage!" I yell.

"Good girl," Auntie Lia beams. "That's what I want to hear." She laughs.

I know the truth about Auntie Lia; she's supposed to be the enemy.

"Okay." I smile.

I walk over to my cousins and take their hands.

"Ready?" I ask.

"For?" They ask.

"We're going to Ash's."

"Why-"

I flash out with them next to me...

* * *

**__**

I have a Poll up that will close in a four days..Thanks to all those who read and reviewed. I want 2 hear what u think.. I'm sorry if it was to short but I promise to write more! I'm sorry for errors. I hope you enjoyed. Ps I won't update unless you guys review!! So i'm giving two days...Don't forget to read "My Past their Future." Prequel of "My Angel Baby".

AutumnCrystal25


	42. Promises and Myths

******__**

I don't own anyone or thing. Only the Plot, and you know Evi, Bethel, Rani, Rain, Nick, Ray, Kevin, Larry, Gina, Jessica, Maha, Vane, Sophia, Matilda, Silva, Wren, Jen, Anya, Veronica, Steve, Evan, Esmeralda, Estefania, Chase, Sapphire, Serena, Brittany, Ricco, Ryssa, Efrain, Maira, Kayle and a bit of Malenka. Enjoy!!

* * *

Acheron's Pov

How could've they of figured out that my daughter is still alive? My baby is in danger...

"Apostolos." Athena's voice came from behind me.

"What is it, Athena?" I ask. "And don't call me Apostolos."

I don't like being called that for many reasons.

"Do they know?" She asks.

"Yeah and they want her."

"Why?"

"She'll be the end of them. She controls all..."

"I thought-"

"She's so much like you." I state.

"Really?"

"Our baby is growing up." I whisper.

The last time I saw her, she was learning how to say 'dada'. My heart ached because I couldn't claim her as my own. Zoe is currently taking care of Gina. I mean Gina is a wonderful girl but, she's not-

"Apostolos, the Fates need to be stopped."

"I know, but I can't do anything."

"I want my daughter to be happy and safe!"

"And I don't? Athena, she's my baby too." I hiss.

"I'm sorry. She's the only one I worry about."

"I know, she was the hardest to give up."

"We lost her before."

"I promise nothing will harm her."

"Ash, in our profession promises are broken."

"Yes, I know, but our baby will be safe."

"That's why you sent your people to them?"

"Yes."

"Urain, Danger, Simi, Alexian, and Mnimi are with them."

"You think-

"No,"

"They know our daughter is friends with the witches."

"They all are."

I turn to her; her blue eyes shine.

"We need to cloak them." She states.

"If we do they will find out who she is."

Athena curses.

"What do we do?" She asks.

"Nothing for now."

She sighs as she flashes out.

"My baby will be safe." I mutter as I flash out...

**Apollymi's Pov**

I stare into my pond as a black rose blossom floats. I remember what I did fourteen years ago to that boy. My protection on the witch is base on his love and loyalty.

"Apollymi." Stryker flashes onto my sight.

He's quiet handsome...Even if he is out to kill me, his mother.

"Stryker." I hiss.

"Mother, I have come to seek you." He rushes.

"What is wrong?" I ask, never has he come to me for help.

"Seems that The Fates are after your granddaughter."

I stand as I let go of the crystal bowl that I held, it shatters into many pieces.

"How in the hell did they find out!"

"Seems that they had a tracker."

"Tracker?"

"A witch."

I stomp up to my roses; I pluck one from the vines. The thorns brush against my finger tips.

"I have blessed a witch." I mutter.

"What witch, mother?"

"The son of a charmed one."

"Charmed-"

"A powerful, good witch."

I look at him; his dark eyes were narrowed at me.

"Stryker, you need to protect my granddaughter."

His lips curl over his teeth.

"I will no-"

"Please." I hiss.

He sighs.

"I'll-I'll-"

"Yes, mother."

I walk up to him and kiss his forehead.

"I'm proud to call you my son."

He bows and flashes out. I walk towards my pond and stare into it. I place my fingertip into the water.

"Show me the ones I want to see." I see the three bitches my husband fathered. "Touch those who have my blood, you'll be the first I'll come after when I'm freed." I hiss. "For now, I'll send Christopher to do my deeds."

I sit back down and thread my fingers through the water...I'll get those bitches one way or another...

Next day...

****

Christopher's Pov

School stinks! I have to sit away from Evi, which makes me feel deprived. I can only get glimpses of her from where I sit. I wait until the stupid bell rings As soon as it does; I jump up to go to my Doll. I take her books and bag; we make our way to lunch. She's trying to get me to give her back her things, which I say no. When we reach the lunch room we see Bebe (Viviana), Vivi's (Vivian) twin sister, who rushes over to us.

"Viviana!" Evi yells.

"Eva!"

They hug each other; she's in our group and grade so everything is weird.

"Bebe, what are you doing here?"

"Came to visit."

"I meant in school."

"Oh, I got tired of my brother so I came here."

Evi laughs

"Where's Jocey?" I ask.

"My cousin is back home."

"Cool."

"Is she still spacey?" Evi asks.

"Anything new?" She waves Evi's question.

"Chris and I are together." Evi answers shyly.

"You mean like an item?"

"Yeah."

"Finally!" She yells.

What? I smile, seems everyone wanted us to be together.

"Listen, be careful seems that the whole magical world is going haywire." She whispers as we head for our lunch table.

"How?" I ask

"Seem the old guys upstairs are losing power." She sighs.

"What!"

"Do you have wax or something?"

"How are they losing power?"

"Power drain."

"By?"

"A goddess." She sits next to her twin.

To tell you the truth they look nothing alike.

"Our older brother went to visit Zarek." Vivi states.

She's too calm; she's always goofing off or being perverted.

"We need to-"

"Chris, this has to do with a major power. I mean no one, not ever Zeus wants to mess with it." Bebe rushes. "She's the end."

"Apollymi." I whisper.

"Not only her but her son and Athena."

"Why?"

"There is a myth that started why before we were born." Bebe whispers. "That Athena and Apostolos hand a steamy night."

"What?" Wyatt yells.

"They had sex!" Vivi yells back.

"I heard that." Malenka whispers. "That night they made the most powerful being alive. I mean more powerful then Wyatt."

"Powerful how?" Wyatt asks.

"She's able to bring the dead back." Bethel whispers. "Prevent wars, but there's another myth saying that she wasn't the only one born..."

"They had seven more kids."

"What!"

"Yes, but two or three were placed in the belly of Apostolos's wife."

"How-"

"She lost a child so they asked Athena to cut open her belly. Besides the point that if anyone found out all was lost."

"How-"

"Myth has it that they gave away there daughter to the most trusted and loyal servant."

"And who is she?" I ask

"No," Bebe mutters. "And one knows who Apostolos is..."

I turn to Evi.

* * *

**__**

The sorry is coming 2 an end...*sniffs*Thanks to all those who read and reviewed. I want 2 hear what u think.. I'm sorry if it was to short but I promise to write more! I'm sorry for errors. I hope you enjoyed. Ps I won't update unless you guys review!! So i'm giving two days...Don't forget to read "My Past their Future." Prequel of "My Angel Baby". Don't forget to vote on my profile for the next story title.

_Thanks,_

_AutumnCrystal_


	43. Walk in the Park of the pits of Hell

******__**

I don't own anyone or thing. Only the Plot, and you know Evi, Bethel, Rani, Rain, Nick, Ray, Kevin, Larry, Gina, Jessica, Maha, Vane, Sophia, Matilda, Silva, Wren, Jen, Anya, Veronica, Steve, Evan, Esmeralda, Estefania, Chase, Sapphire, Serena, Brittany, Ricco, Ryssa, Efrain, Maira, Kayle and a bit of Malenka. Enjoy!!

* * *

Efrain's Pov

I stare at one of the pig headed Elders. They were blabbing about their lost powers.

"Shut up!" Darren yells.

"We've been-"

"My twin said shut up!" Warren yells.

"You-"

"My twins just said shut up!" Cameron hisses.

Jeeze triples are mean.

"Efrain?" Ricco shoves me.

"What?" I snap.

"Are you-?"

"I need to go."

"Where?"

"Cake."

"Okay." He shrugs.

We flash to Baker's square, where there were two girls who were working the counter. One had long brown hair with dark caramel skin tone. While the other has short black hair with light tan skin, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Maria!" The girl with black hair yells.

"Yeah?"

"I need four apple pies and a paean pie!"

"Okay!"

"Next?" The girl looks at me. "Can I help you?"

"Can we get two..." Ricco starts.

"Chocolate cakes." I finish.

"Cute, Twins." She smiles.

"Thanks." We say in union.

"That's weird." She mutters.

"Ok! Four apple pies and one paean pie."

"Yes!" A girl yells.

Is that Rain?

"Rain, why do you want so many pies?" The girl asks.

"My parents are way and my twin wants to cook. So I don't want to die."

"That's not nice."

"You haven't tasted her food."

"Do I want to?"

"No!"

"Okay."

"Bye!"

Rain runs out.

"Kay, what's the other order again?" Maria asks.

"Two chocolate cakes."

Maria brings us the cakes, when I notice Ricco's eyes brighten up. Like the time Ryssa burned his blanket and stuff animal when we were little.

"Hi." He whispers.

"Hi?" She questions.

"I'm Ricco."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Maria."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Kay, I'm going to throw the trash out." Maria whispers.

"Maria, do-"

"Kayle, don't forget to lock up."

"Thanks Maria." Kayle mutters.

"You need me to help?" Ricco asks.

"Um-" She starts."Okay, bye."

"What the hell?" I mutter. "Wait, Dad is going to-"

I see my dad coming in and walking over to the counter.

"Too late." I mutter.

"Why did you two leave the meeting?" He asks as he eyes us in concern.

"Um...James was getting annoying." Ricco comes to my side.

"Why?"

"He was complaining about the whole you respect me crap." Steve's voice popped in.

"Steve, you need to-"

"Can I get an apple pie...Um...Kayle." He winks at me.

"Sure." She mutters.

I turn to him and narrow my eyes.

"Stay away." I hiss in Greek.

"Chill, little brother." He laughs.

"Stupid fu-"

"Efrain Leonardo Partenopaeus"

"What?" Ricco answers.

"Ricco Styxx Partenopaeus"

"What?" I answer

"You don't think I can tell you two apart?"

"Um. Now get your cakes, pay and go home."

Ricco and I sigh; we do as were told to do.

"By the way I'm Ricco." Ricco states. "And Efrain is the one who's walking out."

"Oh." Dad mutters.

A month later...

Christmas Eve...

**Wyatt Pov**

Everyone is still here by everyone I mean Future Chris, Junior, Katie, and Me! I'm still scared of asking Malenka out...Speaking of couples Evi and Chris are in the kitchen. I see Malenka playing with my cousins. Theresa and Randi appear in a flash.

"Wyatt we have a lead on who took your powers!"

"Who?" I ask

"A Phoenix."

"A what?"

"A Phoenix witch."

"What do they do?

"Assassin witches."

"How-"

"Steve told us."

"Steve?"

"Ash's son and the god of war."

"Oh."

"We have to go." Randi mutters. "Dad's going to kill us."

They flash out. I go over to the sun room where everyone waited. Chris held Evi in his arms. She leans against him. Mom is smiling as dad asks her to dance.

_Four hours later..._

I went around the house looking for Evi and Chris. I walk out to the back year to see them lock in a kiss. I make a face and back away. I trip over and fall on my back. I only see upwards, Chris and Evi's face hover above me.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah." I mutter. "I might of gone blind for seeing that kiss."

Evi's smile fades as she blushes.

"Wyatt!" Chris hisses.

I laugh, Chris helps me up.

"Jeeze you need to lighten up." I laugh.

"Maybe I wanted to be allowing with Evi."

"Maybe you need-"

"Um, you guys." Evi starts.

"Sorry, there's a reason I came." I mutter.

"Evi your OG is here."

"My OG?"

"Original Gangster." Junior orbs in."And your pop is mad."

"I wonder why."

"Maybe he saw you two kissing." I tease.

"No, I think it has to do with my mom." Evi mutters. "I have to go."

"I'll see you later." Chris whispers.

"Okay."

He kisses her cheek and walks her inside. Why do they hide their relationships? I'm never going to figure it out.

**Jenn's Pov**

Oh My God! Aaron is such a cutie! I know my dad would kill him, I'm his little princess. Ha! That's Anya. Sad moment... Anya is currently obsessed with some guy named Brandon. Jenna, Maggie, Anya come into the room. My weird family is having a Christmas party and every year is crazier. Dad, Uncle Wren, Fang, Fury are going to get mad when I start dating. I mean sure they did the same with Anya, but now they don't care...Kinda. I hoe they'll be like that, but with the pups, cubs, chicks, they'll hunt down every guy who glances over. I dated before without them knowing...

"Jenn, your dad wants to know if your bring someone?" Maggie asks.

"Okay." I mutter.

"Okay, see you in a couple." They walk out.

Did they have to come in a pack?

I pull out my cell and call my date...

**Eva's Pov**

I got dressed into my nightgown; I brushed my hair and teeth. I sigh as I hear my dad on the phone with some one. I close my eyes just thinking about Chris causes me to get all fuzzy. Oh dear god I'm turning into Rani.

"I love you, my angel baby." I whisper.

"As I love you, my Barbie doll." Chris's voice comes from my room. I walk in to see him lying on my bed. He smiles as he sits up.

"Hi." He whispers

I close the door and walk up to him. He smiles as he swings his legs over the edge and waits for me. I sit next to him; he pulls me into his arms. I feel the rise and fall of his chest.

"Guess what." He whispers into my ear.

I shiver.

"Chicken butt." I tease as I pull away

"Evi," He smiles."We got a deal!"

His emerald eyes shine.

"The Record deal?"

He nods. I pull him into my arms and peck him on the lips. He pulls me closer and holds me tight.

"When did you-"

"Yesterday." He sighs.

"I'm so proud of you." I praise my boyfriend.

"Well, you got a deal too."

"Wait, what?" I gasp.

"Yeah, you got one too."

"How?"

"Your dad didn't tell you?"

"No," I shake my head. "I'll ask later."

"Don't forget me." He whispers.

"Never would I forget you, Angel."

"Promise."

"Only if you promise you won't either."

"I promise."

"On?"

"All the love I have for you, and on my family." He kisses me."You?"

"My life."

He looks down at me, his eyes shine with pain.

"Don't swear on your life. Take it back."

"I won't."

"Why?"

"Because, you are my life. You are my joy, my best friend."

"I love you." He kisses me. "And I rather die than to lose you."

"If any thing happens to me. Remember, I'll by with you."

"Don't-"

I kiss him; his lips press to mine were so sweet. He pulls me close, his arms around my waist. I pull away and peck him.

"I have a gift for you." I whisper.

"Is it you?" He kisses me.

"You have me already." I smile.

"Oh then is it your heart?"

"You have that too."

"Hmm."

I feel my blood rush in veins as he kisses me again. I pull away and go up to my dresser, I take out a small gift.

"Don't laugh at it. I thought you would like it."

"I don't need anything but, you." He whispers.

I go up to him and sit; I hand him the gift. He pulls me close and kisses me. We lay together as he holds me. I get him to open his gift, which he places it on my night stand.

"Do you like it?"

He laughs as he lounges at me; he kisses me.

"I love it!" He says between kisses.

I hear a knock on my door. I look at Chris, who grabs his gift, kisses me again and orbs.

**Steve's Pov**

The Elders are losing their minds! My brothers control the past, present, future and they still can't find out the source. I walk into the front room to see my mom holding the new twins. Tatiana and Larissa.

"Mom?"

"Steve, what's wrong?"

"Has Ronica pass by?" I ask.

"No. Why, Honey?"

"She's been acting weird."

"How?"

"Mom, I think either Artemis or the Fates are screwing with us." I hiss

"Why would you say that?"

"Mom, Chris Halliwell's brother lost his powers. The Fates picking on innocent teens."

"You've always been that way."

"Mom, Veronica is missing!" Ryssa rushes into the room.

I rush out the room and rush over to Ronica's room. On her wall was written.

_"With a kiss I'm marked by death."_

I stare that the wall.

_"Your sister is ours until we find the eight kids! Give them and we'll let her live."_

My twin is missing and it's my fault! I flash out.

* * *

**__**

I know it's not much..Let the countdown begin about four more chaps left and I would really like u guys to vote for the next title..It would help me alot.

Thanks to all those who read and reviewed. I want 2 hear what u think.. I'm sorry if it was to short but I promise to write more! I'm sorry for errors. I hope you enjoyed. Ps I won't update unless you guys review!! So i'm giving two days...Don't forget to read "My Past their Future." Prequel of "My Angel Baby".

AutumnCrystal25


	44. New Year

You guys now what I put up and what I know and don't so I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

New Years...

**Gina's Pov**

I shake my head as Otto screams at me. My mom had pasted away, just like my dream. I'm now supposed to go to live with my aunt Sam or Samia for some time. I dress into a pair of blue jeans and a neon orange halter top. I sigh as I see bright, crystal-blue orbs. My heart speeds as Junior appears. He takes me into his arms and greets me with a kiss. Junior and I became boyfriend/girlfriend before Chris and Evi did. So weird. Junior pulls away and looks down at me.

"Ready?" He whispers.

"Yeah."

He takes me into his arms and we orb off to P3.

**At P3**

We came out of the back room to see Evi, Chris, Serena, Dimitri, Brittany, Evan, Estef, Essie, Vane, Wyatt, Meka, Nick, Bethel, Allan, and Edgar, Everyone else. The night was heating up when the guys go up to the stage...A steady beat starts and Junior starts to sing... I shake my head.

We (girls) laugh as we pass them by.

"Evi, you sing." I whisper.

"Nope, Gigi, your turn."

"But, I-"

"Don't worry."

I nod.

"This is for my boyfriend Junior." I whisper.

**Junior's Pov**

Gina took the mic and whispered 'Because you;" A beat starts.

Add Because of you.

I stare at my Gina. I see older me smiling. Oh My God! I'm married to Gina! He can't be so happy just because-My God!

Later that night I star into her beautiful brown eyes. I notice a change in them; they changed to a silvery blue. I was about to question when my Mom announced the count down.

10... I pull her close to me.

9... I start to lean down...

8...I wrap my arms around her...

7...She wraps her arms around me.

6...I smile down at her...

5...We sway

4...I stare into her eyes...

3...I cup her cheek

2...I kiss the corner of her lips.

1...I kiss her fully.

**Acheron's Pov**

My family and I were in pain. My baby Veronica was abducted and is still missing. Styxx went out searching with Danger, Alexian and Urain...Steve has been tormanting himself and diamons; he hasn't slept or eaten in days. My son has been blaming himself. A flash shines as the room brightens. I notice Saliva, Sophie, Mati, Kat, and Ryssa looking at me.

"Dad, we think we know who-"

"Artemis did it!" Cam yells.

"What!" I yell.

"Artemis, you Bitch get your ass down here!"

A flash fill the room, there stood Artemis.

"What?" She asks.

"Where the hell is my daughter?"

"Kat?"

_Can she get any stupider?_

"No! Veronica!"

"I don't know. Why would I know where your daughter would be?"

"How-"

"Stop being a sore bud."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Darren yells.

"I think she meant stick in the mud." Warren mutters.

"So you don't have my daughter?"

"No, I won't!" She rolls her eyes. "Now, I need to go."

She needs classes.

"Dad, the Fates!" Saliva whispers. "They want our little siblings."

Silva was the goddess of desire and my little dare devil.

"We need to protect them!" Sophie mutters.

Chase at her side.

"Yes, we need to watch over ourselves too." Cam mutters. "Ryssa, you can't leave this place."

"Why!" Ryssa yells.

"You have a short attention span."

That started a fight...

* * *

** I would really like for you to vote, I'll be closing down the poll sunday when I update. Sorry it was too short and for the errors. Thanks for everyone for reading! One down three to go...**

**AutumnCrystal25**


	45. Repeat of The Valentine's Day massacre

**You all know what I put here so I won't bother anymore lol. So two more chaps left and it's really sad.. The song is by Angelina the name is "My Angel Baby. Enjoy!!

* * *

**

Evan's Pov

Great...Valentine's Day. I've always hated this Hallmark holiday. Something about this day makes me sad. I had a dream that involved Evi, Bebe, Chris and I; we were here but, we're older. I look around to see Chris handing Evi a bouquet of roses...Just like my dream. I had a guy feeling that all hell will break loose today. Brittany comes up to me. Serena at her side with Dimitri.

"Hey you." Brittany greets me as she takes a seat next to me.

"Hey." I smile.

I pull out a white rose and hand it to her. She smiles and hugs me.

"Thank you!" She squeals.

I wanted to cover my ears but, I didn't. There was a soft beat that started to play. I look up at the stage to see Evi and Essie.

"This is for Chris." Evi smiles.

"Also for Vane." Essie states.

"And for Junior." Gina smiles. "But Evi is going to sing featuring Essie."

(**Evi,** _Essie,__** both)**_

**It's Just like Heaven,  
Being here with you,  
You're like an Angel  
Too good to be true.  
But after all,  
I love you,  
I do.  
Angel Baby**  
**My Angel Baby.  
When you are near me,  
My heart skips a beat,  
I can hardly stand on,  
My own two feet,  
**_**Because I love you,  
I love you,  
I dooo  
**_**Angel baby.  
My Angel baby.  
**_Ooooh I love you.  
Ooooh I do.  
__**No one can love you,  
Like I do.  
**__Ohhh, oooh...ooh ohh  
_  
**From the first time,  
That I looked deep into your eyes,  
You sent me off to Heaven baby.  
**_Body and Mind,  
Everything about you  
Is everything that i've dreamed of.  
And now you're here beside me,  
_**My angel from above**.

_No cambiaria, una cosa de ti  
aunque pudiera, porque tu eres mi angel  
angelito mio....._  
**It's just like Heaven,  
Being with you dear,  
I could never stay away,  
Without you near.  
**_**Because I love you,  
I love you,  
I dooo.**_**  
**_**Angel Baby,  
My Angel baby.  
A_____ngel baby,  
My Angel Baby!  
Oooh I love you,  
Ohhh I do!  
No one can love you,  
Like I do.  
**_  
_Ooooh ohhh oooh.  
Oooh, Oooh oooh  
_(repeat)

Nunca me dejes, sola y sin ti  
que sin tu amor  
no quiero vivir...  
porque te quiero,te quiero  
enserio, angel mio...  
mi angelito

I smile as Essie runs down to some guy... Wait is that Vane? I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn to see Wyatt. His blue eyes shine as he smiles.

"Time to play."

I groan, I don't wanna.

"Okay."

"Get your butt up there.

I jump off my stool and stomp all the way up there. Chris smiles as we make a plan; what a plan... We start to play. The song was written for Evi but, we all put something into it so all our girl got in.

Add my girl

I start toward Brittany when there was a loud crash. I look over to the noise to see Daimons.

**Esmeralda's Pov**

Holy cow! What the hell are they doing here!_ Chingando nunca_! I never have a day off! I stand next to Gina, Estef, Evi, Meka and the others. I grab a guitar and bash it into a tall dark haired guy. He hisses, I push the girl away. I start to turn around when an arm wraps around my waist. I elbow the person, I fall forward and I push my self up using my elbows and knees. (Army style) I make it to the edge, I quickly fall off and I land on my feet. I grab a chair and pound it on a gallu. I'm pulled away and thrown against the bar.

_"Kill the one that is near and you'll release the powers that were stolen_" A woman's voice whispers in the wind.

I go after the gallu and jump on it. It hisses I kick it and it tries to crawl me off.

"You guys kill this one! It has Wyatt's powers!"

All of a sudden, I felt a sneering pain. The gallu laughs. I fall of the stupid gallu. I blink and look up to see Vane. His Hazel green eyes bore into mine; his hand on my cheek.

"Esmeralda, baby-"

"Vane...Go." I push him. "Kill the Gallu and free the powers of the witch."

"I'm going to save you." He starts to lift me.

"Please, go I'll be okay." I whisper.

I close my eyes and drift off...

**Estefania's Pov**

Essie was down and she tried to save Wyatt. I see Linda and her cousins being attacked. I rush over. I grab a mic stand and hit the Gallu. It turns and growls. I back away. It starts toward me; I'm pushed to the ground. I look up to see my brother. He starts to fight the big bad. They fight, when Evan falls onto the ground. I scream as the big bad beats my brother. His body limp on the ground as the gallu walks up to me. I see another mic stand which I pick up and bash the thing that took my brother. I whack and beat every gallu that came my way. I felt a sharp pain going down my leg. I was flung into the wall. I saw nothing else but.............

**Gina's Pov**

No! Essie! Evan! Estef! I run toward Junior who was about to be attacked from behind. I kick the gallu behind the knee, it falls. I laugh for a second when I feel someone behind me. I turn to see Patty and Pretti; they smile as a blast a gallu. I lower my head in respect. I close my eyes and sigh.

_'Call the one who controls fire. Call upon Acheron's daughter.' _Three whispers whisper in my head. _'Ryssa.'_

"Ryssa!" I yell.

A bright flash fill the room.

A girl who kinda looks like me stands there looking at me. She was dressed in a black, leather halter top, pants, high heel boots.

"Who called me?" The girl asks.

"We need your help!" I rush.

"Who are you?"

"Gina, please we lost a lot of people!"

Her eyes flare, she extends her hand and fire lightens every gallu up.

"Mess with mortals, you mess with my father." She hisses in a different langue.

"Your father is Acheron right?"

"You understood me?"

"Yeah why?" I ask.

"Only my family understands this language.

"What-"

"Gina!" I turn only to get hit, I fly into the stage. My body starts to ache, I start to wheeze. I feel my eyes droop. The girl flashes out.

* * *

**Sad moment that we lost four people..Who will be go next?? Who will live??**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!! Sorry if there were errors and if it was to sort. Thanks again. Two down two to go..**

**AutumnCrystal25,**

**thanks again!!**


	46. We All Fall Down

**You know what goes here...Thanks once again for those who have been reading!!

* * *

**

Eva's Pov

I found myself fighting along with Everyone else; for some reason I know how to fight. One by one I saw my new friends fall. My heart ached. Wyatt got his powers but that the of Essie's life. I notice a wolf killing Gallus. I see a gallu going after Piper. I rush over and push her out of the way. I get hit, I fall backwards. I look into its red eyes. A twinge of pain surge through my leg as the gallu stomps on my leg. I scream out, I try to hide my tears.

"Leave my girl alone!" Chris yells.

The gallu laughs as it stomps on my other leg. He was flung away from me, I hear it screaming. I look up throw my watery eyes. Chris's angelic face hovers.

"Baby." He whispers as he takes me into his arms. "Are you okay?"

"It hurts." I whisper. "Year family needs you."

"I'm not leaving you."

"That's not your choice, Boy."

There was a man with writing on his skin looking at us.

"Who are you?" Chris hisses.

"Anger."

"What do you want?"

"I want the girl." He points at me.

Fear courses through me.

"I won't let you have her!"

"Not your choice." He repeats.

'With a kiss a bit of sanity slips. As his lips send you to a peaceful bliss.' A beautiful scorn voice whispers.

A sharp pain goes through my chest. I see bright lights surrounding me.

"Chris!" I yell.

"Evi!"

I felt the wind being knocked out of me. The last thing I saw was Chris reaching for me...

**Christopher's Pov**

Evi vanished! Where is she! I turn to Anger. He looks pissed.

"Where did you send her?" I yell.

"She's lost to us. Like the others."

"Others?"

"Estefania, Esmeralda, Evan, and Gina."

"How if-"

"They are not dead." He sneers. "At least not yet."

"What do you mean?" Mom asks.

"They are five of eight guardians."

"Guardians of what?" Dad asks.

"Of each element, life, death, Heaven, Hell and the between."

"Who sent you?"

"Apostolos." Anger states. "And Lady Athena."

"Why?"

"Their daughter was among the group."

"Daughter?"

Tad and Samia walk in and over to us.

"Where's Evi?" Tad asks.

"She's gone." Anger hisses. "The weaklings let the Bitches take them."

"Them?"

"The other four."

"That means there are three left." Samia mutters.

"Yes, the blood of my lady is being shed and I can not do a single thing."

"Why-"

"Oh My God!" Vivi yells. "She's the daughter of Athena! Evi is a goddess!"

"Then how? Why-"

"Her powers were bound at her birth so she wouldn't be discovered. They did the same to her twins." Samia whispers.

"Twins?"

"Evan, Estefania, Esmeralda."

"But how-"

"They were given away at birth."

"Gina-"

"Is their younger sister and twin of Ryssa."

"The goddess of Fire, Ryssa!" Bebe yells.

"Yes."

"The other two are Ricco and Efrain."

I step back.

"The dreams...What do they mean?" I ask.

"There from the other time line." Malenka states.

"How-"

"I'm Mnimi... The goddess of Memory. And Apostolos's cousin."

"What-"

"I see all your memories." She whispers. "So no lies."

"That's why you distrust so many people."

"Yeah."

I close my eyes and open my mind hoping to find Evi.

**Ryssa's Pov**

Who really is Gina? She understood me. No one expect my family know how to speak that language well some other people do to...

"Ry!" I hear Ricco yell

"Ry!" Efrain yells." We need you! Help!"

If the twins are calling me that means all hell is loose. I flash to their side and they look like hell.

"What's going on?" I ask

Efrain's face was black and blue, while Ricco's was sticky red...Blood.

"A wolf pack went crazy. We were there and you know the rest." Ricco sighs.

"Why do you need me for?"

"Has any shit happen to-"

"The attack at that club!" I gasp. "I may have found our relatives."

"Take us to-"

"I think four are dead."

"Ryssa!" Efrain whines.

"I was in shock and Gallus were on my ass."

They gave me a harsh look.

"What!"

"Nothing."

"Cheese."

"Shut up!"

"Cheese is everything."

"Not if you're dead." Someone hisses.

I pretend to gasp in shock.

"Easter Bunny!" I yell.

Like everyone else in my family I like to tease my enemy. I grab a branch and hit a wolf that was to my left. Only that the stick was taking away from me.

"What the fuck!" I swore.

"Dad is going to wash your mouth with soap." Ricco hisses.

"Shut up!" I yell.

I feel a sharp pain on my ankle. I look down to see a wolf attached to it. I narrow my eyes and cause it to burst into flares. It lets go and rolls around. I see my brothers being captured. I try to get to them, when someone grabs me from behind.

"Little girl you messed with the wrong wolf."

"You dare touch me!" I hiss.

"You'll be dead before you scream for your father."

"Yeah and you'll lose your friend between your legs."

He grabs me by the hair and pulls.

"Bitch, you'll die!"

"Asshole, burn!"

I flash out and I end up of his burning body. I sigh.

"Efrain! Ricco!" I yell.

"Their gone and your mine!" A voice hisses.

I stare into red eyes.

* * *

**Thanks to those who've read and reviewed. I'm sorry for any errors...This is the second to last chap..So Three down one to go...What will happen??**

**Thanks again..**

**Jas..aka**

**AutumnCrystal25.**


	47. Bianca

**Hey This is the last chap until the sequel appears. Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed! I hope you enjoy!!!**

* * *

The Fates...

They watch as the seven kids panic in the cage. They fear in their eyes brought joy to The Fates. They need the final member Ryssa. Mike appears with her, she tries to fight him off. The sisters cause their niece to stop fighting and placed her in the cage with her brothers and sisters. The Fates smile.

"They are the ones who control all."

"Life, Death, Earth, Fire, Water, Hell, Heaven and all."

They look down at the kids. They are to be the end of the three. So they must get rid of them by all means. They stand close to each other as a spark of regret touches each sister.

"The life of one is for all."

"We send them to a place were they don't think."

"Trap them in their worst nightmare."

The painful screams of all eight kids fill the room into the night. The fates smile at the demise of their brother's kids.

**Christopher's Pov**

It's only been three months and I haven't given up on finding Evi. My Angel is gone and all I have left is the cd she made before she vanished the song she sung is on the disk. How could they have taken her! How could I just sit here! I stand from the table, my family looks at me.

"Chris?" Mom mutters "Are you okay?"

"Okay!" I yell. "The girl I love is out there and you're asking me if I'm okay!"

"Chris, don't yell at your mother!" Dad sneers.

"I need to find her!" I yell.

"She could be dead." Mel sobs.

"Don't you dare say that!"

"Chris, it's been three months."

"She can-"

"What about Gina!" Junior cries. "She' gone too, just like Evan Essie, Estef."

"Don't-"

"We lost them too!" Wyatt yells. "Evi was always with us. Don't you think we hurt too!"

I squeeze my eyes shut and rush out I go to the park and stare at the little kids. I feel someone behind me. I turn to see a girl...

"Hi." She whispers.

I nod as a greeting.

"I'm sorry to bother you but, you look upset so I thought you might like to talk."

"What makes you think that?" I hiss.

"It's easy to tell strangers things because they can't hurt you." I consider what she said.

"How-"

"What's your name?" She asks.

"Chris." I whisper.

"Nice to meet you."

"What's yours?" I ask.

"Bianca."

I freeze at her name.

* * *

AutumnCrystal25

Aka

Jas


End file.
